Crashing into Love
by mutt712
Summary: "Granger...you were my breath of fresh air, and I see the world differently because of you. Stay with me, you're my world now," - Draco and Hermione find each other amidst the most troubled times of their lives. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just happen to love Draco and Hermione very much and decided to make up a story where I can see them together, happily ever after! Please review – I would love it. Thank you so much!**

Hermione sighed, massaging her temples. The racquet down the hallway rudely interrupted her thoughts and she was _so_ close to unlocking the message behind the runes placed in front of her. A slight rapping on the door caught her attention and she looked up, wearily.

"Hey 'Mione, how's the cracking of your head going?" Harry asked, smiling lopsidedly. He entered her office and settled in the chair opposite her desk.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione smiled. "It's not going so well, but I keep feeling as though I'm just missing _one_ step. That _one_ damned step to figuring this entire mess out," she sighed, shuffling the papers in front of her. "What brings you in here, anyways?"

"Ah…straight to the point, never missing a beat," Harry said, flashing her a cheeky smile.

Hermione laughed and swatted her hand at nothing in particular. "You know how I am Harry. As much as I am glad to see you, you're rarely in the office before 10am most days. And what a _record _you've broken…its half past 8!"

"Well…" Harry began and then trailed off. He took a deep breath and then started again. "It's Malfoy. Or should I say Draco? Yeah, Draco's better. You should get used to calling him by his first name, anyway…Arthur said-"

"Harry! You're drifting again. _What_ about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

There was another knock on the door and Hermione groaned. Not another interruption, she thought. There was some interesting news to be revealed and there just _had_ to be another person interrupting. The interruption was in the form of Ginny Weasley, petite and beautiful with her long red locks framing her face. She gave Hermione a small smile, and stood behind Harry, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Hey Hermione," she said, flashing Hermione her brilliant radiant smile. "Came to give my husband a little support. I think you might send some things flying…"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, reaching up to pat his wife's hand. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth between the two people in front of her and her mind began whirling. It had to be something important for both Harry and Ginny to decide to break the news to her in such an odd manner.

Harry opened his mouth again, this time Hermione supposed to really fill her in, but as the words came out, Hermione couldn't believe her ears, it was too surreal.

"…and he's been living with us ever since," Harry finished.

Hermione took a deep breath, glancing around her office. Her eyes landed on a little cat figurine charmed to stretch and yawn, behaving exactly the way a cat would, only that it wasn't alive. It was a present from Ginny, five years ago before she left London in search of her parents. Ginny held her then, the only girl pal she had growing up. She told Hermione to be brave, to search for her parents and find her answers on her own. She told Hermione that a cheating Ron was _not_ the answer because she was meant for greater things. At that time, Hermione had wondered, how could Ginny be so impossibly blunt about her own brother?

Hermione left though, that night itself. She travelled through Australia, meeting interesting wizarding folks there. When she found her parents, the first person she contacted was Ginny, who passed on the happy news to Harry. Nobody really though of telling Ron, who had pushed Hermione onto the brink of depression. No, her two friends were kind enough to understand that Ron did not really deserve to share this part of Hermione's life.

"Hermione? You in there?" Ginny's voice and soft warm hand jolted her back to reality.

"Yes, yes…I am. I'm not angry, Harry, Ginny," Hermione said, her voice measured and calm. "I'm a little confused. I've been back for 5 days, I love the job you've offered me, Harry, really. Ginny, you were the best girl friend I could ever ask for. You replied every letter and crushed every self-doubt I had when I was in Canberra, trying to find my parents…but why would you leave this news about Malfoy out? I wouldn't have judged you, you know that. You know _me._

"We didn't want to keep you in the dark Hermione, really. It's just that –

"Potter, maybe I should handle this part?"

All three pairs of eyes shifted to Hermione's office door. There in the flesh and blood, was Draco Malfoy. He was tall, with his blonde hair falling loosely into his eyes. He looked older, more mature, but there was something about him that was completely different. Hermione realized it was the absence of his usual sneer. His eyes were relaxed and she could see the grey pupils, seeking approval from Harry, Ginny and herself. Malfoy, seeking approval? This was going to be interesting. Hermione nodded and gestured for him to sit down. She looked at her friends and smiled, indicating she could handle this. Her friends nodded and stood up, exitin her office quietly.

"So, Granger…is your office always this neat?" Draco asked, his eyes making a quick scan around Hermione's office.

"You've been here for less than a minute Malfoy, quit it with the criticism alright," Hermione snapped, and got up to make some tea. She supposed it was going to be a long labored story; she might as well get herself comfortable.

"Granger...it was just an observation. I _like _neat, immaculate, orderly…I'm the same way," Draco replied quietly.

Hermione turned around and found that Draco had made himself comfortable on her plushy sofa with the coffee table in the far end of her office. She saw his face, which bore no signs of malice or tease, and felt bad for biting his head off so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean it like that. Harry and Ginny…they've reeled me up, and dumped this gigantic piece of news on me…I'm just not sure what to feel about it." She explained, taking her seat across him from the coffee table. She levitated 2 cups of tea and a plate that contained her favourite selection of biscuits in front of them.

"I know, I understand," Draco said, helping himself to the jam biscuit in front of him. "So let me try and explain this, as best as I can…alright?"

Hermione nodded, still a little shell-shocked from Draco's civil behavior. No insult thrown in her direction, and it's been almost ten minutes. She took in his expensive clothes, and his watch that had the elegant _Chopard_ signature across the face. So it seemed that Malfoy knew how to shop for Muggle brands as well. Expensive Muggle brands, apparently.

"Granger when you left, 5 years ago, you might not have remembered this but I was married to Astoria. Do you remember her? Or my marriage for that matter?"

"Malfoy that marriage announcement took up an _entire_ page of the Prophet. I'd be mad to not remember it," Hermione snorted. "But what about that marriage?"

"I see no break from that sarcasm, Granger," Draco said, with a wan smile. "But yes, my marriage to Astoria…was what you could call… a complete disaster," he finished.

"So you decided to ditch her and move in with Harry?" Hermione asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't. Because that wasn't what happened!" Draco snapped. "Granger,_ please_ let me try to explain this, okay? Stop jumping down my throat at every chance you get!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I keep, _jumping down your throat_ as you put it! I just find it hard to believe that Harry would invite you into his home for no rhyme or reason whatsoever! With James in the house and Ginny too! I suppose Harry didn't even set up protection wards! " Hermione said, her voice rising with each word.

"Do you honestly think I'm a murderer? Protection wards, Granger? Really? I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Draco bellowed, standing up and upsetting his up of tea.

" I never said you were, Malfoy!" Hermione said, now drawn up to her full height. "Forgive me, but it is a little upsetting that my best friends decided to make life-changing decisions and left me out of it."

Draco was standing ramrod straight, nostrils flaring with his arms crossed across his shoulders. His grey eyes were dark with flecks of blue, Hermione noticed and as he began pacing around she could smell his cologne that was sharp and clean. It jolted her back to sixth year, when she was standing in front of Slughorn's class, listing all the smells that wafted towards her from the Amortentia Potion. She calmed down a little bit, and took her seat back on her sofa staring at her hands.

The door burst open and Ginny strode in, her red hair flaring out behind her. Her face was contorted in rage and Harry was barely restraining her.

"Hermione," she began, her voice shaking with rage. "You were gone for _so _long. You were like a sister to me. You were not here when I delivered James. Draco was. He found me behind Diagon Alley, where I passed out. Harry was on a mission. _That's _how we became friends. Astoria was pregnant with Draco's son, Scorpius. She delivered the baby and _left_. And Harry, myself and Mum – we've been juggling the household duties to bring up James and Scorpius because Draco has been bending himself backwards to accommodate the schedule of being a single father."

Hermione stared up at her friends, and then Draco. Her head was spinning. Instinctively, her fingers flew up to her head to massage her temples.

"And," Ginny started again, her voice much calmer now, "We're telling you this _now_ because Harry told me not to worry you when you were so heartbroken and so far way from us. We didn't tell you 5 days ago when you came back because we didn't want you to have to deal with this on top of facing ridiculous press. Draco has been trying to tell you but I've been hearing how _snappy_ you are Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, "I know." She turned to look at Draco. "I'm sorry Astoria left you. And thank you for watching over Ginny. I forgot what it's like to have friends that care so much to shout some sense into me". She smiled a small genuine smile at Draco, to show him she wasn't bothered, and then she smiled at Ginny and Harry, holding her arms out for a hug.

Draco returned her smile, and Ginny and Harry beamed at each other and then Hermione. It felt surreal…so surreal, Hermione thought as she succumbed to their hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just happen to love Draco and Hermione very much and decided to make up a story where I can see them together, happily ever after! Please review – I would love it. Thank you so much!**

Hermione's wristwatch read 9p.m before she tiredly rubbed her eyes and looked up to give her neck a good stretch.

"Merlin! Malfoy!" she yelped. "How long were you here for? Have you been watching me like that?" Hermione rubbed her neck to settle the hairs that stood up, spooked by Draco's presence.

Draco smiled. His head was whirling. He wanted to say so many things to her. He needed to explain himself to her, and make her understand because he didn't want her to _pity_ him. Merlin, that would be pathetic.

"Granger, I just need 5 minutes. I just want to tell you my side of it," Draco said, leaning back against the sofa. His face showed no signs of his mind that was racing and spinning with various thoughts.

Hermione eyed him for a little while before she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me earlier today? I thought it was settled, and we were fine. I told you – I'm not mad about the decision, as long as Harry and Ginny are happy, so am I."

"I wanted to give some time to cool off, we were screaming our heads off, and I just thought that if I gave you a little space you won't just _tolerate_ the idea of me and the Potters being friends…You…you might give it, a you know, go yourself," Draco finished, somewhat lamely.

Hermione fought the urge not to laugh. "Give it a go?" she managed to choke out, before she burst out laughing. "Malfoy exactly what are you talking about?"

Draco laughed as well. It was a deep laugh, and it made his eyes relax a little more. He leaned forward. "Yeah, that was stupid. I meant if you'd hear me out, I think you would find it, somewhere in there to forgive and maybe we could be friends too," he said, his voice genuine and strong, his eyes boring into hers.

Hermione was quiet for a while. 7 years of taunting and vicious words such as 'Mudblood' and vile cruel insults and yet here he was, asking for forgiveness.

"Granger?"

"How about Hermione, Draco? We could start there," she said looking up and giving him the tiniest hint of a smile. Draco felt his heart throbbing madly against his ribcage. Was this what it felt like to be forgiven by Hermione Granger? So incredibly good that he felt like dancing?

"I haven't forgiven you yet, Draco. I want to, I will try to," she said softly, and it jerked him out of his happy place. "I just…have a few questions of my own and…I want _you_ to answer them…honestly. Do you think you could do that?"

Draco figured it was going to be a long night. He waved his wand and summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey from his office and two glasses. It came whizzing through Hermione's door, settling neatly between them.

"Yeah, I think I could do that. Seems fair enough," Draco said, smiling a little. "just need a little help to tone down the horrible memories.

For awhile they both sat in silence, Draco nursing a glass of Firewhiskey while Hermione poured herself some white wine. Draco stared at it watching as Hermione sipped a little by a little, tracing her pinky round the rim of her glass. He followed her finger and found that his eyes were resting on her chest. He _was_ a man afterall, and he couldn't help but notice how Granger had blossomed into something so different than what he remembered. Her hair looked softer, the curls a little bigger. And she wasn't wearing work robes. She was wearing a button down work shirt, that hugged her petite figure firmly. Draco found these strange details about Hermione oddly comforting, as though he was welcomed into her world, as though he was one of those few people who were lucky enough to be in Granger's life.

"So…tell me about Scorpius," she said, putting her glass down and tucking her legs underneath herself. "Don't look so shocked, I _am_ curious about your son."

It wasn't that he was shocked. He just expected Hermione to ask about Astoria, to delve into the juicy reasons why she left him, Draco Malfoy one of the most sought after men in the wizarding community. He composed himself and searched for the words to answer her question.

"Scorpius is quiet. He resembles Astoria more so than myself," He caught Hermione's frown and he smiled a little. "Yeah, he looks exactly like me, my carbon copy as Molly would say. But he's a little more reserved and shy. He's going to be amazing though, I can feel it. You should meet him Grang- Hermione. He'd charm your socks off,"

Hermione laughed at Draco's last sentence. "Okay, I'm sure I'll know it when I meet him then. Does he get along with Molly? Do _you_ get along with Molly? What about your mother?"

Draco sipped his Firewhiskey before continuing. "Mother died, shortly before my marriage. She was lonely in the Manor, and I suppose I wasn't much of a help, trying to escape the Manor when I could. It reminded me of Father so much I just had to get out of there. It was a quiet funeral. But she was the reason why I married Astoria. Dying wish, " he drained the remaining of his drink and continued "Molly's great. I see where Ginny gets her fiery temper from. She helps me watch Scorpius when missions with Potter get dragged out too long."

Hermione nodded. "And Astoria?"

"Astoria married me and produced an heir. Our contract – marriage contract, drawn up by Father before he died- stipulated that she needed to marry me and produce me an heir. Which is what she did. She left the night she delivered Scorpius. Wrote me a note saying 'I hope you're happy, because now _I_ am'." he said disgustedly. "She doesn't even know that the Greengrass family practically begged Father into taking her as a daughter in law. They were down in the dumps and didn't want their _princess_ to live a hard life. They married Daphne – Astoria's sister – off to Blaise a month before my wedding." Draco finished bitterly.

"So…if you didn't love Astoria, why did you have a child with her?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Unbreakable vow. I was 19. We had to or one of us would've died." Draco noticed Hermione's eyes widening, her mouth forming a little 'O'. "It was quite common in traditional wizarding families back then to do that, Granger. I don't mean our time. I mean this tradition dated back centuries. This way there would always be a continuation in lineage. But I love Scorp. I wouldn't trade him for the world. That child is the reason why my mornings even _start_, Granger".

Draco noted how Hermione's hands were making their way up to her temples again. She was obviously processing his words.

"What about Harry and Ginny? Why'd you live with them?" she asked.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. He let his tiredness from the day settle in and he leaned further back into Hermione's chair.

"I live at the Manor. It's beautiful, and gorgeous, but sometimes it gets so lonely. I signed up to be an Auror before I knew Astoria was pregnant and by the time I was trained and approved to be an Auror, she was halfway in to her pregnancy. I never knew she was going to leave. I thought that if I spent time redeeming myself among the wizarding folks my child wouldn't have to have tomatoes thrown at him as he walked down Diagon Alley, simply because he bore the Malfoy surname. Harry invited me over for dinner – that bastard has such a knack for saving people and I guess Ginny was like a sister to me."

Draco paused, looking at Hermione. Her expression softened. "I began spending more nights there, after Ginny set up the spare bedroom for me. It made more sense anyway – Harry and I had more time to work on the missions together. It used to drive Astoria mad. When Astoria left, Scorp and I just became sort of…permanent residents at the Potters." He finished.

"So why make a big deal, trying to tell me all of this right now?" Hermione asked.

"I'm considering moving back into the Manor. And I wanted room mates but obviously not trashy people. Potter said you were looking for an apartment. The Manor is huge. You could live in another wing, and I don't know, if I'm away for too long maybe you could watch on the nanny I've hired for Scorpius or something. I'm trying to cut back my hours of dumping him at Molly's. She needs her rest too, James can be quite a handful," Draco said tiredly smiling as he recollected the Potters' energetic boy.

"I'll- I'll think about it, Draco, " Hermione said, somewhat taken aback by his offer. She looked at his face that suddenly seemed much older. He was definitely handsome, and he seemed to be in his prime. Why would Astoria leave a man that seemed to have everything?

Suddenly, Draco reached forward and turned a parchment that bore the last rune Hermione couldn't crack towards himself. She opened her mouth to protest but closed it shut when she saw him tilt the parchment to the right angle. He just unveiled the last piece to her puzzle that she was trying to solve the entire day.

He smirked and stood up. The smirk looked good on him, Hermione decided. He extended his hand, and Hermione looked at it for the briefest second before grabbing it and standing tall herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just happen to love Draco and Hermione very much and decided to make up a story where I can see them together, happily ever after! Please review – I would love it. Thank you so much!**

"Scorpius _no_!"

Hermione's head jerked up to the loud shout outside her office. It was shortly followed by a loud wailing noise. She sprang to her feet and ran outside. She saw Draco standing, arms akimbo, frowning and looking tiredly at his son.

"Scorpius, we do _not_ eat quills. Eating quills can _kill_ you. No. No. No. _NO"._

Scorpius eyed his father with huge watery eyes that were threatening to spill tears again at any moment. Draco sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"We can't eat quills, buddy. How about some biscuits huh? Daddy will get them for you okay?" Draco reached down to pick up his son whose immediate reaction was to swat his father's hand away.

"Daddy shout. No!" Scorpius said, moving to the left so he was out of Draco's reach.

"Scoripius, come on buddy…Daddy's already late. Look do you want a candy, Scorp? Here, Daddy's got some…somewhere…" Draco said, fishing his robes for the candy he couldn't seem to find.

At that very moment, Junior Auror Brandon came barging through the office hallway, halting at Draco before shoving a file into his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir… your…top...secret…list. 9…in the...morning," he panted, bending over to clutch his knees as he caught his breath.

"Really Brandon, is it that necessary to _say_ top secret? Goes against the point of concealing _anything_ right? Suppose your bloody brain is _top secret_ too…I can never seem to find an instance of you knowing where it is and using it!" Draco snapped, sifting through the file.

Brandon blushed and Hermione fought the urge to burst out in giggles. For a moment, Scorpius lay quiet and forgotten.

"Scorpius, NO!" Hermione said, panicking and reaching for her wand tucked neatly into her skirt's waistband. With a quick flick, Hermione managed to summon the inkbottle that Scorpius was reaching for on the table beside him.

Shocked by Hermione's voice, Scorpius turned and looked at Hermione. He seemed to be sizing her up in his doleful eyes as he walked sideways towards his father. He clutched his father's work robes and attempted to hide behind them, but failed miserably as his shock of blonde hair was still visible.

"_Blimey_, Scorpius. You'll be the death of me, really," Draco sighed, tiredly. "Brandon – thanks. Just try not to blow our cover when we're dealing with real Death eaters next time, alright?" He turned to Hermione. "Thanks, Granger. Sorry about the din…I had no choice but to bring Scorp to work today. Ginny's out sick and Molly's hands are full with James and Arthur's created a mess at the burrow with his new inventions…Really, I don't know where to put this little fellow so I brought him here with me."

"Ginny's out sick? Is she okay? Why do I keep getting left out from all the news? I think I'd better Floo over, to check just in case," Hermione said, pocketing her wand.

"Relax, Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist. She just has a nasty bout of flu. I reckon some Pepper Up potion will do her good. No point worrying your socks off about it!" Draco said. "Scorpius, what are you doing? You can't go _inside_ Daddy's robes you know." He turned around, only to find Scorpius clutching his leg even harder and refusing to budge.

"Oh dear, I think I've startled him, Malfoy. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want him drinking this. I suppose he's not used to people raising their voices then?" Hermione asked, trying to sneak a peek at Scorpius who seemed adamant about hiding from her, only with one watery eye in view.

"You know, for someone who suggested we go on a first name basis, you seem awfully stubborn about calling me Malfoy," Draco drawled. Hermione's head snapped up, ready for a comeback but she only saw humour in his eyes.

She chuckled at herself. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mal- Draco. You aren't that much better either, you keep calling me _Granger_!" she exclaimed.

"I know. But I _like_ how _Granger_ sounds. It's easy on the lips," Draco answered suggestively, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck. Was Draco Malfoy flirting with her? In front of his son? And oh dear Merlin, she just noticed that the Junior Auror Brandon was standing beside Draco looking completely embarrassed, with his eyes darting back and forth. Hermione busied herself by walking closer towards Scorpius, who tried to cling onto Draco's right leg now, in order to get further away from her.

"Scorpius, hello. My name's Hermione. Can you say that, hun? Her- My – Oh – Nee," she said, squatting down next to him. She smiled at the child, waiting patiently for his reply. Draco was right. He looked exactly like his father. His hair was the same shade of blonde as Draco's. His eyes were he same stormy grey, and his skin wasn't milky white but paper white. His lashes curled magnificently around his big eyes. And as Scorpius studied Hermione's face, she felt a rush of emptions towards this child. This child, who was cuter than a cherub, whose mother, had taken off the day of his birth, making it the worse birthday gift ever.

"My – nee," Scorpius said softly, jerking Hermione out of her reverie. "Er- mynee", he repeated.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes brightened and she laughed gaily, clapping her hands. How could she radiate such joy, just from hearing Scopius' broken pronunciation of her name? Weren't these sorts of things reserved for parents? Weren't parents supposed to feel the rush of proud, excitement even if their children were in fact he most brainless morons that ever walked the Earth. Not that Scorpius was even _close_ to being a moron, Draco mused. But still, it takes so little for Granger to get excited.

"Yes! Yes, Scorpius! That's me. Her- my – oh – nee. I'm sorry if I scared you just now. It's just that really,really clever wizards _don't_ play with ink bottles or eat quills. They eat biscuits…and they write with the quills. So, are you a clever wizard Scorpius?" Hermione asked positively beaming at the little child in front of her. As she was speaking, she noticed how Scorpius slowly came out from behind Draco.

"Cle-va. Scorp. No eat quills", he said, nodding his head seriously.

"Great! So do you think you'd like to follow me to visit Aunt Ginny? She's not feeling so well now. We could go there and give her a big hug, what do you think?" Hermione said, taking the little boy's hands in hers. Scorpius seemed to contemplate this offer for a moment.

Draco looked down in amazement, as his son interacted with Hermione. Bloody hell, it took forever for Scorpius to warm to Blaise and Blaise was a regular visitor, popping around cafes to join Draco and Scopius for lunch twice, sometimes thrice a week. And here was Granger, talking to him as though he was 5 and not 2. Draco couldn't help noticing that Granger had left her top 2 buttons undone, perhaps due to the supremely hot weather outside. It left him with more to see, and he saw a vast expansion of that creamy skin. He wondered briefly, for a moment, what Granger would smell like, up close? He definitely pinned cinnamon on her. Draco suddenly realized that if _he_ could see this lovely view from up here, it would mean that the twerp Brandon could also be enjoying some…perks.

He turned and glared at Brandon, who true enough had his eyes trained on to the top of Hermione's blouse. Draco didn't know what he was thinking but he was jolted back to reality when he heard Brandon's loud protests of pain and Scorpius' giggle as brought his file down as hard as he could on Brandon's head.

Hermione looked up right then, her heart-shaped lips forming a little 'O' of surprise and she frowned disapprovingly.

"Brandon, leave. Before I decide to smack you with something else. And no tag along mission for a month! No – a _year!_" he shouted at Brandon's retreating back.

"Really, Draco, what was that for? He was just standing there! That was really uncivil behavior! And in front of Scorpius too…we mustn't hit people alright, Scorpius? That wasn't a very nice thing there, what your Daddy did. He's going to say sorry to Brandon later, right?" Hermione said, looking expectantly at Draco.

"Nope," Draco replied without missing a beat.

"Draco! Honestly!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Alright, fine. Daddy will apologize. But you don't apologize okay buddy? Not if twerps like Brandon were looking where they shouldn't be looking!" Draco grumbled. "And you, Granger! Why did you leave so many buttons undone? It's not as though you're melting under the sweltering heat of these impossible work robes!" he said, plucking at the work robes he was wearing himself.

Hermione, who had now gathered Scoprius in her arms and was allowing him to fiddle with her nose was giving Draco an unreadable look.

"Draco, this isn't the Victorian era. It was hot. I didn't know Brandon was looking. And why were _you_ looking for that matter?" she said. Hermione immediately regretted her last sentence as she saw Draco's face turning a million shades of red.

"Well – Granger, I'll have you know, I – I was looking at SCORPIUS! And your perks were just there. I can hardly be blamed!" Draco replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perks? O-kay. Draco d'yu allow it then?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Allow it? Of course bloody hell not! Have you lost your mind Granger? Parading your stuff around Junior Aurors like that. Of course I don't _allow_ it!" Draco said indignantly.

Hermione giggled uncontrollably. Scorpius, seeing her do this, doubled over in excitement. He couldn't understand what his Daddy was so upset about, but Miss Er mynee had such a sweet laugh, and she was so warm and soft. Like Grandma Molly and Aunt Ginny.

"Draco," she said, laughing as she placed an arm on his shoulder for support. "Draco, I meant do you allow me to take Scorpius with me? To see Ginny? I haven't gotten any new runes codes since Auror Jubes isn't back from his mission. I've practically got the week off. You look swamped, so I thought taking Scorpius off your hands for a few hours might give you time to organize yourself,"

Draco could faintly smell Hermione's perfume as she stood so close it him. He couldn't exactly make it out yet, but it smelled like heaven to him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah – sorry. Yeah – yeah, of course you could. Are you sure though? He's really a handful. He's a fussy eater too. And you have to sing him a song every time you put him down or he doesn't stay asleep as long. And he does this thing where he cries when he is – "

"Draco, stop. We'll be fine, right Scorpius?" Hermione said, cutting Draco off as Scorpius played with her hair. His fingers were currently stuck in Hermione's hair, and his face was bunched up in concentration as he tried to spread his fingers to set them free.

"Good luck with that buddy," Draco said, noticing his son's entanglement with Granger's hair. How he wished it were his fingers instead. "Thanks Grang- Hermione. I really, really owe you one. I'll just sort out my schedule for this week, and I'll pop over to take him back at half-past one? Is that okay?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at Scorpius. "Say bye, Scorpius!"

"Bye-bye Da!" Scorpius said, merrily waving his hand that was trapped in Hermione's hair, causing her to wince a little in pain.

"Granger?" Draco called out as Hermione walked to her office with his son. "I…I still wouldn't allow it. I mean – of you allowed me to allow anything in your life, I wouldn't allow it. I'd rather the pleasure be all mine!" he said as he walked back to his office that was in the opposite direction. He could hear Granger's laughter down the office hallway. He closed his office door with his foot and whistled. Suddenly, the day didn't seem too bad anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just happen to love Draco and Hermione very much and decided to make up a story where I can see them together, happily ever after! Please review – I would love it. Thank you so much!**

**I'm super late for my date – but your reviews made this chapter happen! Keep em coming, I love love love the reviews. **

Hermione coughed, dusting soot off Scorpius. She stole a glance at his face and found it contorting oddly.

"Oh Merlin, Scorpius are you okay?" Hermione asked patting his back a little. He looked about a second away from throwing up. She felt bad, but Floo was the safest way to travel. She didn't want risk Splinching the poor boy with Side-Along Apparation.

"Did I hear you Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny sniffled, padding into view. "Oh Hello Scorpius! I've missed you this week…you haven't been around much, have you?" she said delightedly, making her way towards Hermione and the little boy who was resting his head on the crook of Hermione's neck.

"Hello, Gin," Hermione said stepping out of the fireplace. "Draco came in today with his hands tied, so I offered to watch Scorpius for while. I heard you were sick from _him_. Why didn't you tell me anything? I would've been over in an instant."

"I know, 'Mione. Don't panic, Draco only knew because he Floo-ed over a couple of nights ago asking if I could watch Scorp but I had to turn him down. I would've gladly said yes, but Harry's been pulling later nights at the office ever since Draco was assigned a new project. Come on, I was just boiling some water for tea anyways. Have you eaten?" Ginny asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"I had breakfast, thanks. Tea sounds delightful though," Hermione said, settling Scorpius down as they walked towards the kitchen. "He knows his way around here Ginny!" she said somewhat surprised.

Ginny laughed. "Of course he does, Hermione! His childhood was divided between here and the Burrow." She turned towards Scorpius and squatted down to face him. "Scorpius hun, James isn't here today, he's at Grandma Molly's. Why don't you go to the playpen? There are trucks and puzzles in there!"

Scorpius contemplated this for a minute before running off towards the playpen.

"Bye Aunt-Gin! Bye Er-mynee!" he shouted before diving into the bright blue playpen that was in between the sitting room and the kitchen.

Hermione laughed at this. She and Ginny both waved to Scorpius who didn't care very much to return their waves. Hermione walked into the kitchen, that was cozy and a perfect fit for the family of 3 that resided here. She was surprised that Harry and Ginny didn't see the need to expand their house into a luxurious space – Merlin knows that do have the gold for it. But it turned out that Harry and Ginny were content with a small happy home that bustled with activity and children. Hermione supposed Harry never got over the comforts of living at the Burrow. She could see it in his home too.

"So," Ginny began sitting down. She sported a sneeze before continuing. "How was the past week? How have you and Draco been getting along?"

"It's okay, actually," Hermione said breaking off a little piece of buttermilk cookie. She put it in her mouth and chewed for awhile before answering. "Draco asked me to live at the Manor with him – as a roommate - and I haven't given him an answer yet,"

"Yeah, I know. Harry suggested that you move in there actually. He said it made him feel safer knowing that Draco would be there rather than leaving you on your own," Ginny replied.

Hermione laughed. "You needn't babysit me, you know. I did go to Australia myself, and I made it back. In one piece,"

Ginny smiled a little and her pretty face twisted as she sneezed loudly. "Sorry!" she said, shaking her head. "Hermione, you _had_ to go back then. My useless shite of a brother wasn't any help and you were so…broken without David and Norah. Harry didn't speak to me for weeks when he found out I propelled your move to Australia, did you know?"

"No, I didn't know – you both sounded so normal in your letters!"

"Of course we did, Hermione. Harry doesn't have a family. You and Ron. That was it. And after what Ron did to you with that skank Lavender, he wasn't able to _be_ in the same room as him. And _you_ left, and he had no one Hermione. The man spent nearly half his life in the company of my brother and yourself. Suddenly, with both of you gone, it's maddening for him." Ginny said, sipping her tea.

Hermione was quiet for a while as she stirred her tea. "Draco…Harry…are they really friends?" she asked.

"Without a doubt. Draco's been trying to make amends. And trust me, when Harry first brought him home I thought he was barking mad, I did. Told him he couldn't come any further than the Fireplace. But Draco just stood there and get this – his first words were to me were 'Could I call you Ginny, too? I know your name's Ginerva, but I don't know if you'd like me calling you that'." Ginny snorted.

Hermione laughed. "I missed you, and Harry. So much. Sometimes I just wanted to come home but I knew that if I didn't find them, I'd never be the same again,"

"But you still aren't the same Hermione," Ginny said gently.

"I know. Work has kept me busy this past week. But I'd really rather not think about it. I'm just focusing on being happy. Happy that I've found my parents. Happy that things are somewhat normal. Happy that - "

"Happy that you're going to move into the Manor? With its plush decorations and beautiful settings?" Ginny teased.

"I'd rather not, actually. I remember Bellatrix," Hermione shuddered. "Draco seems different. Like he isn't radiating hate, you know? He's much more calm and composed. And sometimes when I talk to him I _feel_ it Gin, I _feel_ as though he's a friend, like we've been friends for years. Like this is the boy I went to school with, minus the cruel insults."

"He's really trying Hermione. And Harry was right. He said you'd take the news badly, but you'd be on board the healing train faster than anyone else," Ginny said patting her hand.

"Potter's _always_ right isn't he?" Draco said, leaning casually against the kitchen doorway. He smirked as the ladies before him jumped in surprise.

"Draco – you're always appearing out of no where! You're like a sneaky cat, do you know that!" Ginny disapprovingly, although a huge smile was formed on her lips.

"Trust me Gin, they do not know me as a _cat._ I think I'm known as the large _snake._ The very _large_ snake", Draco said, his face not twitching an inch.

"Yeah, right! And my skin is as white as day!" came a shout from the sitting room.

Ginny frowned in confusion before smiling delightedly. "You brought Zabini? Excellent! I've been wanting to ask him about this new tramp he's been with. Saw it on Wizard's World last weekend. Horrible skin, absolutely _horrible_..." Ginny said, making her way out of the kitchen.

Draco meandered around Ginny and stood behind the kitchen counter. Hermione was suddenly very aware that it was just the two of them.

"So, I make you _feel_ things, Granger?" Draco said. Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I meant – that you confused me Draco. I'm so used to seeing you a certain way, and now I see this person who's done a 360 on me and I'm not _used_ to it," Hermione sighed, standing up to clear the plates and teacups.

Draco took out his wand and levitated the dirty utensils to the sink. "That's because that was a terrible side of me, Granger. And Harry and Ginny – they've helped me to put aside the part of me that's an insufferable git," he said.

"Insufferable git you were, alright," she said laughing. She walked up to the sink to do the dishes. "I prefer doing them the Muggle way. Therapeutic."

Draco could smell that stunning perfume as she walked by. It was intoxicating. Up close Granger looked even prettier, with little freckles across her nose and her eyes that were so chocolate-brown. It reminded Draco of his first year at Hogwarts, where they served cookies dipped in chocolate that seemed to melt in your mouth.

He took a step towards her and just at that moment, Hermione turned around to open her mouth and say something. She stopped, as she noticed the close proximity of Draco. Draco leaned down, unable to stop himself. He could smell her breath that smelled sweet, like cookies. She probably ate something that Ginny just baked. The smell was unmistakable. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, very lightly.

Imagine his shock when he felt Hermione's hands that were still wet from dishwashing reach up behind his neck and pull him closer. Her wet hands sent shivers down his spine and he pulled her up even closer, deepening their kiss. He remembered the view of her chest this morning and he pulled her even tighter against him, anxious to feel how soft she was against him. She responded by moaning slightly into his mouth and Draco felt the hairs on his arms stand.

Suddenly as fast as the kiss happened, it stopped. Hermione panted, and took a step back from him. She looked up at Draco who was panting just as hard. When was the last time anyone had kissed her like that? Ron, Viktor, Johnny, William –none of them made her feel like that. They were good kissers, but none of them made her feel such energy coursing through her veins. She felt _alive_. In so many years, she felt _alive._ It felt strange to feel this way. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, so she wouldn't walk right back into Draco who looked devilishly handsome with his red lips standing out on his pale face.

"Vanilla," she said weakly. Noticing the look of confusion on Draco's face, she explained, "You always sniff the air when I walk by. My scent – it's vanilla."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just happen to love Draco and Hermione very much and decided to make up a story where I can see them together, happily ever after! Please review – I would love it. Thank you so much!

Harry stood in his garden, watching through the kitchen window as his best friends kissed each other rather – cautiously. He held Scorpius in his arms and wondered how none of the three adults noticed that his Godson had crept out of the house and was happily chasing gnomes in the garden.

"Da and Er-mynee," Scorpius said, pointing though the kitchen window. He saw their kiss and pulled his Godfather's face right down to his and planted a wet kiss right on Harry's nose. "Kiss," he said.

Harry laughed, wiping his face and adjusting his glasses. "Yes, Scorp, kiss. You're getting awfully smart for your age aren't you buddy?" Scorpius wriggled some more and Harry put him down to continue chasing the gnomes. Draco and Hermione tood apart and Harry quickly turned, not wanting them to see him peeking in.

He pondered for a moment if his feelings were normal. He would trust Draco with his life; there was no doubt about it. Draco had more than proven himself to Harry and Ginny. He didn't even feel the need to _warn_ Hermione – because that was how threatening Harry felt Draco was. He remembered all those years ago, when Draco approached him and he thought of how odd it was that they simply gelled, no questions. It wasn't that difficult, and Draco didn't need to spend a copious amount of time trying to win him over, the way he had to for Ginny and Molly.

"_Potter, I want to be an Auror," Draco said, lounging against Harry's office door, not bothering to start with a Hello or any form of greeting._

"_Really, Malfoy? Can we not have this conversation now? I've got to be home – Merlin!" Harry jumped as he noticed the time, "I'm supposed to be home already. Ginny's going to kill me,"_

"_Potter – wait," _

_There was something in Draco's voice that halted Harry's decision to put on his coat. He sounded weary, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He looked that way too, and as Harry looked up at his school rival, he realized Draco Malfoy was no longer the boy that hid behind Daddy's robes. This was his attempt at blending into the wizarding world, without the backing of his parents._

"_I want to be an Auror. I heard Jubes saying you had a free spot. Many of them are dropping out because they're seeking more time with their families. I –I've done my fair share to tear this wizarding community apart. Let me help put it right," Draco said._

"_That's why you came to speak to me? You could've easily approached Shaklebolt. You know he's not biased. Besides - you want to be an Auror? Malfoy you have enough money to feed half of Africa if you'd wanted…"_

"_It's not about the gold. I'm making amends, I told you. I thought I'd start with you," Draco said. _

_Harry hastened and put on his coat. He stood up and made to leave. For a moment, he caught Draco's expression of disbelief. It was as though he was shocked that Harry wasn't even taking a second to consider his statement. _

"_Well come on then, Ginny's making dinner. You look like shite. You could come over and grab a bite." Harry said finally, leaving his office door open for Draco to step out with him._

_Harry knew Draco was trying his hardest. It would take quite a lot for a person to approach their arch nemesis for forgiveness. Granted, Draco didn't say anything about an apology, but his actions were screaming at the wizarding world to pardon him. If Harry didn't start somewhere, neither would the rest of community. He knew how easily influenced the closely-knit community was._

"_Saint Potter," Draco smirked, his face bearing no trace of malice or sneer. He stood up as well, and joined Harry in leaving the office._

_Harry laughed at that comment."Git," he replied._

"Hey, you."

Harry turned to find Ginny placing a small kiss on his neck. "I've missed you so badly this week. Are you home for the night? Hermione's here, Draco, Blaise and Scorp too,"

"Hi, Gin. Yeah I'm home for the night. Took the day off early, because I have an incessant fire burning in my loins. For you." Harry said turning around and pulling his wife close to him.

Ginny laughed gaily, swatting her husband's chest. "You say the weirdest things, Harry, I swear!" She kissed his lips, then his cheeks and lastly his nose. "But I love you just the same. And I've missed you too. I had to put out my own fires…by my lonely self," she said, her eyes twinkling. Harry laughed and kissed Ginny again.

"They were kissing Gin," Harry said turning his head slightly towards the kitchen window.

"It's okay, Harry. We trust Draco, and Hermione's not stupid. Let's just…give them some room to breathe, alright?," Ginny said, reaching for her husband's hand. "Come on then, let's find Scorpius. I swore I heard him a minute ago playing with those gnomes. Blaise left so suddenly, while I was talking. Said he'd come back tomorrow because he couldn't stand my nagging. Can you _believe _that Harry? Me? Nagging? He should be happy I didn't hit his head with my Firebolt when I grilled him about the tramp he's currently seeing. Honestly…"

Harry laughed, following his wife further into his garden, in search of Scorpius.

Hermione twisted the hem of her dress. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked out from behind the kitchen counter.

"Granger, wait! Please," Draco said. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't form the words that explained how her kiss blew his chaotic world into smithereens. How the years of dread and burden he'd been bagging around felt loose from his grip, and how child-like and vulnerable he felt, with his heart slamming against his chest.

"Why did you kiss me, Draco" Hermione asked.

"You kissed me back," Draco pointed out softly.

"I- I – That's not the point Draco. Why did you kiss me? Everything's as confusing as it is. You don't need to confuse Scorpius any further," Hermione shot back.

"Granger, kissing you is hardly confusing my _son_. Where the hell is he, by the way? Weren't you supposed to be _watching_ him? And before you go about pointing fingers at me, give me a moment, to collect my thoughts alright woman!" Draco said, his voice louder than it should have been.

Hermione looked up, not to find a sneering Draco, who looked ready to bite off her head. She saw instead, a version of Draco she'd never seen before: vulnerable. He looked so confused, that Hermione felt a pang of guilt for taking out her anger on him. His eyes were flashing, and he raked his hand through his hair several times, trying to regain his composure.

"I don't know why I did that Hermione. You're beautiful – I suppose. And – I don't know, I wanted to?" Draco said, scratching the back of his neck, looking at Hermione. His eyes searched her face for any clue that would tell him how to give the right answer, the answer she was waiting to hear. Her look remained impassive, albeit the brick red blush she was sporting.

Hermione nodded. She knew she was jumping too fast. Draco was a man whose marriage status was neither here nor there, he had an adorable son that had to suffer the misfortune of being shipped between houses to be cared for properly, and here she was, trying to force an answer out of Draco for a simple kiss they shared. She shook her head. When had she become so backwards? She was usually forward thinking. She shouldn't have let her temper gotten the better of her anyways.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Draco. Can we forget this ever happened? We were both caught up in the moment. I was confused with the new you, and you were thinking of Astoria – and I don't know – it just happened, okay? I liked it too, but can we forget it? We could forget it and go look for Scorpius; he was just in the playpen. I'm sure he would still be there."

If Hermione had paused, to take a breath, or to even adjust her hair, she would have looked up and noticed how Draco's face turned cold when she mentioned Astoria. She would have understood that linking Astoria to the kiss was furthest away from the explanation Draco wanted to give her.

"I kissed you because I felt like it, because I wanted to, because you look so god damn stunning in that office wear, Hermione. It had nothing to do with Astoria. She wasn't even on my mind for the past week. It didn't _just _happen, but we could forget it if that's what you wanted," Draco said, his arms folded across his chest. He couldn't believe Hermione tried to reason using Astoria. Why in the name of Merlin would he be thinking about the woman who decided to abandon him and his child for years? It made no sense, at all. People called Hermione the Brightest Witch of her Age. Draco could see that in many aspects, but when it came to reading a person's feelings, Hermione was doing a rubbish job thus far.

And what the bloody hell was she going on about confusing Scorpius for? This woman really knew how to throw him off the subject entirely.

"You're impossible, Draco. How the hell was I supposed to know that? I just _assumed_ –"

"Well, you shouldn't have! I never assumed you were thinking of Nitwit ginger when you were – "

"Don't call Ron that!" Hermione shouted, stamping her foot.

"I'll call that cheating bastard whatever the bloody hell I want! Nitwit Ginger! NITWIT GINGER!"

"_Stop_ it!"

"Nitwit Redhead,"

"Draco Malfoy, stop it right now, I will hex you into oblivion, I _swear –_"

"Nitwit Gingy Redhead!"

There was a loud bang and for a moment, Hermione stood stock still. Then she burst out laughing as the smoke around Draco's head disappeared. He turned to the kitchen mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of what Hermione was laughing so hard at.

"Goodness, Draco. With hair like that, you'd definitely qualify to b a Weasley," Ginny said, sporting a smirk of her own from the kitchen doorway. She had Scorpius perched on her hip. Scorpius looked curiously at his father before making a face and turning to face the other two adults beside him who were bent over, laughing at something. He supposed it was something extremely hilarious because he hadn't seen his Uncle Harry laugh this hard before.

Harry was laughing deeply. He and Hermione hung on to each other, both gasping for air as they tried to control their mirth of laughter. Even Ginny allowed her smirk to stretch into a wide smile.

Draco took a look once more at the mirror and saw his lips form a wan smile. He did deserve it for being such an annoying git. He supposed Lucius would be rolling around in his grave, hearing how his son was now 'qualified' to be a Weasley with flaming red hair.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just happen to love Draco and Hermione very much and decided to make up a story where I can see them together, happily ever after! Please review – I would love it. Thank you so much! I've been typing out chapters like crazy. Hope you guys like it; let me know what works for you I'd love to heart it!

Hermione sighed, stretching her neck. There was a loud crick and she felt instantly better, the tension slowly ebbing away from the base of her head. Her mind was constantly working, and the new runes that Auror Jubes brought in were difficult to read. They must have dated back quite some time.

She looked around her office, which was decorated _immaculately_ as Draco had said. She hadn't realized her office was that neat. She sighed again. In the wizarding world, everything was so different. She supposed she still felt a little like an outsider in the wizarding world. Harry understood that feeling; they belonged to both worlds, growing up with chores done the Muggle way, and experiencing years of Muggle life before stepping into a magical world. When she was younger she did everything in order simply because she savoured every moment that she had in the wizarding world. As though arranging her spell books by height and then author gave her an extended time _spent_ in the magical world. She heard a loud crash next door and sighed. Working a few offices down from Draco taught her to learn to expect odd sounds and noises that came from his office at least once a day. She stood up, stretched, and started making her way down to his office.

She wondered if Draco had gotten use to her pandering around and popping into his office? He certainly doesn't mind spending loads of times in mine, she mused. Apart from turning his hair red 2 weeks ago, Draco and Hermione had completely ignored the fact that they shared a kiss that was powerful enough to rock their worlds. They carefully tiptoed around the subject, choosing to focus on other things instead, such as cracking difficult runes together, or sometimes, Draco would bring to her strange artifacts he uncovered on a mission. Together they would strip down the artifact for any dark magic. Hermione almost choked to death from laughing too hard when Draco brought in a screwdriver and a packet of screws, determined that it was a torture contraption of some sort that had been charmed to look pretty with bright handles and shiny screws.

Her feet came to a halt in front of Draco's office. She saw Scorpius, still in his pyjamas, standing near his father looking tearful. Draco looked no better, towering above his son, his face forming a frown.

Draco looked up at Hermione, who was standing at his office door, she was gathering her hair into a low bun. He was getting used to having her around now, in fact, he felt comforted by her presence because she was always there to help him rationalize his thoughts or help him out of a particularly difficult situation. He was surprised at how easily she spoke to him, her brown eyes warm, bearing no grudges. They haven't spoken about the kiss but Draco supposed it was for the better. There was no point in bringing up things that made them uncomfortable, and for some reason, Draco found an odd sensation in his stomach whenever he did something right to make Hermione smile. It was as though her approval, whether in a form of a smile, or a nod of her head seemed to pardon him again and again for his prejudiced mistakes all those years ago. Her reassuring smile whenever he did something right with Scorpius made him feel as though he had struck jackpot at the lottery. A Muggle thing he chanced upon and brought to Hermione. He was convinced the lottery ticket was some kind of Muggle runes, and when Hermione laughed and explained it to him, he almost wished that the world would open and swallow him up. Hermione had brought him to a convenience store in Muggle London and taught him how to buy a few lottery tickets, just for fun, as she had said. He hadn't won anything, but that small trip with her during lunch made him feel as though he had won everything and then some.

"Scorpius, what's the matter, honey?" Hermione said as she walked towards him. She could see the boy's eyes trained on his father. Norah and David never raised their voice at her, and Hermione grew up to learn that not that many children were that fortunate. Scorpius, who was always too quick for the adults, did cause a lot of mishaps, and if Hermione could count everytime she heard a _Scorpius NO! _or a _Scorpius, put that down please…._from Draco, she would need a new account at Gringotts.

Apparently, Hermione's placating voice was all it took for Socrpius to burst into full fledged sobs. He ran towards Hermione's outstretched arms and proceeded to bury his face in her neck.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay honey, it's okay…" Hermione cajoled patting his back. She looked at Draco, trying to get some words out of him and found his tiredly waving his wand to put his disheveled office back in order.

"It's not that I don't love awkward silences Draco, but aren't you going to tell me what happened here?" Hermione asked, rocking Scorpius slightly. He seemed to have calmed down more but he was still whimpering every now and then.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "He was asking for his _Mummy_. I don't know where he heard that word. Probably at Ginny's. Kept saying Mummy, mummy, mummy. It was driving me _mad_. I showed him a picture of Ginny…" Draco said pointing at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of Draco, Scorpius and the Potters from last Christmas. They were all laughing and pointing at James, who had his face contorted in concentration as his nappy turned steadily darker. Harry who was holding him, had a face of such shock that his was trying to push the baby into Ginny's arms without much luck. "…but he kept shaking his head and saying _Mummy_," he finished.

"And you took out your anger on Scorpius by blasting your office?" Hermione whispered incredulously. Scorpius was slowly lulling into a slumber. His body felt heavy and soft against Hermione. She took that opportunity to breathe in his scent and marveled at how lovely babies always smelt. Scorpius had a mixture baby sweat, fresh baby powder and a little of cologne. Draco's cologne she supposed. He probably slept right next to Draco last night.

"Merlin, no! This was all Scorpius. He does this all the time when he's angry. Which is why I can't seem to find him a nanny that would stick," Draco said, gesturing at the couch near his coffee table. He didn't want Hermione to stand and hold Scorpius for too long, it would make her tired.

"But…I don't understand, Draco. Nannies should be quite apt at dealing with magical mishaps from 2 year olds, they're trained to do so…are you looking at the right sort of nannies? Maybe I could pull up a list for you, I know Hannah manages an agency like that," Hermione said, walking over to the couch. She sat down with a sleeping Scorpius and inhaled his scent again. It was heavenly.

"Oh, I hire Muggle nannies for Scorp. Remember that _Top Secret_ list I asked Brandon to pull out for me? It's his research collection of top rated Muggle nannies. Of course it didn't help that Scorpius went through them as fast as tearing up papers," Draco said, easily rearranging his books that were strewn across the floor. He levitated them right back to their shelves.

"Muggle nannies? Whatever for, Draco? They're not used to magical children at all! You'd probably have to Obliviate them every chance you get… Unless you're hiring a Squib? Like Squib nannies, is that what you mean?"

"No – Muggle nannies. Not squibs. I want Scorpius to grow up understanding that these people are just like us, magical or not. I suppose interaction from a young age will solve that problem. Don't want him growing up like me…with all sorts of garbage drilled into me. Besides, Muggles are quite handy themselves. Would do Scorpius a great deal of good if he grew up around them as well," Draco settled into the plush couch opposite Hermione. He closed his eyes for a moment and raked his hands through his hair. He saw Hermione watching him, a thoughtful look on her face. It was as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I told you Granger…I'm not my father…So, don't look so shocked every time you see me do something that doesn't have _prejudiced git _stamped all over it," Draco said, smiling slightly as Hermione's eyes grew wide at his words.

"And I repeat – I never said you were," Hermione said, without missing a beat. "It's all new to me, Draco. I can't help it if my face reacts that way," she said, laughing a little. She looked at Draco, who stood up, reaching to take Scorpius out of her arms.

"No, no…it's fine. I like him, he's like a big bag of goodness, radiating so much joy, I'd love to hold him a while longer, if that's okay with you?" Hermione asked, rocking Scorpius a little.

Draco nodded, understanding her sentiments. He could have the shittiest day at work but being with Scorpius for 5 minutes would take away most of the bad parts of his day. He was a little surprised that Hermione warmed up so quickly to his son though. He decided it wasn't a bad thing, it was just a different thing altogether.

He was nervous as he opened his mouth again. "Grang- Hermione, do you want to maybe, you know…put Scorpius down? I know you hate the Manor, Ginny told me. I can't believe I even suggested that you be my roommate there after Aunt Bella…", he shook his head, trying to stop himself from rambling. "Anyway, do you want to put him down? I promise you the place is different, I had it striped down to boot and I re-did everything. You won't really know it's the Manor…apart from it being the Manor I suppose,"

Hermione looked at the man seated opposite her. She had every reason to politely decline, say no and walk back into her office where tens of parchment stood, ready to be filtered through, runes ready to be solved. And yet, she felt a compelling urge to stay a little longer with Draco and Scorpius. Perhaps she was getting jealous of Ginny's cozy family, maybe she was trying to get some of that with Draco. Perhaps she was just missing Ron so much, that Draco came into the picture and completely made her forget about how badly Ron had hurt her. Perhaps, she shouldn't even entangle herself with this family because she couldn't predict the outcome of her actions. There were so many things running though Hermione's mind.

She took a deep breath. Draco watched her face, curiously, anxiously as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Okay," she said simply. "Okay, let's go,"

Hermione didn't know what was in store for her, but she knew that right at that place in time, she wanted nothing more to hold a sleeping Scorpius and maybe, steal a few more glorious minutes with Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, I own nothing~ Characters and names belong to J.K Rowling. Got the idea for the game from "The Truth About Forever" by Sarah Dessen.**

** I got a few nasty PMs too - telling me I'm doing Draco and Hermione some injustice by dragging out their story so long. So here's a little more interaction time for you, I hope you're nicer in the next PM :( I'm sorry if my chapters have loads of spelling errors, I have no beta, so yeah, I'll correct it as I read it again :)) **

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, coughing as soot shot up her nose. She held him closer as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. There was a wine red couch, right before her, and cream curtains behind that were drawn apart to reveal majestic floor-to-ceiling windows. She squinted as she stepped closer to the window, and into the glorious sunlight that was streaming in. She could see dust particles, floating aimless around her head, and she marveled at how bright the Manor looked. "It's…so bright here. I remember it being so gloomy."

"Yeah, well, when Father was in charge of decorations, he used loads of Dark Magic to completely seal off the place. I suppose the spells he used had something of an effect on the house. Our furniture and the wooden walls kept turning darker and darker." Draco said. He gestured her towards a narrow hallway. Hermione noticed a television and a hi-5 system on her way out. She wondered quietly to herself, who did the shopping for Draco? She couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy in Muggle London trying to buy a television set complete with a sound system.

"But you don't need such Dark Magic to make your house Unplottable. Maybe he just had poor taste in furniture?"

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. "Granger, sometimes you surprise me…My father hoarded Dark Wizards here. He had to take extreme measures to ensure the Ministry didn't find out about the _kind_ of Dark Spells used in this house," He opened a door, that led to Scorpius' bedroom. It was painted sky blue and there were little clouds to accompany the colour. "But you may be right, he _did_ have horrible colour matching skills."

Hermione laughed good-naturedly. That much was true, Lucius Malfoy would probably have thought of keeping his underground activities private and hidden from the Ministry if he could. She placed Scorpius down, gently crossing his legs over his tiny bolster and drawing up a pale blue blanket over his small frame. She leaned down, and placed a small kiss on his forehead, briefly inhaling his scent one last time for the day. She could have sunken in right next to Scorpius and napped if it wasn't for Draco who was by the changing table, piling diapers and pulling out various things from the adjoining bathroom with his wand. Hermione stood up and made her way towards him. There was a loud crack, and Hermione's hand instinctively flew to Scorpius. She looked around the room only to find everything in order, with Scorpius sleeping soundly.

"Master Draco! Oh no, oh no, oh no no no…Tilly said she would do it, why has master done it himself? Has Tilly done a bad job, Master?"

Hermione looked down to find an elf dressed in a miniature Santa suit, complete with a Santa hat that had holes cut out for large, long elfish ears.

"Tilly, no, of curse not. I just wanted to arrange myself, see? You did great, I just _suddenly_ thought of adding a few more things to the table…see?" Draco said, showing the distraught elf the things he had pulled from the bathroom.

"So Tilly didn't do a bad job then?"

"You never could, Tilly. You know that!"

"Is this Missus _the _Missus Granger Master has been talking about?" Tilly directed her large golf ball eyes towards Hermione. Apparently Draco's explanation had calmed her down enough for her to notice other things.

Hermione smiled kindly at the elf. She looked adorable in the Santa suit, and Hermione tried to mask her expression of shock on her face. Draco Malfoy was really capable of change. Here stood a house elf in his home, having a completely civil conversation with him, in clean fresh clothes too. It wasn't that she doubted him, it was just that he seemed to have an endless supply of surprises waiting for her.

"Hello Tilly. My name's Hermione Granger, but you can just call me Hermione," she said walking towards the elf. Tilly's eyes grew even rounder, if that was possible, she made a mad dash to Hermione's legs and hugged it tightly.

"Tilly would bow, as low as Tilly wishes she could, but master Draco has forbidden Tilly to bow at all. Master Draco says elf and wizards is the same, because Miss Granger says so and we shouldn't bow. But oh! Oh how _happy_ Tilly is to see Missus. The Free-er of elves! Oh! This is a happy day for Tilly!"

Hermione, quite flabbergasted by Tilly's sudden hug, reached down to hug her right back, fixing her eyes on Draco, giving him the eldest smile she could manage while Tilly grabbed her in a choking hug.

One of her biggest concerns when she left London all those years ago was the discontinuation of her work on S.P.E.W in the Department for Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures. She harassed Kingsley for a good replacement and he assured her that Neville Longbottom was more than happy to accept the job. Hermione was disgruntled at first because she knew Neville's passion lay in Herbology and plants, not magical creatures. Harry had reminded her then, how stubbornly Neville fought for the ones he loved, and Hermione should just trust him to do it right because he wouldn't take on a job he didn't care about. But right now she looked down at Tilly, who was joyous and happy, which meant her words _did_ reach people - Draco Malfoy being one of them - and she felt her heart expand with so much warmth.

"I'm so happy to meet you too, Tilly! You look wonderful, I might add,"

Tilly nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, Tilly is a happy free elf. Tilly gets to do what she wants _when_ she wants. Master Draco never scolds Tilly, he only does so when Tilly is doing too much work,"

"That's right Tilly, you have to remember to take care of yourself," Hermione said encouragingly.

Scorpius was beginning to stir. Hermione stood up and motioned at Draco that she would wait outside. Draco nodded and held up a finger to show that he would need another minute by the changing table. Hermione walked out of Scorpius' bedroom, silently shutting the door. She made her way down the hallway, Tilly trotting happily by her side, quite contented to be walking with her.

"Master Draco is a good man, Missus Hermione. He is different from Master Lucius," Tilly shuddered. "Can Tilly fix you anything, Missus? Tilly would be happy to,"

"It's okay, Tilly, I think I would hang out here for a little while. I'll tell you if I'm hungry though, is that okay?"

"Certainly, Missus. Tilly will go now. It is a pleasure to meet Missus," Tilly said, before Disapparating with a loud crack.

* * *

Draco shut the door to Scorpius' room. He shook his head and laughed a little at Tilly's confession. A bulk of what she said was true, but Draco never expected her to blurt it all to Hermione. And Hermione's smile when she heard that…it was as though Draco had done something equivalent to _saving half of Africa_ as Potter would say. He never understood that expression really, but it felt as though he was using it in the right context.

He walked down the hallway, peering into each room, wondering where Hermione had gone. He stopped when he finally found her standing in his reading room. Draco quite liked his reading room. It had light green walls; with shelves that were magnificently high that one might need a ladder to reach the higher books. He smiled as he watched Hermione running her fingers along the spine of the books. "I take it you like it here?"

"It's beautiful, Draco…It's amazing, there's so much light in here." She stopped to face him. "If I go missing, well…now you know where to find me," she joked feebly.

"I wouldn't want you to go missing, Granger," Draco said, walking into the reading room and standing right opposite Hermione. Up close, he could see the light shining through her eyes, making her dark chocolate eyes a little more hazel in colour. Draco found it fascinating that even her eyes had so much detail.

"I'm sorry"

"Did I say something wrong? I just meant that I liked your company"

"No, I'm sorry. For how I reacted the first time Harry told me about you. About how you're trying. I'm sorry, that like you said, every time you do something right my face shows nothing _but_ disbelief. I'm truly sorry, Draco, because you're doing an amazing job, and you deserve more credit that my silly doubtful looks," Hermione finished fiercely.

Draco laughed. "Granger, your looks are anything but doubtful," He walked towards a cabinet located beside the large study table behind Hermione. He opened it and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass. "If you want to know, every time I needed to do something…make a decision…I would ask myself _what would granger do_? And if it seemed something Hermione-esque, I'd do it. You represented everything that was right to me. Your decisions, the way you thought things through. Potter's always telling me he and the Weasel would have been dead long before fourth year if it wasn't for your brains. So yeah, when I think of the _right_ thing to do, I usually think of you,"

"Like _What Would Jesus Do?_" Hermione chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Muggle expression…" Hermione said, shaking her head. She never knew Draco sought to channel her in making his decisions. Didn't he hate her once upon a time? "Why didn't you talk to me, or write to me…if you were thinking that much about what I'd do?"

"Because I would really fancy you hexing my head off Granger," Draco replied sarcastically, holding out a glass of Firewhiskey to Hermione.

"I wouldn't have!"

"Yes, you would," Draco replied bluntly.

Hermione smiled. "I suppose I would. I was in a really bad place when I left. With Ron and my parents and everything,"

"Yeah, well, Weasel's an ass. Leaving you for Brown…dunno what he sees in that bag of rubbish anyways. I see him around the office, hanging out, waiting for Potter It was as though he couldn't take it that Potter and I share _some_ common grounds. D'yu know Harry knocked him out cold when he tried to press for information on where you were?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "But Harry's never rash,"

"Yep. Weasel just pissed the fuck out of him. Out of me too, I'd love to take a swing at him, but then I'd lose my missions and I figured messing up his already messed up face wasn't that worth it,"

Hermione looked up at Draco, who drained the remaining of the amber liquid in his glass. He looked positively angry, recollecting about Ron. It made Hermione's heart flutter strangely in her chest. She gulped a little Firewhiskey, hoping to quell her heartbeat.

"Draco, let's play a game… Have you heard of Truth?" she asked.

"No…but could we sit down? You do realize we've been talking for almost 20 minutes. I'm surprised you like standing this long!" he walked towards the couch in front of the large desk. "So Truth…?"

"Well, basically we just tell each other the Truth I suppose," Hermione said, stretching her legs out. "Like...I could ask you, What's your favourite food, and you have to tell me 'Shepherd's Pie' and it goes on and on."

Draco picked up her legs before settling them on his lap and sitting down. "Sounds interesting. But how do I know you're telling the truth? You could be fibbing me for all I know, and I'd spill out my deepest darkest secrets to you," he teased.

Hermione shook her head. "Trust. You have to trust me. Tell you what, why don't you take a stab at it? You can go first," she paused, straining her ears. "Is that Scorpius? Do you hear him?"

"No, I cast Sonorus Charm around Scorp's room. We should be able to hear his cries from 50 miles away,"

Hermione settled back down into the couch. "Oh, alright. Well…go on then, ask me something,"

"Right. Right…What's your favourite colour?"

"Too easy…Takes the fun out of the game, Draco. The answer's blue."

"That's the same as Scorpius then. He goes bonkers when I get him stuff that's not blue…refuses to have it. Even his bloody teddy bear's blue…So you ask me a question now, right?"

"Yes…" Hermione laughed, running her fingers around her temples. "Did you love Astoria?"

"Wow, talk about taking it slow Granger…" He was quiet for a long while, and he summoned the Firewhiskey bottle to refill his and Hermione's glass. "No I never _loved_ her. I tolerated her, the marriage, our parents. But I never loved her. I love Scorpius though…that I do."

"How could you…you know, make love to her then? If you didn't _love_ her?"

"I thought it was one question at a time? This means I get 2 questions with you later, Granger…I didn't _rape_ her, if that was where you were going with it. We just…did it. And I told you, it was an Unbreakable Vow. I didn't want to risk anyone's life."

"Must have been horrible sex then," Hermione shuddered.

"You're one to talk…bet sleeping with the Weasel was no better than sleeping with an inexperienced fourteen year old,"

"Draco! Honestly, why must you be so mean?" Hermione said frowning. She scrunched up her face and drank some Firewhiskey. Her face relaxed again as she turned to Draco. She noticed the pale blonde hairs on his arm that was so close to her face. "But you're right. It was _awful_."

She recalled how Ron was never smooth or gentle with her. Pulling at her nipples till they were sore, and then turning her around to plunge into her – that was his style. He never waited till she was a little more wet, or to see if she was enjoying it as much as he was.

He would plunge into her, quickly, as though they were on a war raid, and slam into her repeatedly as he sought his release. It was never good with Ron, and he was her first. "What do you think of me?"

"I think…you're brilliant. At what you do and being a _person_."

"What do you mean?"

"This counts as a double question, Granger…" Draco said, playfully tickling her feet. He caught Hermione rolling her eyes. "You're smart and funny. You're loyal. You're good with Scorpius. You're just good at everything you do. Do you want me to go on, because I could you know, I really could…"

Hermione laughed, and swatted his arm playfully. She could see him sliding lower into the couch and returning her smile.

"You're impossible. But I get what you mean…and thanks, I think you're brilliant too, Draco. I really do,"

"Now that's sad, Granger. Paying me a compliment just because I said something nice about you," Draco teased. "So let's get serious. _Exactly_ how bad was the sex with the Weasel?"

Hermione laughed harder this time. The alcohol was getting to her but she didn't care. It had been years since she felt this relaxed. She felt good, with her legs resting on Draco's lap, her hand nursing a glass of Firewhiskey and her mind free to wander and ask as many questions as she wanted. Life was good right now, so she drank up and sat a little straighter. "Well, it wasn't much of a two person thing with us…"

Draco laughed and looked at the woman sitting next to him. He could get used to hearing that laugh. He really could. He reached out and hesitantly toyed with her fingers that were within his reach. She didn't pull away, so he continued with his thumb, sliding across her fingers as she described her horrible events with the Weasel. Draco let her voice wash over him, and take him to a place he was had long sought after, but never found. She took him back to his happy place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys: I've got no beta so please please don't hate on me. I promise to be extra careful when I clack away. :) And, thank you thank you thank you for those who've followed reviewed or favourited this story! It means so so much to me. I think you might like the Draco Hermione interaction here! ;) Longest chapter by far, and I think I'm going to keep the chapters at this length. Let me know your thoughts, as usual...I'd love it :) Enjoy! **

**All characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just an avid Dramione fan.** **Invention of the game of Truth belongs to Sarah Dessen.**

"Er-mynee. Train. Choo! Choo!"

Hermione turned her head, looking over at Scorpius. She handed him a toy train that was sitting on her kitchen counter. He looked adorable, in his green pyjama suit, with his blonde hair messily askew and his face patchy and red from sleeping on one for too long. "Yes, love. Train! Good job buddy," She yawned tiredly, rubbing her red eyes. Scorpius had been up since 5 this morning. She would need to take a Pepper Up potion soon. If she kept it at this rate, she would be falling right back asleep before 10 am and it was only 9 in the morning.

There was a crack and Hermione turned her head to see Harry standing in her apartment with James in tow. Hermione felt as though she was looking at two of the same people. She chuckled slightly as she held out her arms to take a sleepy James into her arms.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, plopping down beside her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Took the day off. Incase you needed to do shopping or get organized. Thought you could use a hand. Besides, don't you want to spend more time with James? Look at him. He's amazing, isn't he?"

"Blowing your own trumpet a little too much, aren't you Harry?" Hermione looked at James, whose startling green eyes searched her face curiously.

But I haven't really got anything to organize really. I'm crashing at my parent's apartment for the time being. It's only until I've found something that I like that I'd move out of here. It's so beautifully furnished and stocked that I don't mind bumming around here," Hermione said. She watched as Scorpius walked over to James and handed him the toy train. It definitely looked weird she decided, as though miniature Harry and miniature Draco were playing with trains.

"Why's Scorpius here anyways?"

"Long story, Harry. But to keep it short, Draco had an errand to run. Kingsley sent for him early this morning," Hermione yawned, widely. "And since I was at the Manor last night I told him I'd take Scorpius this morning," she finished, yawning again, placing her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Why were you at the Manor?," Harry asked looking down at his best friend.

Hermione sighed tiredly. "I- I don't know Harry. Just to put Scorpius down, initially. Then I just spent more time with Draco and one thing led to another…"

Harry became rigid. "How'd you get from kissing to sleeping with him so fast! That's- that's crazy, Hermione. Even by your standards!"

"Harry Potter… Exactly _what_ are my standards? Since you know so much about them I'd like to hear it from you!" Hermione said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't mean that. I mean – I mean –"

"And how did you know Draco and I kissed? Were you having us watched or something Harry? Because if you were, I _swear_ –"

"_NO_, Hermione, of course not! I just _saw_ you, when I was returning home that day. I was outside with Scorpius, chasing gnomes." Harry sighed, placing an arm around Hermione. She was like a sister to him. It used to make him feel invincible, with Ron and Hermione by his side. The family he never had. But Ron had committed some really irreversible mistakes that Harry didn't blame Hermione for not forgiving. Harry knew she was going through a hard time, and he shouldn't have judged her that quickly. "I trust Draco, with my life. With Ginny's, James' and yours. So I don't question the man you're with. Or considering to be with. I'm just worried about you. 'Mione," he said quietly.

Hermione looked over at Scorpius who was gurgling animatedly while James flapped his arms around, running in circles. She smiled and held out her arms, only to have both Scorpius and James running into her. She crashed back onto the cushion pillows behind her laughing as the boys squirmed on her body.

"I'm honestly alright Harry. Draco just helps me forget," Hermione said, not sure where to begin. Draco didn't make her forget herself. He just made her forget the world she was living in. She felt alive, noticed and involved but not in a negative way. She searched for the words to explain her feelings to her best friend as Scorpius and James went behind her and Harry. They hooked themselves around Harry's neck and were trying to jump forward in an effort to get him to swing back and forth, with them on his back. "He's so different. It's like finding a really old favourite book in a really new house. It's that happy, nostalgic feeling you get, you know?"

"I do. It's like when I see Ginny. I don't see the war, or the bad things. I just see her laughing and smiling, sometimes I see her in one of her tempers too…but I get it, new but familiar as well, right?"

"Something of that sort," Hermione said, yawning widely again. She tried her very best to conceal her mouth as she watch Harry rocking backwards and forth with Scorpius on his back now, as James stood by, clutching his stomach and laughing. "You look absolutely ridiculous by the way, doing that," she added, receiving a glare from Harry.

"I'm happy you're happy," Harry said, nudging his sleepy best friend. "I know you're smart enough to make the right decisions, so I'm happy for you,"

"Harry…we aren't together, I promise. We're just…friends. As of now. And I like it that way," Hermione said, reaching out to pull Scorpius onto her lap. He laughed and tried to snatch at Harry. "You're my favorite person in the world Harry, I promise you, but all I want to do right now is _sleep_. I thought I'd fix Scorpius a meal and put him down for a nap,"

"Are you chasing me and my lovely son out, Hermione?"

Hermione yawned, unable to control herself. "Of course I am Harry, but only with a million promises to catch up after I'm rejuvenated, okay?"

Harry laughed and stood up. He didn't feel the least bit offended. If there was something he and Hermione understood each other perfectly about, it was the fact that everyone needed some space. He appreciated his space, and he knew Hermione, growing up as an only child preferred liked it that way too. It was lovely, having the Weasleys take them in all those summers ago, but sometimes Harry and Hermione just wanted to retreat back into the quiet alcoves.

"I'll see you at work, then?" Harry said, pulling Hermione up to her feet.

"Yes, yes you will. I'll probably come in sometime next week though. Not much for me to do at the moment," Hermione replied, quickly standing up and taking Scorpius with her. "I sorry for being such a terrible friend today Harry. Really,"

"You aren't. But you should come by – visit Molly, Arthur. Ginny too. You do know next Sunday is Ron's birthday? Are you coming to the Burrow, then?"

"I honestly don't know Harry," Hermione said, shifting Scorpius to her other hip as he laid his head down on her should, resting from his fitful giggles with James. "We'll see…ok? But no promises or anything,"

"No promises," Harry repeated, nodding as he leaned forward to peck Scorpius goodbye. "I'll see you soon young man! Aunt Ginny has missed you, and Grandma Molly. And _me_!" he added, making a funny face at Scorpius.

"Miss Aunt Gin," Scorpius said, laughing at Harry.

Hermione smiled, and picked one of Scorpius' hands waving bye to Harry and James as they Disapparated out of her apartment.

She settled Scorpius in a booster chair nearby and pushed it to the kitchen counter. Her mind was whirling from her conversation with Harry. I'm not moving too fast, am I? The kiss did happen, she reasoned, but it was just in the heat of the moment, and Draco hadn't mentioned anything about it. Besides, she wasn't going to ruin this new friendship with Draco. She learnt so much from him from yesterday itself. She learnt that his favourite past time was reading, just like her. About how he loved the ocean, but had never been to one. She learnt about how much he loved his mother and wished she could see how much he had changed now. Hermione also learnt how Draco never hated her in school, but just had to be mean to her or hear endless ribbings from the sixth-years as to why the son of Lucius Malfoy didn't know how to put a Mugglborn in her 'rightful' place.

Hermione opened her pantry, grabbing a box of _Barilla_ pasta noodles. She set up a pot of water, and using her wand, she heated up the water immediately. Dumping in the uncooked noodles, she waved her wand at the pantry and the fridge, the ingredients in her mind soaring across the kitchen counter. It made Scorpius laugh as he saw tomatoes, beef packages and onions slide in front of him.

"To-ma-to" Hermione enunciated slowly, holding it up in from of Scorpius.

"To-to" Scorpius said, mimicking her tone, his face in serious concentration.

Hermione burst out laughing as she ruffled his hair. "Good enough, I suppose,"

When she finally dished out the bowl of pasta and meat balls, Hermione felt too lazy to even eat. She felt every bone in her body protesting from the lack of sleep. It was a wonder to her how she managed to feed Scorpius who seemed ready to accept each mouthful without Hermione having to make aeroplane noises or Transfigure the spoon to look like a mini choo-choo train. When that was finally done, Hermione took a bleary eyed Scorpius to her bedroom where she drew him a hot bath and changed him using clothes from an overnight bag that Draco had hastily thrown together. She lay a sleepy Scorpius down and snuggled right next to the little boy, who was already halfway asleep.

Her thoughts remained unsettled as she dreamt of Dragons, riding on meatballs that later looked curiously like Harry as he tried to warn her of Draco's hair that was made of pasta noodles.

* * *

Draco apparated into Hermione's tiny apartment with a soft pop. The apartment was eerily quiet. For a moment, he panicked. Did he Apparate into Granger's neighbour's house or something? Where were Granger and his son anyway? He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. He saw a picture frame on the wall, a lone picture frame that hung precisely in the center of the wall. It was a picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron, waving at the camera. They must not have been more than 12 or 13 and Hermione was positively beaming she hooked her two arms around each boy.

He made his way towards the only room at the end and pushed the door that was slightly ajar, open. In it, he found Hermione sprawled on her back, sleeping soundly as Scorpius lay on her chest, snug and warm, his pacifier slightly askew. She had one arm protectively wrapped around his son's waist, and the other clutched around her wand.

"No…meatballs," she murmured, turning her head ever so slightly.

She looked so peaceful sleeping, that Draco did not dare wake her. Instead, he walked around to collect the articles of clothing that were on the floor. Scorpius' green pyjama from yesterday, his green top and _yuck_ – Draco made a face as he straightened up – his son's diaper that was discarded right outside the bathroom. He supposed that she must be really tired to not have cleaned up after herself. It was very uncharacteristic of Granger, he thought as wandered into her bathroom to dispose of the diaper. Her bathroom smelt like vanilla and peaches. A wonderful smell, that Draco can't seem to have enough of. With a flick of his wand, he returned the soap bottles where it have been, sent the little yellow ducks back onto the shelves and drained the bathtub that was three quarters full. He wondered why Granger kept rubber ducks in the bath, perhaps it was her favourite animal? He never pegged her for ducks, he always thought she had a love for cats because of the gangly orange cat she had around. He'd have to ask her during Truth, later.

"Draco? How long have you been here?"

Draco turned to face a stretching Hermione, who was now rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She looked adorable, he decided, in yesterday's wear with her face looking fresh and sleepy at the fame time. He chided himself inwardly almost immediately. Since when did Malfoys use the word _adorable_?

"I only just got in, did I wake you? I was just putting things back,"

"Oh, no it's not you. I'm a really light sleeper. And – and –" Hermione tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. "And I thought I heard someone in the bathroom," her stomach rumbled loudly. "And I was hungry," she shrugged.

Draco nodded, stepping out of the bathroom. He made to pick his son up, for a quick kiss, but Hermione stopped his arm. "You really shouldn't Draco. He's so tired. James came in this morning with Harry. Let him sleep…come on, I've got some food that we could dig into…"

Draco looked down, where their hands were briefly connected. He felt heat sear down his arm and shoot straight to his chest. He wondered if he had a heart attack? How could one touch from Granger possibly feel like that? He knew she felt it too, because she looked at him almost immediately, her eyes widening.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled him close towards her. He thought his world was complete then, she was going to kiss him…but instead she pulled him out of her room, shutting the door carefully behind her. 5 quick steps later they she had him in the living room of her apartment.

"Draco," she began.

"Yes, Hermione"

"I- "

He silenced her with a kiss. He poured what he had into that kiss, taking careful measures to run his hands up and down her soft arms. She stopped for a moment, and looked up into his eyes. Draco was afraid Hermione was going to pull away, like the last time.

Instead, she whispered, "Truth?"

"Really, Granger?" he smirked, bending down to kiss her jawline. He kissed her slender neck softly, taking his time to nip the skin there and leaving a small mark. "Really, Granger, you want to play this game _now_?"

"Yes, just one question," she said, softly, firmly pushing him away but remaining within his grasp.

"No…no questions Granger…don't think…just…just do."

He bent down, and kissed Hermione's neck again. After a few kisses where she remained stock still, Draco raised his head and brushed her lips gently with his. He used his tongue to trace her lower lip and pulled her close as his arms locked her waist against him. She was _so, so_ soft. Hermione sighed and parted her lips, allowing Draco to slip his tongue into her mouth. He tasted warm and sweet, as though he had a piece of candy before he kissed her. She ran her hands across the vast expansion of his solid chest and went lower to pull his shirt out of his trousers.

"Granger…"

"Don't think right?" Hermione said, kissing Draco's neck. His shirt was off, his buttons haphazardly undone, and Hermione started unbuckling his belt. Draco carefully stepped out of his trousers and boxers, looking at Hermione trying to read her expression. She was still fully clothed, in her button up shirt and flowy skirt, with her hair messy from Draco's fingers running through them. Her lip was delightfully swollen and there was no mistaking her awe as she looked down at Draco's hard erection. He knew she had a million thoughts running through her head, and he never wanted to rush her. He just wanted her to do what she wanted to do, without feeling such _dread_ or trying running a million _contemplations_ though her mind. He wanted her to feel free.

Very slowly, Hermione began unbuttoning her blouse with her deft fingers. Draco couldn't help himself. He pulled Hermione towards him and spun her around, pulling off her bra without much restraint. He unzipped her skirt and practically tore off her panties, earning him a smack and loud exclamation of "Draco!"

"I didn't know you were into _that_ kind of love-making Granger," he teased. She laughed gaily and then gasped as she felt Draco's rough muscular hands plucked at her nipples. He gently rolled her right nipple with his forefinger and thumb, while his left hand reached down to her slick, wet folds. He kissed her neck lightly. "Hermione, you're so soft…"

"Scorpius…"

"Is asleep, like a log," Draco replied, inserting his middle finger into her burning center.

"Oh! Draco, please…"

Draco steered Hermione backwards, onto the couch and sat her down. He knelt right between her, and parted her legs, smiling wickedly at her flushed face as he dipped his head down between her legs for a taste. She writhed at the administration of his tongue on her sensitive nub. Draco couldn't imagine anything that tasted sweeter than what he was greedily lapping up. He wondered for a brief moment how Weasel could have left such a beauty? He glanced up to find Hermione twisting and rolling her nipples around her fingers. They were dark, dusky pink from her teasing and her face scrunched up ecstasy before she pulled his head back hard onto her center. Without wasting any time, Draco plunged his tongue into her core and allowed her to come undone around his tongue.

"Draco, Draco, Draco….oh…." she mewled.

Draco sat up then, only to find Hermione sliding down the couch and gently pushing him backwards. She sat on top of him and placed feathery kisses on his chest, dipping her tongue briefly into his navel. He groaned. He was impossibly hard and he feather like kisses was making pre-cum leak down his shaft. She shifted her weight and settled mid-air, by rubbing her soft wet folds onto the base of his head. He groaned again.

Hermione looked down at Draco, whose pale face was sweaty and furrowed. She wondered if he felt the electricity that was flowing through her body. She sank down on him, slowly engulfing his length and stretching herself out. His mouth formed an O as she pulled back up and sank down on him again, a little faster this time.

Draco flipped her over suddenly, and smirked as he plunged deep into her. He bent his head down and took one pert nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly over her pink nub. Hermione moaned.

"Draco, please, faster…harder,"

That was all the motivation Draco needed before pulling out and filling her completely with his length, repeatedly. He increased his pace as he went on, marveling at how tight her walls felt around him. He bit softly on her nipple as he felt himself unravel, and his speed caused Hermione to gasp. She scratched his back and grabbed at his hair, her own juice spilling as she clenched tightly around him before moaning his name over and over again.

They were panting like school children who spent the entire recess running around the playground. Hermione laughed as Draco lay atop of her, not wanting to pull out.

She tried to move but Draco raised his head and placed a kiss on her nose, then her forehead and then her lips, where he took his time in sucking hard at her bottom lip.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly, unable to help herself as they broke apart from the kiss.

Draco smiled sleepily at her, still not moving an inch. "Granger, you were my breath of fresh air, and I see the world…differently. Because of you. Stay with me, _you're_ my world now,"

Hermione smiled at Draco who looked devilishly handsome, even in his sleepy, tired state. She wiped back a few of his sweaty locks and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Yes," she said, quietly but firmly.

Was she worried that there was no turning back, now? No, because after years of instability and fear, Hermione realized that her world was coming back into focus. It was coming back into focus, and the best part was - she had Draco along with her. Draco's soft breathing lulled her into sleep once again, and as she drifted off she hoped she wouldn't dream of giant meatballs and pasta this time.

* * *

Draco awoke a little while later, with his stomach rumbling loudly. He looked down to find a contented Hermione snuggled up to him, and it pained him to move even an inch, but he desperately wanted to check on Scorpius. He glanced at his wristwatch. They must have dozed off for at least 30 minutes.

"Hermione…" he shook her gently, and placed a kiss on her lips. "Wake up love, it's close to tea now…"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and stretched out and yawned. "I am so sleepy today. All day. I don't know what's come over me…" she said, sitting up. She cast a quick Scourgify Charm between and quickly gathered their clothes that they were slipping into.

"That's because you've just had mind blowing sex with Draco Malfoy, love. It happens," Draco said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Bluh-ing. Da-da, bluh-ing."

Draco and Hermione froze, looking at the hallway. There stood little Scorpius, looking at his father and Hermione. He found it odd that their clothes were rather crumpled today.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Draco how much do you think he heard?" Hermione hissed, a permanent smile etched on her face as she zipped up her skirt.

"Granger, I think we should be more concerned about how much he _saw_," Draco hissed right back, stumbling a little as he pulled up his trousers. "Scorpius, buddy! Did you have a good nap?" he asked, his arms held out to his son.

Scorpius looked at his father for a moment before walking over to Hermione. He held out his arms and looked at her, waiting to be carried. He liked Hermione. She was warm, _and_ soft. And she smelt like dessert. He sighed contentedly as he lay a head down on Hermione's shoulder and sucked his thumb.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Granger, I'm blaming you if Scorpius retains any permanent damage," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Excuse me! I seem to remember telling you to stop because of this young man right here!"

"Yes, yes, are we counting your feeble attempt of 'Scorpius' now? " Draco mimicked, in a breathy whisper. "I don't think so Granger," Draco reached over and placed a kiss on top of Scorpius' head as Hermione walked into the kitchen. He fastened up his shirt properly before following her. He placed a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips before moving to sit down behind the kitchen counter.

Hermione dug out the bowl of meatballs and pasta and waved her wand to quickly reheat the food. She slid the bowl over to Draco who dug in hungrily. He paused and twirled a spoonful of pasta before extending the fork to Hermione who had set Scorpius by the sink and was fixing him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She leaned forward to take a bite before asking Draco, "How was your morning, then? Did you get everything done?"

"Kingsley. Raid. Death Eaters," Draco said, between mouthfuls. He noticed how his son had not extended a hug towards him and found that particularly odd. Scorpius was always excited to see him – whenever he picked him up from Ginny's or Molly's – he never missed a chance to engage Draco in a death grip of a hug. But here he was, quite contented to be in Hermione's arms, bouncing his legs off the counter as he ate his sandwich.

As Draco began to explain about his day, Hermione nodded and listened intently, pausing every now and then to take a bite of food that Draco fed her and to wipe of jelly that had gotten on Scorpius' cheek. There were many things that were going on in the world right now, but Hermione was contented as she sat in the company of Draco Malfoy and his son. In fact, she was more than contented. She was exhilarated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long with this update, I hope you enjoy it ;) Having a horrible head cold and I couldn't face the computer for abit. **

**Sadly, I own none of the characters here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**A million thanks to those of you who bothered to review and follow this story, its you guys that inspire me to write more and more, really!**

* * *

"So it's my turn, now?"

"No, I think it's mine Granger. You asked me about sixth year, remember?" Draco said, picking up Scorpius as he walked towards Hermione and planted a kiss on her nose. Scorpius gurgled happily, watching the small display of affection from his father. He leaned forward as well, trying to place a slobbery wet kiss on Hermione's nose.

Hermione leaned forward, allowing Scorpius to kiss her. "Really? I'm so sure it's my turn…I remember telling you about Amortentia…" Hermione said, scrunching up her face as she tried to recollect. She spooned a few more bites of beans and eggs into her mouth, lost in thought. Truthfully, Hermione felt as though the past few weeks were a blur. She spent the entire weeks over the past month splitting her time between work, Draco and Scorpius. Occasionally, she popped over to her own apartment to retrieve a few of her clothes and books that she required, but she spent a bulk of her time around Draco and Scorpius. She hadn't really realized it, but as Draco contemplated the next question to ask her, she let her mind wander to her current living situation.

"What do you think of us? What do you consider us as, then, Hermione?"

Hermione smirked, nudging Draco with her shoulder. "Make up your mind Draco…I'm sorely tempted to count that as a double question,"

Draco barked out a laugh, startling Scorpius. "You sure you weren't in Slytherin?"

He settled Scorpius on the kitchen counter opposite Hermione as he rummaged around the pantry trying to fix Scorpius some breakfast. He felt carefree, walking with a spring to his step. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he bet it had a whole lot to do with the brunette currently sitting by his kitchen island making funny faces at his son.

"Well, _I'll_ have you know that being in Gryffindor makes you an all-rounder, Draco. Bravery, courage, quick wit…strength…"

"Yes, I'm sure digesting all those thousand textbooks and literature had no effect whatsoever on you becoming the brightest witch of your age then? All down to _Gryffindor_?" Draco said, slyly as he shook dry oats into a bright blue bowl. He added lukewarm water that was sitting in a thermal flask nearby to the oats. "And I suppose you're right, you couldn't have been in Slytherin, I'd have shagged you senseless countless of times if you were. Close proximity and all that…"

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, "Not in front of Scorpius! Honestly…" She made a useless attempt to cover his little ears as he looked around curiously.

Draco stood behind her, sliding his arms around her petite waist. "Granger…" he began, pushing her hair to the left side of her shoulder. "You make me," he paused, kissing the nape of her exposed neck. "Happy," He heard Hermione sigh as she relaxed into his chest.

"Well, you aren't too bad yourself," Draco could hear the hint of a smile in Hermione's voice. "You make me happy too Draco, you really do. I don't know what I'd do without you, really. It's so different, these past few weeks…and I've never felt so…relaxed and _tensed_. I'm also really tired on most days but when I see you or Scorp I just feel boundless energy coursing through me and I just – ooophf"

Draco used his fingers to gently turn Hermione's head the slightest so he could kiss her. He marveled at her ability to shoot off like a speeding train, her thoughts spilling out of her, her emotions on her sleeves. He'd never be able to do that, but being around Hermione these few weeks made him feel like opening himself up to her, revealing everything to her whenever they played Truth.

"I know, Hermione. I do," was all he said as his lips brushed lightly against hers.

Hermione smiled up at Draco, taking in his long lashes and his concrete grey eyes, which were much softer than how she remembered them all those years ago. A light tug on one of her loose curls caused her to turn and focus her attention to the disgruntled toddler sitting in front of her. Draco rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at his son, who was giving Hermione his best puppy eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said, lowering her hands from his ears. In the past two minutes where Hermione was rambling on and on, she'd momentarily forgotten that her hands were still shielding Scorpius' ears. Draco, loving the feel of Hermione's snug warmth, stretched out his arm to grasp for the bowl of oats a few inches down the counter.

Hermione saw his lazy attempt and rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. She grabbed her wand lying on an empty stool next to her and Accioed the blue bowl towards them, catching the skidding bowl neatly in front of Scorpius. Scorpius took one glance at the bowl in front of him and shook his head violently. "No. No oats!" he cried, shaking his legs furiously.

"He's always like that when its time to eat oats," Draco said tiredly. "Come on buddy, it's good for you, see?"

Hermione stirred the oats in the bowl in front of her. It was lumpy, and it was still part water, part flaky oats. "Draco, it really looks disgusting,"

" 'Isgusting!" Scorpius agreed, nodding fervently.

"Thanks, Hermione," Draco snapped, letting his hands drop form her waist, as he moved forward. In a swift motion, he placed Scorpius in a booster chair nearby. He fastened the belt securely around Scorpius with his back turned to Hermione.

Snatching the bowl out of her hands, Draco turned towards his son, who seemed to have sensed his father's thin patience with his fussiness.

"Draco - you can't expect him to eat that, Merlin knows I wouldn't eat that even if you tried to shove it down my throat with a ten foot pole! It looks horrendous. He's a child – a human being just like you and me, mind you- he knows how to _taste_!" Hermione said heatedly. She walked around the counter, placing a hand on Draco's arm as he started to feed Scorpius the pasty concoction.

"Granger, I will feed my son what's best for him, thank you very much! It may not be nice, but it has nutrients, its _nutritious_! It's like what that big muggle lady was blabbing about on her show – it's like a fucking bitter pill, you swallow it and you get better. So yes, I _will_ force Scorpius to eat this if it means he's going to get the proper nutrients for his body!"

Hermione glared at Draco. "You have to soak the oats, Draco. In really hot water. It softens them up, makes it easier on the throat. And don't _curse_ in front of Scorpius!"

Draco paused, looking at the woman in front of him. He sighed for a moment, and passed the bowl on to Hermione, to Scorpius' delight. She took it without a word from him and walked around him, her curls flaring out behind her. Even her curls were cackling with anger, Draco noted.

"I'm sorry," he said feebly.

"Don't be," Hermione replied, curtly, her back stiff and her eyes not looking at him. She waved her wand at the bowl as she walked towards the pantry. A gush of hot air streamed out of the tip of Hermione's wand, heating up the bowl. After a few moments of banging around the pantry, she retrieved a box of raisins and a small jar of honey. "I'm not going to kill him you know. I was just trying to help," she said, as she concentrated on stirring honey and raisins into the softened oats.

"I know. I'm _sorry,_ love. It's just been such a long time…"

"A long time for what?" Hermione said, still not looking at Draco as she walked towards Scorpius' booster chair.

"Stop it, please. I said was sorry, Hermione," Draco said, gently laying his hand on her shoulder when she neared him. "It's been a long time since anyone came into our lives. It's been Scorpius and me. And sometimes Molly or Ginny when they babysit him, but I'm usually not around them when they do. Here- at home, getting him ready, fixing him breakfast – it's only ever been me. And now, I know there's you, I'm just being a right git about it. So I'm sorry, alright?"

Hermione felt her shoulders lose a little bit of tension as she looked at Draco through her lashes. She could tell how remorseful he was from his tone and was fidgeting uncharacteristically as he awaited her reply. "Okay," she said, and heard Draco sigh in relief.

He bent down to kiss her, longer this time on her lips, breaking away only when Scorpius clapped happily, reminding them of his presence. She couldn't stay mad at him she understood what it was like to have things done a certain way, and she didn't want to be the one imposing on his life simply because they had a relationship– if you could call it that- now.

Draco watched as his son opened his mouth each time, enthusiastically swallowing spoonful after spoonful of oats that he detested not so long ago.

"How'd you know that would work?" he asked, glad that their spat was over. He knew Hermione forgave his outburst, but the tense onset of her shoulders also told him how she was still upset about being shouted at.

"He's a kid. They naturally don't go for things that taste super bland. I stirred in a little of the honey I brought and added raisins to make to change the texture a little," Hermione replied. She forgave Draco, but she hated it whenever he snapped at her that way. It reminded her of how they were back in school, unable to agree on anything and getting into arguments for no good reason.

"Right. Well, you're genius," Draco said, placing a kiss on top of her head. He bent down to retrieve his work bag. There was no point trying to sugar coat his words and sweet talk Hermione into fully forgiving him. She needed to do it in her own time. "You're bringing Scorpius round to Ginny's after breakfast, then? Do you want me to do it? I could, if you're tired. If you, you know, fancy a sleep in or something…"

"It's fine. I said I'd do it," Hermione replied sharply, feeding the last of the oats to Scorpius. "We're done anyways. I just have to put him in for a bath now and we're ready to go. Aren't we button? Aren't we ready to spend some time with Aunt Gin and James?" Hermione's voice lightened considerably as she addressed Scorpius and picked him up from his booster chair.

"You're sure?" Draco asked on last time. He waited for while but Hermione didn't reply. She focused on adjusting Scorpius on her hips and waving her wand at the counter wit ha quick _Scourgify_. She sent her plate with the remainder of her breakfast to the sink, where the sponge began to scrub off the food into the trash container. He sighed, feeling the positive energy that he felt moments ago seeping out of his body faster than he could say Merlin.

"Draco?" she called, as she walked towards him. "It's normal to fight. It's what girlfriends and boyfriends _do._ Just give me a little time. I'm not going to run off, so just give me a little time to collect myself after you've shouted like a raving lunatic…" She adjusted his robes, dusting off loose threads and pieces odd coloured fabric that seemed to have gotten stuck the front of his robes.

Draco couldn't help but smirk when he heard her answer. "So I'm your _boyfriend,"_ He was grinning like a madman, he could feel his face splitting in half, but he didn't care. He was too happy, because Hermione Granger had finally admitted that they were an _item_. He bent down to kiss Scorpius, who had his thumb in his mouth and was resting his head tiredly on Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione smiled warmly at him, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you are…" she said, giggling as he bent down to kiss her. She kissed him quickly in return, once, twice and a third for good measure, before gesturing for Scorpius to do the same. She shook her head and laughed to herself a little as she made her way to the bathroom, hearing a faint pop as Draco apparated to work. Draco could make her feel like a teenage girl on some days. Teenage girl was good, she decided.

* * *

"Scorpius!" Ginny squealed, reaching out to take Scorpius from Hermione's arms. "Ooh you smell delicious, like peaches and cream!" Ginny hugged the little boy tightly before setting him down on the floor. "James is over there! He's waiting for you, honey. Go on," Scorpius didn't need telling twice. He bolted to where James was sitting in his playpen, levitating a few bricks so that they would stack neatly into a house.

"Hi Gin," Hermione said, stepping out of the fireplace and wrapping her arms around Ginny. "Where's Harry?"

"He left early today. Had some briefing to do for the new Aurors that came in yesterday," Ginny said, motioning for Hermione to follow her to the sitting room. "So, you've disappeared off the face of the planet. Draco that good, eh?"

"Oh Ginny! You're horrible!" Hermione laughed, dropping into the soft couch and immediately jumping back up as she felt something sharp and hard lodged between her back and the cushion. She dug around, to retrieve a plastic dragon, that opened it's eyes sleepily before stretching tis wings and flying out from her grasp. She sat down again, tucking her legs beneath her. She could sense a full-on gossip session coming up. She could hear it in Ginny's voice.

"Well, spill!" Ginny said, excitedly, tucking strand of hair behind her ear as she stretched out her legs on the sofa.

Hermione giggled, and told her best girl friend about the past month. She'd been spending an unusual amount of time at the Manor, feeling completely at ease as she worked on the runes in the bright drawing room on most mornings, watching Scorpius who was never more than a few feet from her. She gushed on excitedly about how Scorpius was picking up all sorts of new words, mainly from a new children's show he was watching.

Ginny nodded and laughed with her friend, who looked so much healthier, and happier. She was no longer the brightest witch of her age who retrieved into her shell as she tried to mend her broken self after the war. Ginny saw a new lady, who spoke excitedly, with red colouring her cheeks, a glint in her brown eyes.

"What I don't get though – is how you and Draco became friends…"Hermione said, reaching forward to take the glass of cold pumpkin juice that was on the table in front of her. "Thank you, Marly," she added looking at the little house elf who was retreating into the kitchen quietly. "I don't get how you just _became_ buddies. Harry couldn't stand him!"

Ginny pondered Hermione's question before coming up with an answer. "Well…how did you fall in love with Draco then?"

"I didn't say I was in love with him,"

"Hermione…"

"Okay fine! But don't you dare let anything slip Gin, I haven't told him myself!"

"I grew up with seven brothers. Keeping a secret is nothing. I could do it with out trying…so go on, how did you fall in love with him?"

"I – I guess when I saw how much he worked at changing himself," Hermione said, running her pinky around the rim of the glass in her hands. She looked into the bright orange juice, which brought back so many fond memories of Hogwarts.

"Exactly. I was shocked into being friends with him. When I passed out in Diagon Alley, there were so many people crowding around me - horrible reporters and paparazzi from the _Prophet_ - but Draco was the only one who stepped forward to help me in any way. He Apparated me to St. Mungo's and _stayed_ by my bedside the entire week while Harry was away on a mission," Ginny paused to take a swig of pumpkin juice. "Stayed with me mind you, and I didn't say a word to him. I didn't know _what_ to say. But before we left, he just said two words to me: Astoria's pregnant."

"That's it?"

"Yep. He was figuring out what it was like to be a father, to have responsibilities to shoulder…he was learning how to be a man. A _good_ man. And then Harry thanked him, and invited him over for dinner again and well – he's been around ever since. He doesn't have this kind of…_warmth_ I guess, in his family and he brought Scorpius over to ours. Perhaps a few extra minutes of that you know? Besides, James loves having Scorpius around, so it's even better! "

"I could imagine…growing up in the Malfoy house was horrible and cold from what he told me," Hermione said shuddering.

"So what are you going to do about Ron then? You can't keep avoiding him forever…" Ginny said, leaning forward to butter a muffin that was sliced neatly in half. She passed the buttered muffin to Hermione who shook her head politely.

"I'm not avoiding him, Gin. I mean, I wasn't when I didn't go to his birthday party, I was just really caught up with Draco and Scorp at the house," she said, shrugging a shoulder in the general direction of the playpen. "And I don't know, what I'm going to do really. I don't feel mad at him for ending up with Lavender, I was in a pretty bad place myself, but it's just a whole load of awkward and I really don't want to deal with it now…"

Ginny nodded, understanding Hermione. She supposed she shouldn't push her, she was trying to pick up the pieces that was once her life. Too much nudging might cause her to crumble again. She brushed her hands together, dusting the crumbs off her fingers. She stood up, and held a hand out to Hermione. "I'm going to fix lunch, what to give me a hand? Harry and Draco should be here right about….now" she said, glancing at the magical clock that Molly had passed on to her.

"I love that clock, Ginny!" Hermione said, glancing around to catch a glimpse of the clock that used to sit in the kitchen at the Burrow. It was her favaourite itemto inspect wherever she was over there. She noted how the pictures on the hour hands included everyone from the Weasley family, together with Draco, Blaise and herself. The only missing picture was Fred, and Hermione felt a pang of sadness, as she recalled how he was no longer in their lives.

There was a faint pop and Hermione heard Harry and Draco laughing from the living room. She marveled at how natural it all sounded. She allowed Ginny to pull her up smiling as she saw Scorpius barreling down the hallway, towards her.

"Slow down, Scorp! You might hurt yourself!" she said, taking in the glee and excitement on his face.

"Mummy! Mummy! Da-da here!" Scorpius said, jumping into Hermione's open arms.

For a moment, the Potter's house was eerily quiet. Harry and Draco stood in the doorway of the sitting room, both wearing similar expressions of shock. James fidgeted in Draco's arm, reaching to pinch Draco's nose for some form of response from his Uncle Draco, but received nothing but a slight crinkle.

"Did he…" Draco said

"Yep," Ginny replied, turning around to take James from a stunned Draco.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as Hermione's eyes filled with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**My fever finally broke, yay! So I'm all gross and sweaty as I type this chapter out but I kept reading your reviews to keep my self going. Thank youuuu everyone who's shown interest in my story, it makes me want to leap like a mad woman right now. **

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Got a few PMs telling me I write horrible smutty scenes (i've only written one in this entire story btw...)...welllllll feel free to suggest something if you're going to say i'm horrible at my writing, I'm open to advice. Besides, it's all in the fun. I'm having fun, developing this story and i hope you like it too.  
**

* * *

"That was pretty…loaded," Draco commented the moment they laid a sleeping Scorpius beside James in his bedroom.

Hermione had been avoiding his glances, as she rocked Scorpius to sleep after lunch. Lunch itself, was a quiet affair, with Harry and Ginny trying to make futile attempts at a conversation. Finally, Hermione excused herself to put Scorpius down for a nap. Draco looked expectantly at Hermione, who was now hell bent on adjusting the covers so that it was perfectly squared off the edge of the bed.

"Hermione…" he tried, only to trail off as she held her hands up silencing him. She motioned for him to exit the room. Draco followed suit, stopping only when Hermione pulled him into Harry and Ginny's room, which was considerably bigger. She shut the door behind her and began pacing around the room, her steps quick, her fingers instinctively massaging her temples. Draco wanted nothing more than to reach over and hug her to stop the overwhelming emotions that seem to be pouring through her little frame.

"I don't feel good about this…"

"We can teach Scorpius to call you by your name, it's what we've been doing anyways. I don't expect you to _be_ his mother or anything. We don't have to -"

"No, not that, Draco," Hermione cut him off impatiently. "I feel _guilty_. I've done nothing worthy to be called a mum. I'm causing Scorpius a whole lot of confusion and he doesn't need it! He's too young, he isn't even getting the right breakfast – thanks to you…" Hermione added shooting Draco a disapproving frown.

"Really, Granger? My son calls you Mum and your first thought is to scold me for my lack of skills in the cooking department?" Draco asked, holding back a laugh. He walked over to Hermione who was eyeing him wearily with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Draco, that isn't what I was going for, you know that! I meant that _I _shouldn't be around Scorp, putting horrible ideas in his head. I'm not his mother and he's thinking that I am, even with the shoddy job I'm doing with him."

"Is it that horrible, that Scorpius is dead comfortable around you?"

"No, it _isn't_. You're missing the point again, Draco."

"I'm not," Draco said shrugging. "You are. You are so caught up with what Scorpius feels, thinks and _might_ be thinking when he called you mum. He's just a two and a half year old, willing to stick onto anyone who showers him with affection and attention. In the past month, that's been you. You're around him for the longest period of time this past month, so yes, he seeks comfort in calling you Mum. Is that bad?"

"I suppose not," Hermione said, letting her arms drop by her side. Draco walked towards the fraught brunette before him and drew her close, against his chest. He rubbed her arms up and down and kissed her forehead.

"I love it, that Scorpius loves you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love it, that Scorp loves me too," Hermione said, her tears causing her voice to waiver slightly. "He's an angel, and I love spending time with him. A right little darling he is, Draco. Now- now when I think about it, I can't fathom waking one day and not having Scorp in my life. _You_ for that matter too,"

"Shh, shh…it's okay Hermione, don't cry please," Draco said. He showered kisses across her face, trying his best to stem the flow of tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

Draco drew a sharp breath when Hermione's hand reached down to fumble with his belt buckle.

"Draco, please," she begged. "I really need you. _Now._"

He grabbed Hermione and his wand, Apparating them back to the Manor's kitchen. Hermione wasted no time, clawing at his robes, that were discarded in a heap at the base of Draco's feet. Feeding off her intense passion, Draco tugged at her blouse roughly, feeling a few buttons pop along the way as he did. Hermione pulled his boxers down, allowing that particular piece of clothing to join the rest of his clothes by his feet. She unzipped her skirt and kicked it to the side. She pushed him gently backwards to the stool and slid between his legs.

Draco choked out his words as he felt Hermione's hot breath near his pulsing erection. "You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Hermione…"

"I want to," she replied, unclasping her bra as she bent her head down lick his length. Draco slid down the stool slowly as Hermione's tongue lapped away at his dick. The mere image of Hermione's lips around him, sucking with abandon, as her nipples grazed against his thighs and stomach was enough to make him come. She paused momentarily, pulling her mouth off him with a soft pop. Her tear-stained face searching his eyes, her lips pink from her strenuous activity only moments before. "Do you feel good, Draco? I've never…I've never-"

Draco nodded, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gently pushing her mouth back to his tight erection. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he settled for tweaking her nipples as she worked around his head, sucking fervently as her hand began pumping him. His hips bucked involuntarily, his sensations spiking as he felt Hermione's warm mouth around him. She swirled her tongue softly around his head, licking up the beads of pre-cum that were beginning to spill out.

"Hermione," he groaned, "Turn - turn around…Keep going, but turn around…"

Hermione took awhile to understand what Draco meant and she finally did when Draco pulled her off himself and positioned her core by his mouth. He tore off the cotton panties she was wearing and let his tongue slide over her wet folds. She went back down on him as she felt his tongue teasing her clit. She hummed around his head as Draco pumped two, then three fingers into her as he sucked on her clit. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to taste Draco so badly, know everything there was about him, experience and feel every part of Draco inside her. He sat up suddenly, causing Hermione to leave a sticky trail down his chest. She groaned when she realized how empty she felt, without Draco's fingers inside her. How could love-making with Draco be so intense?

"Please, Draco!" she said, turning around to face him. His grey eyes were clouded with lust, his brows furrowed as he pulled Hermione up on her knees. Gently, he pushed her down on her elbows as he positioned himself at her entrance. He used the head of his dick, to tease her swollen nub.

"Please what, Hermione…Tell me what you want," he said, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"I want you, inside me, now," Hermione said, stretching her back, trying to get more friction from Draco.

In a swift movement, Draco sheathed himself inside Hermione, hearing her gasp for a moment. Then, he heard her moan as she grunted, "Harder, Draco. Hard as you can, please…"

Draco plunged into her, one hand holding onto her waist as the other reached down to tweak her nipple. "You're so fucking tight, Hermione…every time…so fucking _tight," _She met him thrust for thrust and Draco could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his balls tighten.

"Come for me, love," he urged, reaching down to pinch her sensitive nub.

That was all it took for Hermione's screams to echo through out the Manor. She came down on Draco hard, milking him as she did. It took Draco mere seconds to join her as he unraveled himself.

He collapsed on her sweaty back showering her with kisses, as Hermione caught her breath beneath him. He slowly pulled himself out of her and propped himself up on his elbow. Hermione rolled around so she was facing the ceiling, lying on her back.

"Did that help, darling?" Draco said, tucking a few strands of sweaty hair behind her ears. Hermione turned to face him, kissing him deeply as she tasted herself on his lips. She never got over kissing Draco. It sent shivers to her toes, the way Draco would cup her face when he kissed her, as though he was scared of losing her mid-kiss, the way he plunged his tongue deeply into the hot cavern of her mouth, as though he was never got bored by tasting her.

She broke away from the kiss, as Draco rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry for the melt down…I just don't want to be where I'm not wanted, or be someone I'm not supposed to be to Scorpius…"

"Truth?"

"Hmm?" Hermione said, lazily tracing circles on Draco's arms that were placed around her head she he hovered over her once again. She could feel his erection beginning to harden against her wet folds again.

"I _want_ you to be around. Today, tomorrow, forever…I only want _you._"

Hermione gasped and raised her hips, teasing him slightly. She felt his words wash over her like Firewhiskey, warming her up. He could have anyone, in the world, and he wanted her, an emotional mess with frequent outbursts who hadn't really sought a way to mend herself yet.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Draco said, dipping his head down to take a pert nipple into his mouth. He bit down on her nipple gently as he rolled her other nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, the way he knew she liked it. "I love you, and I want you, for the rest of my life if that's possible," he said, pausing his teasing.

"Oh Draco," she said. She reached down between them and grabbed his erection that sprung back to its full size. Slowly, she led it to her entrance. She stopped looking Draco in his eyes as she reached out a hand to gently touch the side of his face. "I love you too, Draco. And believe me when I say I'm so proud of the man you've become. I'm not going anywhere," she finished arching her neck up to kiss him.

Draco smiled at the beautiful woman before him, before sliding into her quick and hard. He loved watching her face as she tensed up, scratching her nails down his back. "Harder, Draco, _please_," she moaned. He rode out her orgasm, a little slower this time, forcing her to look at him as she reached her hand down to touch herself.

"I'm coming Hermione," he grunted, as he drove into her small body, feeling her hands on his backside, urging him deeper. He saw stars as he collapsed on her for the second time that day, spilling into her.

They were panting when Hermione spoke, quietly. "I love you more than I thought possible Draco," she looked at his sweaty face and searched for his grey eyes. "Don't…leave me, ever, okay?"

Draco nodded, pulling out of her as he kissed her. He muttered a quick cleaning charm much like the one Hermione used to clean the kitchen counter that morning.

"I'm never eating here again, you do know that right?" Hermione said as Draco pulled her to her feet.

He placed a kiss on her nose, as he tucked a few stray curls behind her ears. "Excellent, " he smirked. "This means we'll definitely be shagging here more often,"

"Draco!" Hermione giggled as she swatted his chest.

Draco caught her hand and pulled her close. "I make no apologies for letting you seducing me in my very own kitchen, Hermione Granger,"

"I wasn't seducing you – you took advantage of _me_ in my most tender moments!"

"What! What in the hell are you talking about, Granger?" Draco spluttered a smile tugging at his lips. "Might I remind you, of how you _needed me_? _Please,_ Draco..._please..."_

"Only because you were standing there looking all handsome, touching me with your hands! What was I supposed to do? Pretend to be a block of dry wood?"

Draco laughed loudly at Hermione's choice of words. "Admit it, Granger. You find me _amazingly _good looking."

"Well, you're a pretty good shag…but...I wasn't really -,"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Granger!" Draco said, feigning a fierce growl as Hermione dissolved into uncontrollable giggles. "You'll be the death of me, I swear," Draco shook his head as he and Hermione got dressed. Hermione rambled on about picking up their son and how irresponsible it was for them to go on a _sex adventure_ as she put it, while Scorpius was still asleep. He smiled as he let the thought of Hermione referring to Scorpius as _their_ son run through his head. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve an inch of Hermione Granger, but he sure as hell wasn't letting go of her now that he had her.

* * *

Hermione heard Ginny clap happily as she and Draco Apparated back to their house.

"Pay up, Harry!" Ginny said, her hands outstretched. Harry grumbled dropping a few galleons into Ginny's open palm. "I _told_ Harry you two went away for a what's the muggle term for it, dear? A quickie! Yes, in record time too, that was under thirty minutes!"

Draco laughed as Hermione turned beetroot red. "Why in bloody depths of hell are you placing a bet on whether I shag Granger or not? Are you bored of Harry already? And how do you know we've been going at it, eh? Are you spying on us?"

"_As if_! Harry and me could go at it all night long with out even trying so hard, we don't need to spy on _you_ for tips. And, you gave Hermione bite marks the size of London, I'd be surprised if someone from 2 streets over can't see it. It was just a simple bet to show Harry that I was right."

"About what?" Draco inquired as he and Hermione sat down opposite Harry. He draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close as he breathed in the scent of her hair. It amazed him how she still smelt like vanilla after such a sweaty, intense lovemaking session.

"I told harry that you were a right perv and sought to console 'Mione using sex and I was _right_!" Ginny said triumphantly as she broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted in a feeble attempt at a protest, laughing along with Ginny. Her best friend really knew how to put things into words.

"I tried to stop her, Hermione, I really did…" Harry said, letting a half-heartened smirk tug at his lips as he watched his wife curling up into a ball and laughing.

"Well, you evidently failed Potter," Draco said good naturedly, stretching out on the sofa.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as Hermione taught Ginny how to play Truth. It was enjoyable for the four adults as Marly the house-elf minded Scorpius and James, who seemed quite content to play by themselves. Scorpius perched himself on Hermione's nap for a little while after waking up from him nap. He sped away from her with a quick "Wuv you, Mummy." when he saw that James was awake and looking for him. This time Hermione acknowledged him by pulling him into a fierce hug before letting him go. Draco was right. What was important was how much she loved him and Scorpius, and nothing else seem to matter.

"So Draco," Ginny said, directing her question at him as she kicked off her shoes and placed her feet in her husband's lap. "Do you love Hermione, then?"

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked. "That's too personal! You can't go round-"

"The name of the game is Truth…" Ginny said, in a sing-song voice as she wriggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

Draco took a moment to think of his answer. "Yeah, I do." He said slowly. "I told her too, today. But I do, with everything I've got. And I know it pretty fucking fast, but I wake up next to her in the morning and I don't want her to go anywhere. I see how protective she is of Scorpius and I think to myself – _that's_ who _should_ be the mother of my child. I see how she forgave me so quickly and I _wished_ I had an ounce of her grace, really." Draco paused, taking in Hermione's face that was redder than ever and Ginny's eyes that were welling with tears. He looked at Harry and continued, "So if it's okay with you, Harry. I _do_ love Hermione Granger,"

Harry chuckled, rubbing his wife's feet. "You do not need an approval from me, Draco. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. As long as Hermione's happy, I'm happy."

* * *

Hermione and Draco finally arrived home, tired but happy from the day spent at Harry and Ginny's. Scorpius was beyond exhausted, falling asleep before they apparated home.

Draco's head was wandering as he sat on his bed, waiting for Hermione to shower. He wondered how everything catapulted so fast, without him realizing. He wasn't really complaining, just marveling. Hermione came out of his bathroom then, her hair damp with water trailing off her shoulders. He could see her stiff nipples beneath the thin robe she was wearing. He could feel his trousers tighten just at the sight of that. Merlin, Hermione was going to be the death of him. If he could die from having too much sex that is. Then again, sex with Hermione was never too much, it was quite the opposite actually. He could never get _enough_.

"The bathroom's all yours, love."

He sauntered towards her, peeling her robe away, exposing her creamy flesh.

"Draco," she giggled. "We just had sex today. _Twice_. In your kitchen…"

"So? Let's make it a third, in my _bedroom_…" Draco said, dipping his head down for a kiss.

'We're like rabbits, you know…going at it, everywhere, anytime we can…" Hermione said, her tone disapproving but her body melting into his.

"Rabbits? Do I look like a fluffy cute –"

There was a loud pop downstairs, that caused Hermione to drop her arms from Draco's waist. Her eyes were round with fear and she grabbed her wand, straightening her robe the best she could as she made to dash for Scorpius' room.

Draco followed suit, only to groan at the sight that greeted him downstairs as the voiced travelled through the manner.

"Scorpius! Mama's home…where are you, honey?"

"Fucking brilliant, Astoria," Draco groaned as his wife's eyes raked over him, pausing briefly at his erection that stood at half-mast.

"I could say the same to you, Draco," she said coolly, eyeing his trousers. "But then again, it _isn't _so brilliant is it?"

"Draco?" he heard Hermione's voice of panic as she descended down the stairs. "I've checked on Scorp, he's okay. Thank Merlin – " She stopped midway noticing Astoria's presence.

"Fuck," Hermione sighed, leaning onto Draco for support.

"Was exactly what you and my husband were trying to do before I interrupted, I presume?" Astoria said, eyeing Hermione's robe.

Draco groaned, running a hand down his face. It was going to be a hell of a long night it seemed.


	11. Chapter 11

**After much urging from my sister, I finally hammered this chapter out! Hope you guys like it. Keeps the reviews and suggestions coming, it makes my day :) :)**

**And thank you everybody, for the sweet messages. I'm definitely working hard to build a plotline that works for you guys!**

* * *

Hermione stared at the raven-haired girl in front of her. She couldn't remember much about Astoria Greengrass, but she remembered her beauty that the boys in her year at Hogwarts raved about. For someone so young, they often wondered how her features were so demurely perfect and piercing. Hermione could understand what the boys thought of Astoria, but no matter how hard she tried all she could see was a woman who abandoned her child and marriage simply because she wanted to. "I'm going to get dressed," she said, lightly placing her hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco nodded, barely registering Hermione's soft, warm hand on his shoulder. He allowed her to gently steer him upstairs, his anger fuming, threatening to burst if he spoke too soon. He had imagined the countless ways he would have to deal with Astoria, should she ever return, or if he ever found her. He sent out brilliant Aurors trying to locate his wife, until Harry gently informed him that they were wasting manpower because there were bigger things they should be dealing with. Besides, Scorpius was more than welcome into Harry's home, so Draco shouldn't worry about Scorpius growing up without a mother figure. Back then, Draco felt nothing but numbness as he allowed Harry to take the lead in stopping his search for Astoria. He felt nothing but hate for the woman, and he deeply wanted nothing but to move on with his life.

"_You didn't love her, Draco. Try to make the best of your situation," Harry advised, pushing his glasses further up his nose._

"_I'm trying, believe me. But she had a child…and she just left like that," Draco said, snapping his fingers. "Shouldn't she come back, and pay her dues?"_

"_But that would mean you want her back for different reasons. You're not looking for the mother of your child, you're looking for the woman who had half a foot in your marriage, in raising your child, in loving you. Is that who you want Scorpius to grow up with? Do you think he'll get the love he deserves?"_

"_Not all parents love their children. They just have a responsibility to bring them up, you know," Draco said, tiredly. He registered the look on Harry's face before quickly correcting himself. "I'm not saying I want to follow in Lucius' footsteps, I'm just saying if my father, the most vile creature on Earth could find it in himself to stick around and make sure I had a complete family – how can Astoria just leave a newborn like that?"_

"_He threw you to the sharks when it came to Voldemort," Harry reminded him quietly._

_Draco nodded, he knew Harry was right, but he just didn't understand how Astoria could leave the little baby. Holding his son in the maternity ward made him feel as though he had done something in life the right way – that was why he was blessed with such a beautiful baby, ten fingers, ten toes – everything perfect._

"Draco, are you hearing me at all?" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Draco looked at the woman in front of him. It was just like Astoria to fuck up every ounce of happiness he had. He was going to lose Hermione as well. He knew it was all too good to be true. He watched as she pulled an elastic band around her hair, deftly arranging it into a messy bun, a few curls loose.

"Draco, get dressed. She's waiting downstairs and the sooner you change, the sooner we can get over with this mess."

"We?"

Hermione was silent. Truth be told, she didn't understand what kept her here in Draco's bedroom, pulling her self together as she prepared herself for the worse. She had an option to leave. It was open, she knew she had that card with her, but somehow that card didn't even register. She was torn about Astoria's return but she felt as though her place was rightfully here with Draco and Scorpius. It was ridiculous, but Hermione was rarely wrong with her instincts.

"Yes, we," she said quietly, helping Draco to his feet. "I'm not leaving you, the way you promised not to leave me. So there's a problem now, and _we_ fix it. Together."

Draco felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath, a giant chunk of his worries sailing away. "You want in on this? I thought you were ready to leave, Hermione." He pulled her into a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're going to be here, Hermione .I'm so _so _happy. Merlin knows I don't deserve any of your kindness. Fuck, I don't even deserve to be in the same room as you. I thought- I thought –"

"It's going to take more than this to get rid of me," Hermione said, smiling into his chest cutting Draco off. She freed herself from Draco's grasp and straightened out his shirt, her fingers resting briefly on his arm. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco said, gently brushing his lips against hers. He took another deep breath, collecting himself. "Right, then. Let's go Avada that horrible excuse of a human being waiting for us. The faster she's gone, the better." He grabbed his wand and Hermione's hand tugging her out of the room.

* * *

Astoria looked up, to find her husband tugging Hermione Granger's hand as they made their way down the stairs. She wasn't sure what brought her back to this house, but she saw how even Millicent Bullstrode cooed over her young daughter and Astoria momentarily regretted leaving Draco and Scorpius. She had everything she wanted there. She didn't realize it until she left, but she had everything that a girl could want. Everything except love, that is.

"Took you long enough," she bit curtly, stroking Scorpius' hair. She went up her old house, finding her son in a bedroom that was once Narcissa's sewing room. It was just like Draco to pick the room that his mother spent the most time in for his son. He could but up that façade of being nothing like his parents, but Astoria wasn't believing any of that crap. She knew Draco loved his mother more than anything else. Perhaps, his mother was only second to Scorpius. She wondered where Granger lay on that radar.

"Out with it, Astoria? What do you want? Money? Clothes? What in the fucking hell do you want coming back here?" Draco spat.

"Draco," Hermione said, her voice carrying a hint of a warning as she noticed how foul Draco's tone was. "Scorpius can hear you, he's right there. He's asleep, but his brain registers everything,"

"Is that right, now?" Astoria said, smirking as she turned to face Hermione. She turned back at her husband who quietly seethed as he heeded Hermione's words of not spewing vulgarities in her direction. "I thought the rumours were false Draco. I never knew you would take orders from a Mud-"

"If you finish that sentence Astoria, I will blast you to smithereens. Hermione will take Scorpius and I will blast you to smithereens, I swear on Merlin," Draco said, raising his wand as he walked towards Astoria. "Hermione, take Scorp, now,"

Astoria drew her wand, wasting no time pointing it at Hermione. "Take a step further and I blow _her_ up, Draco."

Hermione glanced at Draco, who looked as though he was going burst. "Expelliarmus," she muttered, holding her wand behind her back. She watched as Astoria's mouth formed an 'O' when her wand and Draco's soared backwards to Hermione's hands.

She shrunk the wands, using a non-verbal spell and tucked them inside her pocket. She pressed her wand to the heavy galleon inside her pocket feeling it getting hot, smarting her skin. She didn't bother flinching; she didn't want to give herself away.

"Very smart, Granger. Now will you get the hell out of here so I can have a decent conversation with my husband? I'm still married to him, you know. Remind me where you fit in again?" Astoria snapped, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

Astoria's words stung Hermione, in all the right places. She could feel her tears welling up, but she wasn't going to cry. Not in front of this woman, anyway. "I fit in with Draco. And Scorpius. I've been here with them and I'm going to _be_ here with them," she said fiercely.

Draco nodded, "Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of Hermione. But watch your language, Astoria, I'm warning you –"

"That's all very nice and sweet, the both of you. I see how you like to play this unfairly. Two against one, right? Fine. I'll state my terms and have you know that I'm not having it any other way,"

"You can state your terms, but there's no promise that we're doing anything you want. If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't cross me," Draco said, taking a few long strides he made to bend down and lift Scorpius out of Astoria's arms.

Astoria wasn't giving in, maintaining a death grip on Scorpius. "I want Scorpius. I want you back, Draco. I want this marriage. I want her gone,"

Hermione felt as though a pile of bricks had just been let loose atop her head.

"You want my money, my house and a pretend family Astoria, and you're not getting it. Go back to wherever fucking hole you crawled out from, and stay there," Draco turned to Hermione, his eyes blazing with anger. "Hermione, give me back my wand. This wrench doesn't want to let go of Scorpius!"

There was a faint pop in the kitchen and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny striding purposeful steps into the living room.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, walking over to her best friend and squeezing her hand. Harry had his wand drawn out and he moved to stand beside Draco. Hermione squeezed back Ginny's hand her free hand moving to her temple, trying to massage the pumping vein that was threatening to pop at any moment.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Is this _your_ pretend family, Draco?" Astoria said, raking her hand through Scorpius' hair.

"Stop it with the fucking insults! Put my son down and get out of here, woman! You're _not_ wanted. Do you understand me, _not –"_

Scorpius woke up, to his father's shouts, shock written all over his face. He began to wail and push against the unfamiliar woman against him. "Mummy! Mummy!" he cried, stretching an arm out towards Hermione.

Hermione wasted no time darting forward and lifting Scorpius out of Astoria's arms. "Shh, shh honey, it's okay," she cooed as she rocked Scorpius. She saw Astoria's incredulous look and she knew she didn't want Scorpius to hear how the remained of this argument fanned out. She took a few more steps towards Draco and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Together," she said, firmly reminding him. Hermione nodded at harry, she was sure he understood where she was going and she grabbed Ginny's hand before she Disapparated out of the manner with a loud pop.

* * *

"You have that child trained to call her _Mummy_? Are you insane, Draco Malfoy? I am his _mother_. I am still alive, I'm still here," Astoria screeched jabbing her finger in her chest. She looked around frantically for her wand and realized that Granger had made off with it.

"How would I know that? You left! I never heard from you after that, I tried looking for you but you left, not wanting to be found – _never_ wanting to see your child. So how the hell would I know that you're bloody alive!" Draco roared, snatching Harry's wand. "You want your things? Here!"

With a flick of Harry's wand, Draco summoned Astoria's belongings that were in the attic. He never got around to throwing them out because he simply didn't want to rummage through her things. Instead, he sent them up to the attic last year, and forgot to send it for incineration at the dumpster yard near Harry's place as he had originally planned.

"I don't want any of this, Draco, I want you. I want our son our family…" Astoria said, as she walked towards Draco and placed an arm on his chest.

"You don't," Draco said, quietly removing her hands from his body. He pushed her away from him, not roughly, but just enough so he didn't feel the overwhelming urge to strangle her. "_That child_ has a name. Scorpius. You can't even bring yourself to say his name, so don't bother me with your nonsense. I will not put up with it,"

"Astoria," Harry interjected, "I have the divorce papers drawn up, ready to be signed at my office. Let's go, don't make a bigger fool out of yourself anymore,"

Harry's words seemed to have struck a nerve with Astoria's nerves. She whipped her head around at Harry, choosing to direct her answer at him instead of Draco. "Fine. I will sign those divorce papers, I could live without this insolent blood traitor anyway,"

Draco sighed, feeling the weight of the world lifting from his shoulders. Astoria was simply up to her antics and he didn't mind that she was throwing out a show, he just wanted her to leave.

"But I want to be with Scorpius. I want to be able to see my son, be a mother to owe me that much, Draco, for birthing your child, producing a heir for the Malfoy lineage,"

"You say you want to be a mother to Scorp. You don't pull the birthing card. That's really low, even for yourself Astoria," Draco sneered, unable to help himself. He hated making girls cry but Astoria's words were pushing his buttons wrongly.

"I want Scorpius," Astoria repeated, her eyes never leaving Harry.

"Harry just- just get her to sign the divorce papers. Please. Get her the fuck out of my sight," Draco said, his voice regaining its tiredness. "I make no promises, Astoria, I'll talk to Hermione and…and Harry will let you know."

Draco retreated up the stairs, not bother to wait for Astoria or Harry's final words. He went to his bedroom and laid flat on his back for a moment, fighting the urge to throw up. All he wanted to do right now was bury his head in the soft warmth of Hermione's curls, and forget for a moment how his prejudiced, soon-to-be ex wife, had just shown up in his living room –no less - , and tried to pry his son out of his grasp.

* * *

"Hi Dad," Hermione said softly placing a kiss on her father's head.

"Jesus Christ! Hermione, dear, do not startle your old man like that. What happened to using the door, dear? Between removing my memory and scaring me half to death, I'd have to say you certainly don't want me around for long!"

Hermione giggled a little at her father's feeble attempt at a joke. She wasn't sure how he had it in him to joke right now. Then she remembered her father was not in the loop about the chaos that had just unfolded at Draco's house.

"Hi, David," Ginny said, reaching out to give Hermione's father a hug. Ginny and Hermione spent many nights sleeping in the room upstairs, a quiet retreat from the noisy boys at The Burrow. They always caved in, eventually, returning to The Burrow sooner than they should because Ginny always got excited to see Harry and well, Hermione was her twelve-year old self, anxious to spend some stolen time with Ron before Harry got there. But the few short weeks of summer that had Ginny and Hermione holed up in Hermione's old room made David Granger very fond of the red headed woman that was engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Norah! Norah, get down here. Hermione's here, and Ginny too! And- NORAH! Hermione got pregnant, she has a child with her now, get down here quick!" David bellowed out his last sentence he saw his daughter cradling a little boy with piercing grey eyes as he leaned on his daughter's shoulders.

Norah flew down the stairs, two at a time, pausing only to open her arms and embrace Ginny before turning to glare at Hermione.

"Is this what you produced within the last month that you were missing?"

"_No, _Mum, honestly-" Hermione began, exasperatedly as Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.

"Is this some bit of magic, sweetheart? Don't leave me standing here all confused! Do magical folks grow in years, instead of months? That would make your boy two months then?" David said his eyes wide with shock.

"But he doesn't look like her, David. He doesn't look like our Mione," Norah said, sadly running her hand through Scorpius' hair. "It's alright, love Nana loves you, still…"

"Maybe he's A-D-O-P-T-E-D, Norah? John was just telling me the other day, that it's a fad now, these Americans picking up children from Africa, giving them a better life. Is that what you were doing, darling?" David spelled out _adopted_, glancing at a flabbergasted Hermione and a Ginny that was clutching her stomach so hard and laughing, the man was afraid she might die from lack of oxygen.

"Well, it definitely sounds like our daughter, trying to give people a better life…you didn't wipe his parents' memories and take him did you?" Norah asked Hermione peering over her glasses as she took in Hermione running a free hand over her face.

"Mum, Dad, calm down! This isn't my son for the love of Merlin! And when are you going to let that bit go? I wiped your memory to _keep you safe_. From the darkest wizard of all time!" Hermione gushed, not wanting her parents to carry on their incredulous conversation. "You remember Draco Malfoy? The boy who usually bullied me?"

"You went and had a magical growing son with him!" David accused, his voice rising a little at being left out.

"Shh, David, let her speak," Norah implored placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"No, Daddy. We're – we're"

"They're seeing each other now. Dating, if you must. And Scorpius, here, has grown incredibly attached to your daughter," Ginny supplied, finally getting over her giggles as she wiped her tears from laughing too much away. "That's way she was missing for a month, too. It wasn't just you guys she deserted, she was un contactable to me and Harry as well!"

"So you brought Scorpius here for a formal introduction, then?"

Hermione sighed as she began to spill to her parents, without missing any significant detail about her life in the past month. She related everything to them, Ginny helpfully filling in parts to ease her parent's understanding of the situation. Norah and David stood there, like rigid blocks hearing the words tumbling out of their daughter's mouth.

"This is the same Draco Malfoy that used to be a meanie to you in Hogwarts, yes?" David asked, peering at his daughter.

"Yes – but I told you, he's changed daddy, I just haven't gotten around to bringing him to meet you guys, it's all moving so fast..."

"Hermione, dear, why don't you lay Scorpius down here?" Norah asked as she pointed to the sofa. She could feel the tension Hermione carried with her ebbing away as she dictated her story to her parents. "Come on to the kitchen, all of you. You could do with some food,"

Hermione placed Scorpius down on the sofa, and pulled out her wand to cast a silencing charm around him. The child had enough trouble for the night. The least she could do was ensure that he had a restful enough sleep. She looked at Ginny, who stood behind the sofa, scratching at her elbow.

"Don't let whatever Astoria said, get to you," she said quietly, not looking at Hermione.

"I won't," Hermione replied, brushing off her clothes as she started to make her way towards her mother's kitchen. She could smell Norah's pot roast being reheated in the oven. She glanced at her watch. It was a quarter past ten and she was hungry again.

"You _are,_" Ginny insisted. "But don't, because I saw how Draco was looking at her, and how he looks at you now. You're it, for him. I promise," Ginny said linking her hand with Hermione's as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Granger," Draco's voice whispered. He ran a hand along Hermione's smooth face, watching as his son snuggled closer to her. Draco and Harry had Apparated right back here after Harry took Astoria to sign the divorce papers. Draco wanted to see Hermione and Scorpius sooner, but he had no wand to Apparate to the Grangers. Besides, he wasn't so sure how her parents might take his presence. He arrived about half an hour ago, and after a brief introduction to the Grangers, Draco stood politely off to a side as Harry related the rest of the information to Norah and David.

"_Here," Norah said, handing Draco a glass of amber liquid that smelled strangely like Firewhiskey. "There's food in the oven too," she said, her brown eyes pouring kindness in his way. Draco knew immediately then, where Hermione got her grace._

_David was less warm towards Draco but his tone lightened as he spoke to Harry, listening as Harry filled them in on what happened at the Manor. Draco downed the glass of whiskey in a single gulp, letting the liquid burn down his throat. He jumped with a start as Ginny nudged him when David addressed him._

"_Hermione's upstairs. She's…a mess. You should go see her. She's with Scorpius," David said, his eyes lingering on Draco a moment longer before he turned his attention back to Harry._

_Draco didn't need telling twice. He nodded politely at Norah, before placing his glass back onto a coaster on the kitchen counter. He could smell heavenly food, but he wanted nothing more than to check up on Hermione. David, a man Draco knew for less than an hour had managed to call Scorpius by his name, while Astoria who birthed his child was incapable of doing that for more than a minute. HE shook his head, trying to clear it of the various emotions swimming through._

"You're thinking," he head Hermione say as she propped herself up on her elbow, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She carefully drew herself from underneath Scorpius' grasp and walked over to the side of the bed that Draco was perched on. She waited a moment or two before sitting in his lap, letting his head fall to her chest.

Hermione absently ran her fingers through Draco's hair, unsure of what else to do. She felt Draco release a sigh against her. "I'm sorry," he said, looking up into her eyes. "We're divorced, Harry's seen to that…but I'm sorry you had to go through all of that,"

"Okay," was all Hermione could manage. She didn't want to say anything yet, because she had so many thoughts running through her head. She needed time to think.

"How did Harry know when to come?"

"Protean Charm. Harry and I always have our coins…had it all the time in Australia too," Hermione answered, her voice shaky. "Harry and Ginny?"

"They're still downstairs with your parents. They came up for abit, but you were asleep."

"Okay, I'll talk to Ginny tomorrow, I guess,"

"Or you can talk to me…", Draco said, hugging Hermione closer to him. Hermione was silent, her fingers still scraping lightly at his scalp.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm really sorry you had to see that," Draco repeated, as he reached up to kiss her. He wanted nothing more than to allow her warmth and her soft hands to comfort him. He wanted nothing more than to nest himself against her vanilla scented skin and watch as the tension seeped out of his system.

Hermione kissed him softly, letting his tongue twine with hers, taking away a little of her worry. She stopped and abruptly stood up, kicking off her shoes.

"All I want is to sleep, Draco. We can talk…tomorrow okay?" Hermione said, peeling off her jacket as she slipped under the covers. She tossed jacket on the headboard behind her and slipped further down.

"Oh," Draco said. He wasn't disappointed that she didn't want to talk. He understood that. He was lying, though, if he didn't feel pressing fear creeping up his neck. Hermione was going to leave him. She was, he could feel it.

"I'm not leaving you Draco, I'm just tired," Hermione said, yawning and sporting a small smile.

"Alright, then. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Draco said, as he leaned down awkwardly to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek. He felt her pull him arm a little harder as she turned her head to him, to allow him access to her lips.

"Don't be silly. Sleep here, with me. Scorpius is asleep…there's no point is shifting him. Let's just…let's just sleep for awhile, Draco." Hermione said, softly running her hands along his arms.

Draco nodded and climbed into bed with her. He watched as she placed a protective arm around Scorpius. Moments later, she reached out for his free arm and draped it around her waist. Draco marveled at how this simple gesture allowed him to spoon against his soft girlfriend, and seek comfort that words couldn't express. He allowed his selfish nature to take charge, and he delved deeper under the covers, against Hermione's soft body as her steady breathing lulled him to sleep. Tomorrow seemed very far away and he wanted nothing more than a few hours of uninterrupted peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends! I still have no beta so please just leave it in the reviews or in the PM if you spot a horrible error on my part. I think someone sent me a nasty PM (again, I know) because my word auto corrected wench into _wrench_. Sigh. I will re-read and edit, I promise. **

**In the meantime...enjoy!  
**

**Nothing belongs to me, this is all the fantastic characters of J.K Rowling. I'm merely using her characters to make myself a happy make believe world~**

* * *

"For heaven's sake, Norah, she's too young for this…" David whispered, holding his daughter's bedroom door slightly ajar as he peeked in. "Go on, look!" he said, giving Norah a gentle push. "Look, will you just look at that? A married - semi-married man - a son, lunatic ex-wife…it just doesn't spell Hermione…"

Norah glanced into her daughter's bedroom, swiftly noticing how neat it was with every pencil in its holder. The only missing items from Hermione's rooms were her books, which travelled as frequently as their owner. Currently, Hermione's books were split between the Manor, her parent's spare apartment – bought during the peak of their dentistry practice- and Harry's house where she frequented over the past few weeks since returning home.

Norah withdrew her head, quietly motioning for her husband to follow her down her stairs.

"Norah, did you hear me? You can't possibly be alright with this…" David said, hot on her heels as he trailed his wife into the kitchen.

"I hear you, but you know Hermione. She's in for everything for the long run. It's what we love about her, David," Norah said, gently reminding her husband as she brewed a fresh pit of coffee.

"But Scorpius, and this Draco boy, you approve whole-heartedly?" David asked incredulously, staring at his wife.

"David, she has made her choice, and we must support her. It's just like Hogwarts. We allowed her the choice – to remain in prep school or to join a magical world. Remember how hesitant you were? Look how brilliantly she turned out!"

"Yes, but Hermione's brilliant _anywhere_, Norah. Had she stayed in prep school –"

"David," Norah interjected gently, "She's brilliant because we've given her the space, to be her own person. Had we stifled her, loomed over her every decision or forced her to steer to the path we _think_ she belongs to, she'd have lost her passion and interest in most things." Norah could see her husband thinking about her words. She understood her husband's fear, expected it, even, because she was just as baffled by her daughter's choices.

"But this _Draco _–"

"My father never took to you, David. Thought you weren't a real _doctor_ being a dentist." Norah said, placing a cup of coffee in front of her husband.

David sighed, tiredly reaching out to run a finger around the rim of his coffee cup. "I know, Norah. But sometimes I can't help worrying about this daughter of yours…"

Norah chuckled and opened her mouth to reply but before she could, a very tall, sleepy Draco walked in, every line on his face spelling exhaustion. Norah saw how her husband's shoulder's visibly tensed as he forced out a polite smile.

"Good morning, Mr Granger," Draco said, nodding at David. He turned his head to Norah, "Mrs. Granger,"

"If you're dating our daughter you could at least learn our names," David quipped, not looking at Draco, sipping his coffee. Draco could hear the humor in his voice, but his face wasn't giving away anything, which made it hard for Draco to reply.

"Oh David!" Norah said, swatting her husband with her hands. "Don't you mind him, Draco. Here, have a cup of coffee. Tell us about Scorpius. Then tell me how my daughter fell for your charming looks!"

Draco gladly accepted the cup of coffee into his hands, chuckling. He welcomed the excuse to hold anything in his hands so that they would stop fidgeting. "Quite the other way, actually. Mrs. Granger. Hermione charmed _my_ socks off."

"Sounds like Hermione to me," David said, without missing a beat, earning a laugh from Draco and Norah.

"Scorpius is a riot. And he loves Hermione, to bits. He recently started calling her Mummy," Draco continued, taking a sip of his coffee. It was bitter, without much sugar, just the way he enjoyed it. He felt caffeine seeping through his veins, calming him instantly.

"Enough chatter. Exactly what is your plan, being existent in our daughter's life?" David said leaning forward on his elbows, as Norah sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

Draco opened his mouth and steered himself ready to answer the questions that he knew were coming. He wasn't entirely sure what these questions entailed, but he wasn't about to let Hermione's father doubt his intentions towards her in the slightest.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, blearily adjusting to her surroundings. For a moment she was 13 again, and she to the other side of her bed, half expecting Ginny's red hair to be fanned out over the pillow as she snoozed into the morning. Instead her eyes met a pair of grey eyes that were round as marbles. A soft chubby finger reached out to tweak her nose.

"Mummy," Scorpius said, smiling and showing her his neat teeth. "Wake up,"

"I'm up, buddy," Hermione said, leaning forward to place a kiss on Scorpius' nose.

She momentarily forgot that she fell asleep in her old room, beside Draco and Scorpius after a long encounter from Astoria. _Astoria._ Merlin, just the thought of Astoria made Hermione want to throw up. She quickly gathered her hair into a bun. Hopping off bed, she grabbed her wand on the bedside table and straightened out a few wrinkles in her clothes. She did a minor concealment charm, to hide the bad eye bags that had developed overnight from her incessant crying after Scorpius and Draco went to sleep. She scooped Scorpius as he padded towards her. She could her voices rising up to her bedroom, which would mean her parents were up. Merlin forbid Draco went down to meet her parents. Perhaps he apparated back to his Manor, she mused. Adjusting Scorpius neatly on her hip, she walked out of her room and made her way down the stairs, ready to greet her parents.

"Good morning?" Hermione asked cautiously as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed how her father and Draco immediately stopped speaking and Norah whip her head around as though someone was cracking a whip.

"Morning, Granger," Draco said, reaching forward to take Scorpius off Hermione. Scorpius swatted his father's arm away as he nestled in Hermione's warmth.

"What is it with you and last names, Draco?" Norah asked, laughing as she stepped in front of Draco, reaching out to Scorpius. "Scorpius darling, I'm Norah and I love playing out in the garden. Do you want to see the garden, sugar?"

Scorpius pondered Norah's question for a moment, and slowly stretched out to her arms. Norah looked so much like his Mummy. She had a few wisps of grey hair, but if she was inch taller Scorpius would have sworn he had _two_ Mummies.

"David, let's go," Norah said, swaying Scorpius on her hip, and giving her husband a pointed stare. "I need help-"

"What help could you possibly need in showing Scorpius the garden Norah? Hmm? If you could _just_ tell –"

"_David_," Norah said, firmly staring at her husband. David grumbled and sighed loudly, before caving in and leaving the kitchen counter top as he followed his wife and Scorpius out of the kitchen, placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek as he went.

"I see where you get _that_ from" Draco commented, as Hermione puttered around, pulling out a French Press and boiling water as she got ready to make steaming mug of tea.

"Get what?"

"You always do that. You say _Draco_ whenever I'm doing one of my incredibly stupid things and I think to myself – do I really want to bring out the Granger that punched me in the face when we were thirteen?" Draco joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed a little, as she pulled out sugar from the pantry. "I suppose."

Draco reached behind Hermione, snaking his hands around her waist. "Hermione, talk to me, please…" he pleaded.

"I am talking to you, Draco. Don't be ridiculous," Hermione's tone wasn't frosty, but it wasn't warm as well. It scared Draco because with Hermione ,there was always emotion and when there wasn't, something was seriously wrong. She slipped out of his grasp, to pour boiling water into the French press.

"No, I meant about yesterday, about Astoria," Draco said, moving closer to her.

Hermione sighed. She knew she was going to have this conversation with Draco, she just didn't know they were going to talk about it the moment she woke up. She still wanted to gag every time she heard the name _Astoria_ whether out loud or in her head.

"Honestly Draco? Do we have to talk about this now?"

"When else do we talk about it? Mr and- your parents left us be so we could talk about it!"

"I _know_ what my parents did, I just don't want to bloody talk about it!" Hermione said, her voice rising as she slammed the French Press onto the kitchen counter.

Draco forced out a maniacal laughter as he slapped his thighs. "Because that has _Hermione_ written all over it. Hermione, the witch who didn't want to talk about and discuss things!"

"Well, what in the blazes do you want me to say, Draco? I slept with a man who was still married! _Still _married! I've never done anything so shameful in my _life-"_

"Being with me was _shameful_? All that load about forgiveness – a load of fucking bull-"

"Draco you know I don't mean that! Why do you always do that, twist what I say into a heap of rubbish…"

"Because what you say is rubbish, Granger! _Shameful_, sleeping with me? Do you know the number of witches who would die to be _near_ me?"

"I- I- what in –" Hermione spluttered, Draco's blowing of his own trumpet catching her off guard. She sighed and looked at Draco who looked a little crazy, breathing heavily as he steadied himself against the kitchen counter. She giggled at the thought that Draco looked a little like a mad man, out of breath, his eyes nearly bulging as they bellowed at each other.

"What's so funny, Hermione!" Draco said, his confused look only egging her on. She calmed down after a while because Draco was red in the face from fuming, and if she didn't stop herself, he was going to blow his top again.

"You divorced her?" Hermione asked, returning to seriousness as she eyed Draco.

"Yes, Harry drew up the papers and everything." Draco replied swiftly, his hands nursing the warm cup of coffee that Norah had handed him.

"I'm sensing a _but_," Hermione said, looking at Draco. She could feel her chest splitting in half. But _what?_ But I don't want to sign them for now? But I want Astoria to live with me? But I think this was a mistake? But _what?_

Draco sighed. "Astoria wants to be…involved with Scorpius,"

"So you want to go back to her?" Hermione said, furiously blinking back the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill.

"Merlin, no! No Hermione, of course not. Astoria and me...we're a pile of dung together. I _swear_. I've no intentions of getting back with her, not now...now ever," Draco said, putting his cup of coffee down and moving towards her. He cupped her face in his warm hands. "Hermione, what I said yesterday…I meant it when I said I love you. I love _you_, and only you. I just wished Astoria didn't want anything because then I wouldn't have to face the constant reminder of having a person who left a newborn trying to atone for her sins," Draco showered her face with kisses, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, as if he was pouring all the words he couldn't say into Hermione.

"It would be the right thing to do, letting her back into Scorpius' life," Hermione said, breaking apart from their kiss and resting her forehead against his.

"I don't know…"

"I forgave you, even when I thought it was impossible. Scorpius deserves to have his mother around, too…"

"But _you're_ his Mummy, Hermione, why can't we leave it at that?" Draco argued, stubbornly.

"Because if he grows up to find out that you stood between him and Astoria trying to make it right with him, he'll never forgive you Draco," Hermione said, running her hand across Draco's cheek. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

Draco stood silent, for a moment. He as partially bewildered as to why the beautiful witch in front of him didn't choose to bolt and leave him and his fucked up family alone. He shook his head for a moment, urging himself not to question his good fortune. "I just wish she would fuck off the place of this planet," he grumbled.

"You don't see me throwing Astoria any welcome back parties do you?" Hermione said, turning to face Draco. She ran her finger around the rim of her tea mug, something Draco noticed David doing earlier in the kitchen."But we have to do what's right for Scorpius. Like you said Draco, this is a bitter pill,"

"But we don't know if it's going to make him any better!"

"She wants to try, Draco, you can't deny her that chance. How would you feel, if Ginny had said no to you? If Harry did? Or if I did?" Hermione said, stirring in sugar into her cup of tea as she brushed past him.

"I hate it when you're right," Draco said, reaching over and brushing Hermione's hair from her shoulders. He placed it over the side of her left shoulder; as he always did, and bent down to give her bare neck a soft kiss.

"You shouldn't hate _all_ the time Draco," Hermione teased, turning around to meet her lover's lips.

* * *

"So you're going to let that slag into your life?" Ginny whispered, chopping onions before tossing them into the bowl. Norah had invited Harry and Ginny back for lunch, to _catch up_ as she put it. Harry, Ginny and James had Apparated right back into the Granger's house at eleven thirty, leaving Hermione and Draco a decent bit of time to shower and freshen up at the Manor before returning.

"Not my life, at least. Scorp's," Hermione said, tossing her neatly sliced lettuce into the giant salad bowl in front of them. "Slice, Ginny! Not chop, a salad should look uniform, here…let me-"

Ginny waved off Hermione's hands as she continued to chop the onions. "But it's the same though, isn't it? She's going to be around Scorpius, who's around Draco, whom you're around so Astoria's going to be around you!" Ginny reasoned.

"Ginny! I _told_ you…"

"Sorry!" Ginny said, immediately clasping a hand over her mouth. Hermione had mentioned repeatedly that the A word should not, at any expense, be said. It just made her tummy feel worse. "You should talk to Harry, he's feeling awful about it. He was up all night, trying to figure out where A – that slag went into hiding. Where are your parents anyway?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"They're asleep. Practically had to force them to go upstairs for abit of kip…they were driving me up the wall with questions. Much like yourself, Ginny," Hermione added.

"Hey! I care about you!" Ginny said, swiping an olive and tossing it at Hermione's shoulder, where it hit squarely. "Besides, if it isn't me, Harry's going to be grilling you for your next move. You should be thanking me, rally, I told him to lay off you!" Ginny glanced out the kitchen window, watching as Draco and harry entertained Scorpius and James, keeping up with them as they released a Snitch for the boys to try and catch.

Hermione caught the olive as it bounced off her shoulder, tossing it into the sink. She went over to Ginny and hugged her friend tightly before letting go. "Thanks, Gin. I don't know what I'd do without you and Harry. Sometimes I just wished everything was much simpler, you know? I don't know what I've been getting myself into and this seems like a huge mess I could do without," Hermione said truthfully confiding to her best friend.

"I feel that way sometimes, when Harry is on a mission and I'm left to pick up after James and the mess he makes. Then I have to tend to Harry as well, when he gets home, and mind you that man has an insatiable sex –"

"Ginny, stop!" Hermione said laughing as she clasped her hands over her ears. "He's like my _brother_. I don't want to know about your sex stuff!"

Ginny giggled and then sighed. "The war…just forced all of us to take a step we thought we weren't ready for. And what's the result? We made it, Hermione. We did, we're living in a better world too," Ginny paused. "What I'm trying to say, Hermione is that you picked _this_ mess. Draco's your mess, much like Harry is mine. Sometimes we have to face things that seem completely mental and we think that we can't be when we _do_, Merlin, the joy of overcoming it…"

"Like when you were pregnant with James and Harry was on a mission for six months?"

"Exactly. Who is the bloody hell would want their husband to miss the first 2 trimesters of their pregnancy? He left with me as thin as a matchstick and when he's back I'm so fat I can hardly look at my toes. I went near crazy, half the time, but I wouldn't do it any other way, Hermione," Ginny said chuckling.

"I feel that way with Draco, and Scorpius. I feel like I move too fast, but when I stop to think about it, I can't imagine my life any other way. I can't imagine how life would be life if I woke up with no git trying to argue me to death, or no little boy running around refusing to eat his breakfast…," Hermione said, now moving on to neatly slice tomatoes and place them in the salad bowl.

"See? So stop questioning your choice with Draco and Scorpius. You _know_ what's right for you. Which is why you said A- Wonder Slag should visit with her son. It's the right thing to do. Just as right as how you and Draco are meant to be," Ginny said, waving her wand at the row of neatly lined vegetables. In an instant, the vegetables flew mid air, before slicing themselves perfectly into the salad bowl.

"My mum will kill you if she finds out you used magic in the kitchen," Hermione said, laughing as she popped a tomato slice into her mouth.

"Harry's always saying that muggle phrase, _ignorance is bliss_. And you should heed it this time, Hermione," Ginny said, wriggling her eyebrows.

As soon as the tomato hit Hermione's tongue it felt awfully off. Hermione cupped her mouth, darting into the bathroom on the first landing. She kicked the toilet door open, before she kneeled over the toilet bowl, promptly emptying her morning's breakfast of tea and a muffin into the bowl. She ran a hand across her sweaty brow, trying to steady her shaking frame.

"Hermione," Ginny said, gently squatting next to her friend. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, allowing Ginny to pull her up. "I love tomatoes, don't know what in the hell was wrong with me," she muttered.

Ginny halted, her eyes growing wide. "Astoria," she said suddenly.

"Ginny, I _told –"_

"Astoria. Astoria. _Astoria_."

Hermione ran back over to the toilet, gagging over the bowl, with nothing to throw up.

"Oh my god, Hermione…" Ginny said breathlessly. "Tomatoes are your favourite too! Here, sit here."

Hermione sat perched on the edge of her bathtub as Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered a charm, pointing it at her stomach. She felt the pit of her stomach grow warm before her body glowed a soft silvery white. She recognized that charm. It couldn't be, it couldn't it just couldn't be – she was on her potions like a hawk. She made sure of it, too.

"Hermione, you're _pregnant_!" Ginny squealed, spelling out the obvious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Next chapter up. I have finals in a week's time, but I'm busy writing here instead of revising. Sigh. I will never learn when to prioritize. Your reviews and those who've added it to their alters list - you keep me up and running to write better, I promise.**

**A few things:**

**1) Some of you lovely readers asked me why I didn't keep the story short, or FF it into the future with Hermione and Draco's child. Well...I dunno. I kinda want to see the journey that they could take together. Besides...it's only been a month and a half since they're together. A time jump would cut so much Dramione moments!**

**2) Also asked: where do I plan to take this story? I'm hammering it out as the ideas come. So thank you if you've been patiently reading, because I honestly don't have an answer as to what ending I'm going to give, but it's definitely not some weird ending where Draco or Hermione dies. That beats the whole point of writing an entire story about their love =.=**

**3) All characters originate from the incredible J.K Rowling!**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Hermione kept mum throughout lunch. She felt Ginny nudging her foot ever so often, but she avoided her glance, choosing to feed bits of her dinner to Scorpius, who seemed quite content in his booster chair. After much futile attempts by her parents to engage in a conversation, Hermione hurriedly volunteered to check on a sleeping Scorpius, forgetting for the briefest moment that he was sitting right next to her, gurgling away happily.

5 pairs of eyes swiveled in Hermione's direction, looking at her as though she was barking mad.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, standing up in a huff. She didn't know what she was doing, it was as though she was standing on the sidelines, watching as her body carried out movements that she didn't exactly tell it to. "I'm so tired from yesterday, would it be alright if I just returned home?"

"But Hermione dear, you haven't even completed lunch," David said, his brow furrowed as he considered his daughter's tense face. Hermione was many things, but impulsive wasn't one of them. Leaving dinner wasn't Hermione's style, not by a long shot.

"Hermione's having a Magical Adjustment Syndrome, it happens sometimes to witches. At least once in their lives," Ginny said her face impassive as she quickly standing up as well. "It's quite common, actually. It's best you return home and catch a nap, you'll feel _loads_ better,"

"What the bloody hell is _Magical Adjustment Syndrome_? There's no such thing Ginny!" Draco said, looking as flabbergasted as Harry.

"What would you know Draco? It only happens to witches! Right around the time of her menstrua-"

"Alright! Alright!" Harry said making a face as he stood up, flailing his arms about, trying to stop his wife from finishing her sentence. He turned to Hermione, who was sporting a blush that was 20 different reds. "Do you need to lie down then, Hermione?"

Draco watched as Hermione hugged her parents and Harry goodbye. He noted the knowing look Ginny gave her as she whispered something to Hermione.

"Lunch was fabulous, Norah," Draco said, dropping his napkin as he walked over to pick Scorpius from his booster chair. Hermione made no attempt to look at him, still fiercely whispering to Ginny as she wrung her hands. Norah engulfed Draco in a small hug, before she whispered, "There isn't anything called Magical Adjustment Syndrome, is there?"

Draco shook his head, knowing the whole façade Ginny had put up to get Hermione out of lunch. Ginny Potter might have fooled Harry and David alike, but Draco lived with Astoria Greengrass, the woman who complained about every ailment that witches had to face. _Childbirth, pregnancy, loss of hair, swollen limbs, osteoporosis_…If there was a Magical Adjustment Syndrome, Draco was sure as hell Astoria would have lamented about it.

Hermione hugged her father and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy, you were wonderful. I'm just feeling a little under the weather today. I promise we'll have lunch next week? Just us and Mum, alright?"

"I'd love that," David said, returning his daughter's embrace as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Please take care of yourself," he added quietly, receiving a slight nod from Hermione.

* * *

Hermione's hands shook nervously, as she grabbed onto Draco's arm and apparated into the Manor. She wasn't sure how to break the news to him, but she knew that keeping silent about it was eating away at her nerves. She tried hard to remember Ginny's words as they appeared back in the Manor.

"_What am I going to do, Ginny?" Hermione said, exasperatedly as she wrung her hands, pacing the bathroom._

"_You tell Draco," Ginny said simply, placing her hands on her friend's shoulder to calm her down._

"_You mean like right now? Are you mad? He'll go completely mental on me, after... after..."_

"_After what Wonder Slag pulled yesterday? Nah…just tell him Hermione. You can't keep it a secret anyway, you're going to be swelling up like a balloon come March…"_

"_Ginny!"_

"_Hermione, just tell him. It'll be okay, I promise," Ginny said, her voice a little more gentle this time. _

"Hermione?" Draco called out as he put Scorpius down in his playpen. Scorpius tried to reach for his father but Draco absent-mindedly stuffed the giant blue teddy into his son's arms as he made his way towards Hermione, who stood stock still in front of his couch. "Hermione what's the matter? I know there's no fucking thing as Magical Adjustment Syndrome…What the hell-"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted, cutting Draco off mid-sentence. She could see the wheels churning in his head as he processed what she said.

"Oh," he said cautiously. "Are you…are you happy about it?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, somewhat taken aback by his question. She was expecting a full blown fit, or a silent fuming Draco, but a question concerning her happiness wasn't one of them.

"Are you happy?" Draco repeated, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets, his face not revealing anything much. "Happy that you're expecting our child?"

"I guess I am…" Hermione said, dropping back on the couch with a heavy sigh. "I don't…I don't know Draco. I don't feel some sort of connection with the zygote in my womb, but that's because I just found out like 2 hours ago, and I've been swallowing it down ever since because I really didn't want Mum and Dad to freak the hell out…" she stopped as she noticed Draco giving her one of his infamous smirks. "What?"

"You're rambling. I merely asked if you were happy," Draco said, joining her on the couch. He pulled Hermione so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo as he raked his fingers though her hair, trying to calm her down the way she had done to him so many times before. "You're sure?"

Hermione pulled away suddenly from Draco, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Sure of what exactly? Sure that it's _yours,_ Draco Malfoy? Is that what you were _trying_ to tell me? That better not –"

"Merlin, woman! Calm down! I meant were you sure if you're pregnant, it could be a false pregnancy for all you know. And then you'd be getting my hopes up for nothing…"

"So you don't want the baby then? You're hoping I'm not pregnant? Is _that_ what you're saying? "

"What's gotten into you? I said I'd rather be sure because I'm actually _enjoying_ the news. I don't want to be sad later when I find you're that you're really not expecting after all," Draco said hotly, staring at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. He sighed and pulled her back to him. After a few minutes of resisting, Hermione caved and mumbled against his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Ginny checked it thrice. We performed the spell 3 times and it all showed that I'm expecting," Hermione sniffled against his shirt. "And I'm sorry I keep exploding at the oddest of times. I just - I can hear myself sounding completely crazy and bonkers but I just don't know why I do it anyway. I try to stop it, but the more I hold it in, the more I want to rip somebody's head off-"

"It's okay, Granger…" Draco said, rubbing his hands along her arms. "We'll figure this out…"

"Together?"

"Of course, together. I wouldn't have it any other way," Draco said, turning Hermione's chin up for a kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes, as Hermione felt Draco's hands snaking up her shirt.

"What about Scorpius?" Hermione asked breathlessly, looking over at Scorpius who had fallen asleep, his tummy probably full from Norah's lunch. They could hear his gentle soring right from the couch. "Wonder Slag wants to come back into his life and I'm scared that it'll…_change_ us…change this."

Draco looked into Hermione's chocolately brown eyes, that were wide with so much emotion he felt a tug in his gut that he couldn't do anything to ease them away. "Scorpius,," he said, "Is going to _love_ having a bushy hair, know it all little sister." Draco paused as he kissed Hermione again. "And as for my irritating ex-wife, she's not changing _anything_. I told you Hermione, I love you, and only you." He chose to ignore Hermione's reference to Astoria as Wonder Slag. It sounded an awful lot like Ginny had come up with that nickname.

"I know, I'm just worried…about you…" Hermione said; as Draco bent down to kiss her racing pulse, just below her jawline.

"What about me, Granger?" Draco said, flicking his tongue over her a fresh mark he'd given her. He felt Hermione suck in a breath. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time. And to know that I'm going to have a mini you, to spoil rotten, along with Scorpius…my day keeps getting better,"

"Draco, stop," Hermione said, gently pushing him away. "You're really happy?"

"I am," Draco said, snaking his hands back up her shirt.

"Draco…"

"I am happy, Granger. I'm happy that I love you, I'm happy that you love me back…even though I have no idea why you do, but I'm happy. I'm happy Scorp loves you so much, even though you spent only slightly over a month getting to know him. I'm happy that your parents didn't try to kill me. I'm happy that we're going to have a child together, a child that is going to blow the world away with her mother's wit and intelligence," Draco said. " I'm so happy all I can think about is shagging you right now," he added as he smiled cheekily.

Hermione managed a watery smile as she leaned forward to kiss Draco.

"Granger…" he began.

"_What?"_ Hermione said, her tone harsher than she expected it to be.

"Impatient, are we?" Draco said, chuckling as he gently squeezed her breasts, earning another moan from Hermione. "Granger, I'm not naming our child Zygote. Zygote Malfoy sounds awful…"

It was Hermione could do to restrain an eye roll as she crashed her mouth against Draco's, a slight bubble rising in her chest. He was _happy_. They were going to start a family together and he was _happy._

* * *

Hermione awoke sometime later to see Tilly the house-elf taking Scorpius up for a bath. He was laughing happily as Tilly magically levitated him to the bathroom beside the kitchen.

"Draco, wake up," she said, yawning as she prodded Draco who was asleep, his mouth slightly ajar. She stood up, stretching as she watched Draco open his eyes.

"Merlin, did we fall asleep?" Draco asked, using his palms to vigorously rub his eyes.

"I guess…"

"But we didn't even shag!" Draco said, somewhat sadly as he looked at a fully dressed Hermione. "You fell asleep, halfway through snogging!"

"I'm – I'm – I'm tired…and I didn't realize it. I just felt so relaxed," Hermione said failing to stifle a huge yawn as she made her way up the stairs into their bedroom.

"I can't believe you fell asleep during hot sex…I was showing you some of my best moves too!" Draco said, indignantly as he followed her. He looked around, noting that Scorpius was missing from the room. "Where's Scorpius, anyway?"

"I saw Tilly taking him in for a bath. And, your _sex _moves weren't that incredible if it put me a state of temporary comatose," Hermione retorted, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she flopped onto the giant bed in the middle of the bedroom. She giggled as she noticed Draco's eyes narrowing.

"_Accio_ Hermione's clothes!" he said, with an evil smirk. Hermione felt her clothes leaving her body as they cleanly tore down the middle. She bolted upright, her eyes widening with shock.

"Oh my goodness! Draco! Anyone could walk in at anytime! Are you bloody insane?" Hermione shrieked, trying to cover up parts of her exposed body.

Draco ignored her futile protests and loomed over her, his erection straining in his pants.

"Really?" he said, as he dragged a finger down her body, past her navel and dipped it into her already wet folds.

"Really," she replied breathlessly as she fumbled to undo his belt buckle. In a swift motion, Draco had his clothes in a heap on the floor. He climbed onto his bed with Hermione, straddling her as he fought the urge to simply drive into her. With Hermione, sex was something they did slow but thoroughly enjoyed. He marveled at how making love to her felt new, every single time. She moaned and mewled every single time, urging him to make her see stars. He found it incredible that there was such a raw, physical aspect to their relationship.

He left a trail of kisses, along her jaw and kissed her neck, sucking at the bruise he gave her earlier. He stopped momentarily to take a pert nipple into his mouth as he sucked on it. Hermione moaned beneath him, writhing as she rubbed against his swollen member.

"Draco, don't tease…I just want you inside me…"

Draco smirked as he kissed Hermione, lining himself up at her entrance. That was another thing he loved about Hermione. She wasn't shy about letting him know what she wanted, or what made her feel good. She was as open and honest with him in bed as she was in their relationship. He slowly pushed into her, feeling her stretch herself on his rather large member. She felt impossibly good. He moved at that slow, torturous pace.

"Harder, Draco! Please…"

He went drew himself out, reaching down only for a moment to rub slow lazy circles on her sensitive nub before he sheathed himself inside her again. It only took a few minutes before Draco felt himself come undone as Hermione's tight clenches milked him. He thrust into her repeatedly, as he rode out his orgasm. It was mind blowing, as he expected when they both collapsed into each other, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Da-da!" Draco awoke to a chubby finger poking his eye. He groaned as he pulled his son closer for a hug. It was too early. He remembered falling asleep next to Hermione and now it was morning? Had he slept for that long?

"Fuck…" he muttered, remembering that he had to go to work today.

"Fuk," Scorpius promptly repeated.

"Draco! I told you not to curse in front of him," Hermione said as she quickly scooped up Scorpius from his embrace. "See what you've done?"

"What time is it?" he grumbled, not feeling the least bit guilty that Scorpius had picked up such a foul word.

"It's half past seven. I woke up hours, ago. There's so much to do…so wake up. Harry's not going to be happy if you're cutting work again today…" Hermione said, yanking the covers off him as she walked around the bed to make her way out of the room.

Draco felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched Hermione, all fresh and done up, with her hair neatly in its bun, a few curls loose and framing her face. She was beautiful so effortlessly. It was something he adored about her. With Astoria, with as pounds of heavy make-up, perfecting the lipstick and tweezing the eyebrow every few days or so. With Hermione, her smile radiated her beauty and her hair cackled with energy, infectious energy that could keep Draco going for days. Scorpius was delightedly trying to catch those wispy curls with his stubby fingers.

"No good morning kiss?" he pouted, earning an eye roll from Hermione.

"See you at breakfast," Hermione smirked, blowing him an air kiss as she made her way out of the room.

A half hour later found Draco and Hermione at the kitchen counter, both silently reading different parts of the Daily Prophet. Draco was reading the Quidditch Column that was the thickest part of the Prophet, while Hermione had snagged the news and economics section.

He put his newspaper down to sip orange juice. He noticed Hermione picking at her breakfast as she downed her second glass of orange juice.

"You're not going to eat anything?" he asked curiously as he watched her make a face at her breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. She did, after all, remind him of the importance of having a _healthy_ breakfast. It was what started their morning routines by the kitchen counter. Before this, Draco was perfectly content with snagging a muffin and a coffee on the way to his office.

"Not like I can keep any of it down. I just have a strange urge to eat avocados. The ripe, creamy kind. I already owled Ginny about it…we're heading down to Diagon Alley later today,"

"Gin!" Scorpius chirped, mashing a peeled banana into his face.

"Yes love, _Aunt _Gin," Hermione said, ruffling his hair.

"Do you want me to take Scorpius then? Come to think of it, maybe I should take the day off. We should go see a Healer. Get everything checked out, make sure you're getting the right potions and everything," Draco said, finishing up the last of his toast.

"It's alright. Molly's watching Scorpius for abit... and scheduled an appointment this Saturday, while you were asleep. Figured we could go together and Ginny said she could watch Scorpius then so I thought it should be a good enough time. I've also been meaning to tell my parents," Hermione said, musing aloud.

"Can't believe Ginny knew before I knew…" Draco said, mocking a huff as he wiped some banana off his son's face.

"Don't be dramatic, Draco…She caught me emptying the contents of my breakfast into the bowl. Of course she'd suspect _something_…Besides, you're going to be at the Healer's appointment, and you're going to be at my parents when we tell them, that counts for more doesn't it?" Hermione said as she leaned over to peck her lips against Draco's.

"Well, about your parents…"

"Don't even think about it, Draco Malfoy," Hermione threatened, swatting him with a tea towel that she was using to wipe the counter down. "You're impossible," she sighed after a few seconds.

"But you love me," Draco countered as he stood up and shouldered his workbag.

"That I do," Hermione replied as she made a beeline to stand in front of Draco and adjusted his robes.

"Owl me if you need anything? Or just come into my office, that's better…" Draco said, as he looked down at Hermione who seemed to have a small smirk tugging at her lips. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm fine, I'm with Ginny. You have a great day today, okay?"

"I love you, Granger,"

"I love you too, sweetheart," Hermione said, blowing a kiss at him before he Disapparated.

* * *

"It's good that he didn't flip, Hermione. What more do you expect, really?" Ginny said, shoving a big spoon of ice cream into her mouth. Hermione watched her friend enviously for a moment, as she wished nothing more than to shove a huge amount of sickeningly sweet hot fudge Sunday ice creams down her won throat. He stomach rumbled, and she caved in and grabbed the ice cream glass from Ginny.

"I know it's good, I just think the timing of it all is horrendous," Hermione said, as cool ice cream slid down her throat. "I mean, with Wonder Slag and Scorpius just getting adjusted to me…it would be immensely better if I you- you know…"

"Not everything goes according to plan, Hermione. Speaking of which, _why_ do you think your potions worked against you? I never got pregnant when I was on the potion…" Ginny said curiously as she pulled her flaming hair into a high ponytail.

"I don't know, really. I suppose I'll find out on Saturday, when I see my Healer," Hermione said, mentally adding a note to ask her Healer about that particular phenomenon.

"Have you gotten a Specialist Healer? You should always request for one. Otherwise they'd stick you with the Training Healers, who will jump at the chance to stick their wands down anything…" Ginny said, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, Merlin forbid that should happen," Hermione, said shuddering. "My parents will be so crushed though…"

"Crushed? Why? Having a baby is a good thing, Hermione. And after the way they handled Scorpius yesterday I'd say you were mad if you told me your parents were going to be bad grandparents," Ginny said, snagging back the ice cream glass as she scraped at the bottom to eat the remainder of the chocolate fudge.

"They'll be the world's greatest grandparents, alright. But they'll be sad too…because I didn't have a giant white wedding that my Dad always talked about throwing for me," Hermione said, feeling tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Blimey, Hermione, are you crying?" Please don't!" Ginny said, hurriedly squeezing her friend's hand. "Come, on let's get the things on your list done, alright? Them more you do, the less you will entertain all these nonsensical thoughts. Come on, Mum said she'll watch James and Scorpius for as long as we like and I plan to stretch it out as far as I can!"

Hermione laughed as she allowed Ginny to pull her to her feet. A day of organized shopping didn't sound so bad after all. She blinked her eyss a couple of times, before making her way around a crowded Diagon Alley.

After about an hour or so, Hermione dragged Ginny into Flourish and Blotts, intent on picking up as many pregnancy help books as she could. As she was sifting through a particularly thick one, she heard a soft chuckle behind her.

"Trapping him with a baby won't make him stay."

Hermione turned to find Astoria, lazily lunging against the bookshelf. "I wasn't aware that you could read. What do you want?" Hermione replied curtly as she stared at Astoria's face. How we wished she could hex this woman into oblivion.

Astoria was inspecting her nails as she took her time to reply Hermione. "He'll leave you, just like he left me. Having a baby with him won't change things. You'll see,"

"I don't remember asking your opinion on _anything_. And might I remind you that it was _you_ who left him and your newborn when he was only _hours _old. He's not coming back for you, Astoria so get that into your thick skull and leave us alone." Hermione said, using all her restraint not to raise her voice above a heated whisper.

Astoria laughed as she steadied herself against a bookshelf. "_Us?_ Granger, having a bastard child with my ex husband won't give you an _us_. You're. Not. Family. A temporary replacement yes, a quick shag –"

Hermione walked calmly away from the screaming woman who was cursing her into the most horrific death scenarios. She tossed the book in the hovering trolley beside her as she walked. If she had to stand there, listening to one more insult Astoria wanted to throw her way, she might have hexed Astoria into the next century. Instead, Hermione chose to leave Astoria with a personal hex that she had invented during her third year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione! What did she say to you! That was bloody wicked, her entire face was covered in boils!" Ginny snorted with uncontrollable laughter as she caught up with her friend as they left the bookstore that was now teeming with people who wanted to see what the commotion was about.

A small smile tugged at Hermione's lips. She had a feeling Astoria was not going to bother her and Draco for a long while now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! It's 3.30 am now and I started on this around 11pm. Just had to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoy it, and once again thanks for the reviews and the follows. It makes my day, it really does~**

**PS: Had to share another PM here...telling me to shut down this fic because it made no sense that Draco and Hermione happened with Scorpius in the picture. Apparently this reader likes it sans Astoria and Scorpius. My response: Go write a story of your own then, it's _amazingly_ satisfying when you get to dictate what the characters do.****  
**

**PPs: Still no beta :( bear with me!**

**Beautiful characters belong to J.K Rowling**

* * *

"Quit it, will you?" Draco said, as he watched Hermione pacing and wringing her hands. As she looked up at him, her other hand instinctively flew up to massage her temples.

"Stop saying that!" she hissed, feeling her nerves getting the better of her. " I just have a morbid history of things not turning out the way it should, and let me be…well…_me_ for a moment!" Hermione knew better than to snap at Draco but this was the fifth time he had told her to _quit_ doing whatever it was that she was doing.

"I know you're feeling crazy right now, but just take a breather will you? You're always calm and if you lose it now I'll lose it too," Draco said, standing up and striding over to a frazzled Hermione. He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her close, feeling her sigh against him.

"Hermione Granger? Miss Hermione Granger?" a voice called down the hallway.

Draco and Hermione stood apart for a few brief seconds before Hermione nodded, steeling herself and grabbing his hand to meet the Healer. Truth be told, Draco had his nerves tangled up a million times worse than Hermione. He just had to keep it in together because if Hermione unraveled right now, he would lose it faster than he could say _Merlin_. He had done so much wrong in he past years, he wasn't sure if a mere 4 year stint spent on correcting his flaws was enough for Hermione to be carrying his child. She was too good for him, with her patience, her forgiving nature and her ability to read him like an open book just to name a few. To have a child with Hermione Granger was something he could only hope for.

They sat down opposite the Healer, who Draco recognized was someone from Hogwarts. He knew her face, but he couldn't quite pin a name to it.

"Hannah!" Hermione said, smiling at the former Hufflepuff. Hermione rarely met up with her former friends from Hogwarts, choosing to keep to Harry and Ginny at best. They always wanted to know about the War, recounts of it, her version of it, and Hermione for the life of her, just couldn't bring herself to relive it. She knew it was a victorious War, but it never failed to tug at her heart when she thought of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby and those who lost their lives to fight the cause. She felt herself grateful to be alive, but she didn't need to remind herself of the horrific nature of the War.

"Hermione, so nice to see you again," Hannah said positively beaming at Hermione as she eyed Draco. Draco almost rolled his eyes but he instead chose to settle with a polite nod of acknowledgement. He could have Harry write a new law that required the wizarding community to at least acknowledge that he had no hand in killing Dumbledore, that the Wizengamot had in fact cleared his name of all charges, but he knew how the community functioned. They would never see him more than the son of Lucius Malfoy, the pureblood elitist who housed Voldermort during his comeback.

"So you made an appointment to confirm a suspected pregnancy?" Hannah asked, reviewing her chart.

"Yes, I'm positive about it, because Ginny casted the charm three times, but I thought it's best to just confirm it," Hermione said, nodding as she rubbed a thumb assumingly over Draco's knuckles. This was another thing that Draco loved Hermione – her ability to make sure that the ones she loved felt better, even if she had her heart in her mouth.

"Well, the charm is never wrong, but it's good that you came in anyway. We can confirm your pregnancy, start a chart for you and keep you on the right potions to help with your next few months," Hannah said, smiling as she stood up. "Now if you'll just follow me…" Hannah motioned to the examination bed that was situated a few steps away from her desk.

Hermione followed, her hands never leaving Draco's as she walked towards the bed. She kicked off her shoes and lay back down, waiting for Hannah to perform the necessary charm.

'You're going to be fine, Granger," Draco said, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as she adjusted her head on the pillow behind. "I love you, so much,"

Hermione smiled gratefully, at the man who was looming above her, his eyes terrified, but his face steeled to show otherwise. "Thank you, love," was all she could get out before Hannah came over and casted a quick charm to determine if Hermione was in fact expecting. When she saw the soft, white light emitting from her body again, Hermione couldn't help but let a few fat teardrops cascade down her cheeks. She turned to Draco who appeared to be grinning madly as he captured her lips with his.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it alright if I have a few words with Hermione?," Hannah asked without looking at him as she ticked off certain items from her chart.

Hermione noticed the worried glance he cast her before she shook her head reassuringly. "Go," she said. "It's probably boring potions I have to keep up with I reckon. Nothing to worry about."

"I should still be here, I should know what you're on…Make sure you're taking the right dosage and stuff," Draco said, his brow furrowed. It was uncharacteristic of a healer to ask the father to leave when addressing the mother. Draco felt they only did that when they found something abnormal with the child, and even so, they always relayed the news to the father, whom they supposed could handle it better.

"It'll just take a few minutes, I'll have Hermione out in a jiffy," Hannah said, beginning to draw the curtains as she spoke. Draco had little choice but to step out of her office, sighing heavily. He closed the door immediately and dug around his pockets, coming up with a flesh coloured string that he lowered to the foot of the door, smirking. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"…so you found out about your pregnancy last week?" Draco tugged the Extendable ears a little more, adjusting it for maximum eavesdropping.

"Last Saturday to be exact," Hermione replied, without missing a beat.

"And you've been on the potion since?"

"Since well, a year ago, actually…"

He heard Hannah sigh tiredly before she spoke. "You see, Hermione…witches on the potion…well it takes some of them _months_ to conceive, and they've been on the potion for a shorter period then you. And this pregnancy well…."

"Hannah, you stood beside us all in Dumbledore's Army. You're Neville's wife. I like Neville, I respect him and by extension, I respect _you_, but if you don't spit out what you have to say I will certainly _explode_ with that look you have on your face," Hermione said, her voice rising impatiently. "Should I get Draco?"

"Merlin, Hermione! No, no…I asked him to leave because of this. The thing is, getting pregnantwhen you're recently off the potion takes a considerable amount of time. Getting pregnant while you're _on_ your potion is incredibly rare, almost never occurring. If it did occur…well...well, one could only assume that it was the work of Dark –"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Hannah. While this baby was conceived accidentally, I _assure_ you that it wasn't out of Dark Magic! It was purely out of _love._ Where in the bloody hell do you get off accusing me of dark sorcery?" Hermione said, her voice no less than a shout.

Draco heard the scrape of her chair as Hermione stood up. He felt his hand trembling as he removed the Extendable Ears. He knew it would eventually come down to his fucked up roots. Of course Hermione couldn't enjoy the news of being pregnant, there was just something about him to ruin it.

"Hermione, listen, I wasn't insinuating that it was _you_. It's been known that Dark Wizards use certain forbidden magic that bend certain wills of fate. They do it to get their wives pregnant by the stipulated time in their marriage contract. It's not uncommon…Besides, you can't tell me you've really forgotten about his aunt, could you?" Hannah said, her voice nearing desperate.

"You know there's another explanation to this but you won't give it to me. Instead, you choose to bring up hogwash about my pregnancy simply because of Draco's past. You're as prejudiced as anyone of them," Hermione said, her voice so loud that Draco really didn't need to bother with the Extendable Ears anymore. It took every restraint he had, not to barge in there and hex that dimwitted Hufflepuff into the hole she came from.

"Might I remind you Hannah, our husband slayed Voldemort's snake, your husband rallied the D.A, so pay his efforts a little tribute and try to keep your judgement unbiased! We fought a war to build a better place, but your accusations make it all seem _futile_!"

The door to Hannah's office banged open and Draco saw a flushed Hermione, who had waves upon waves of anger disseminating from her, striding out towards him. Draco stepped forward, his face pale and gaunt, his anger seeming to glue his jaws shut.

"Hermione, I meant no offense…I was just looking out for you," Hannah called from her doorway, only to receive a glare from Hermione.

"It's best you shut your trap, Abott. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see Granger work some wonders with her wand," Draco snarled, losing his temper.

Hermione noticed Draco and walked towards him, tiptoeing as she placed a kiss on his lips, running a hand down his cheek. "We need a new Healer, Hannah isn't as bright as I thought her to be," she said quietly.

"She _is_ from Hufflepuff," Draco said, his voice strained as his mind tried to come up with something else more appropriate to comfort Hermione, and himself for that matter.

Hermione smiled weakly before grabbing his hand tight. It took her a moment to regain her composure and she almost felt her heart break as she saw Draco furiously palming his eyes that were rimmed red.

"It's okay, darling. I promise you. She didn't know what she was talking about," Hermione said, as she drew Draco into a fierce embrace. Draco felt his heavy head rest on her shoulder. He felt guilty, taking comfort in her embrace when he knew he did nothing to deserve it.

"Could we…could we tell your parents later this evening?" Draco asked, his voice thick, his eyes looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Of course, I'm just happy everything's in order, we could tell them tomorrow too," Hermione said, brushing her thumbs against his knuckles. "Don't think too much about it, I promise you, it's not what Hannah said…I'll explain more when we get home, okay?"

Draco could only nod as Hermione led him to the Floo Networks in St Mungo's He didn't really have it in him to press her for information now. All he could think about was how he had ruined a piece of happy news for the brilliant witch in front of him simply by _existing_. It wasn't as though he did any harm to her, or the baby, it was his name and the association they drew from it. He wondered if this was how the rest of his unborn child's life would be.

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione said, somewhat exasperatedly as he jogged further up the stairs of the Manor. Upon Apparating home, Draco wanted nothing more than to change his clothes. Get out of his attire – it had his skin crawling thinking of how quickly Hannah thought that he used Dark Magic on Hermione to conceive a child. Was he that much of an arsehole to the wizarding community? He had spent the last 4 years trying to rebuild it, trying to grace himself back into their good books by throwing out as much of his old ways. Why were they so adamant on focusing on his past?

"Draco, _please_ don't act like an idiot," Hermione said, now barging into their room as she searched for Draco, who was doing a fast job of shedding his trousers and socks. He just had to get out of his clothes and into a good long shower.

"I'm _fine_," he said, not meeting Hermione's brown eyes that were wide with confusion.

"You're not. You're confused and angry with Hannah, but I've got the answers, not her. So would you please calm down and talk to me like a civil human being?" Hermione said.

Draco huffed, his nostrils flaring. "Stop telling me what I bloody feel, Granger!"

"Well I would stop if you didn't act like a right git the moment we came home! I told you, there's another explanation!"

"If there was another explanation why did you need to confirm it with a Healer? You weren't satisfied and you sort of believed it was the Dark Magic didn't you?" Draco shot back, as he trudged to the bathroom.

"You know, I sure as hell hope our child doesn't inherit your terrible inability to see logic Draco. I wasn't _looking_ from an explanation from Hannah! I wanted the pregnancy to be confirmed, that's all. As to why I got pregnant even when I was on the potion was something I already figured out!" Hermione said irritated, not moving an inch to follow Draco into the bathroom.

Draco turned on the shower, wetting his face with hot water as he absorbed Hermione's words. He closed his eyes and let the water temporarily calm him. He knew Hermione was right, and that he was being an idiot for misdirecting his anger, but he also didn't know how to tell her how angry he was at ruining the news for her.

"Well?" Hermione demanded, sliding open the glass door of the shower.

Draco yelped. "Merlin's beard, woman! You're as bad as your cat! I thought you left the room."

"You don't get to get all angry with me and cool off with a shower, Draco. You finish what you started and you damn well hear me out because I am _exhausted_ and I want nothing more than to crawl into bed and kip for a few hours before Scorpius comes home. So you stop this ridiculous attitude of yours and listen-to-me!" Hermione said, threatening to break out into tears at any moment, as her fingers jabbed at his chest.

"Don't cry, Granger…please don't….I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm just rubbish at explaining my feelings. I feel…I feel so guilty knowing that I ruined today for you, you know? And my past…it keeps coming back to that, and I know I bloody don't deserve you, but to hear it from everyone, left right and center, it just stings, sometimes," Draco said, trying his best to explain his absurd behavior to Hermione. He didn't want her any more worked up than she already was.

Hermione sniffled as she heard Draco out. "I'm not _sad_. These aren't tears of sadness, I promise you. It's just these bloody hormones…"

Draco laughed as he tugged Hermione into the shower, not caring if she got her clothes wet. "You're choosing to blame your tears on your hormones and not the fact that I'm being nothing but a twit to you?" Draco moved her hair and placed a soft kiss on her exposed neck. "I really don't deserve you, Hermione."

Hermione sighed angrily as she peeled off her top, caving in to the hot streams of water pouring from the showerhead above. A hot nap was all she needed to lull her into a peaceful nap.

"I wish you would stop saying that. I'm happy with you, I really am," she said softly, tuning to face him.

Draco nodded, smiling as he dipped his head to plant a kiss on Hermione's nose. "What were you trying to explain to me earlier? Before I went batshit crazy and exploded on you?"

Hermione reached for the soap behind Draco and squeezed a considerable amount on her palms before motioning for Draco to turn around so she could sop his back. "I was doing some research, you know…about why we...why I was able to conceive even though I was on the potion? And it seems well, sometimes really powerful magic can trump potions or Muggle contraceptives…It's powerful magic, that kind of causes the fertilized egg and sperm to remain intact, no matter what."

Draco turned around to face Hermione, digesting her words. "What are you saying Granger? That we're really powerful? That's why we've landed ourselves a super baby of sorts?"

"Something like that…The book said you needed a powerful witch and a wizard, and fate will see to it that the sperm and the egg meets, sort nature's…well, magic's way of interfering. It's like they're magnets – attracted to each other - and no amount of contraceptives would have stopped the baby from forming when it did…" Hermione replied, chewing on her bottom lip as she mulled over her explanation.

"Why did Hannah suggest Dark Magic then?" Draco asked as he lathered shampoo into Hermione's curls.

"Because for less powerful witches and wizards who wished to conceive, they addled with the process when their wives or themselves were deemed infertile. Or as Hannah suggested, in order to meet a stipulated time. It's not good to mess with these sorts of things. Nature and magic just don't go together and they often received horrendous results when the child was born," Hermione said, sighing as she enjoyed how Draco's fingers worked at her tensed scalp.

"So we're going to have a super baby, and I'm not tampering with it in anyway?"

"No you aren't love, I promise you that…"

Draco felt his shoulders relax as relief flooded through him. "Thank Merlin," he said quietly. "I thought it was…me you know, with my horrible past, for a moment, I thought that I'd transferred a little of it into you and our unborn child or something…"

"Don't listen to them, Draco" Hermione said, turning around to face him. "They're…adjusting. And when people take time to adjust, they do really stupid things."

"Granger?" Draco said sweetly, as he placed a shower of kisses along Hermione's shoulders. He chose to ignore Hermione's dig at his recent behavior.

"Hmm?"

"What's a magnet?"

* * *

Hermione fiddled nervously with the hem of her t-shirt. She could see her mother excitedly waving her over to the kitchen, where her father sat perched on the stool, reading the evening paper. It was Draco who had convinced her, after their shower and nap, to break the news to her parents today.

"_They'll be delighted, Hermione. And after the stunt we pulled last week, some form of good news – they'll be happy…" Draco said, placing a kiss on her nose._

"_I don't know…The more I think about it, the more I feel sick…"_

"_Is this coming form a big bad Gryffindor who defeated the Dark Lord?"_

"_Helped, in his defeat Draco. And honestly…don't call him Lord as though he was worth some sort of –"_

"_I'm sorry," he quickly amended, cutting her off. "Let's just go. At least I know your parents won't accuse me of impregnating you with Dark Magic…"_

She glanced at Draco, who gave her an imperceptible nod and a squeeze of her hand as if he were signaling some sort of war attack on an enemy tribe.

"Hermione, love! Draco! Come in here," Norah beckoned. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have made something nicer for dinner."

Hermione smiled as she hugged her mother hello, breathing in the smell of a grilled chicken sandwich. Sandwiches meant that her mother and father had an exhausting day at the office and they were settling for the simplest of meals before they turned into bed. She took a deep breath looking between her mother, father and Draco, who seemed to have been gripping the kitchen countertop till his knuckles turned white.

"Where's the little one?" David asked, breaking the tense silence as he noticed his daughter's eyes darting nervously about.

"With Ginny, we left him there for a little while. We came over to speak to you guys," Hermione said, taking a seat on one of the empty stools. "I'm not really sure how to say this, Mum, Dad…"

"We went to the doctor today," Draco helpfully supplied lifting his eyes to meet Hermione's.

Norah exchanged a glance with her husband. She had her suspicions, but she hadn't spoken about it to Hermione because of she didn't want to be nosy. Many parents, Norah knew, had no qualms asking about their daughter's personal life as though it were their own, but Norah never understood that. She always respected her daughter and gave Hermione her own space, allowing her to develop her own person.

"Does this have anything to do with you throwing up last week?" Norah asked gently.

"You _knew_? You guys _knew_ and never said _anything_? All week long too!" Hermione said, her eyes wide with shock as she looked at her mother and her father, who wore the same unfazed expression.

"Well darling, I'll have you know you were making quite a ruckus, emptying your breakfast in the toilet bowl…" her father said, a twinkle in his eye. "You do remember we have thin walls here? And we don't have what magic folks throw around you when you don't want to be disturbed…what's that again Norah?"

"A silencing charm," Norah helpfully quipped. "And you were certainly out of sorts during lunch…so we as your darling parents simply added two and two together."

"So you guys…you guys aren't mad?" Hermione asked, unable to believe her ears. She turned to her father, who wore an unmistakable grin that was threatening to split his face. "I thought you would be sad Daddy…you always wanted to throw me a traditional wedding…"

David stood up and walked over to his daughter, pulling her into a hug as he placed a kiss atop her head. "Darling, nothing about you is traditional in the _least_. You went to Hogwarts. You defeated some lunatic wizard, you charmed our memories blank…"

"Never going to let go of that one are you?" Hermione said, choking out a strangled sob.

"Nope, and neither will I," Norah said, walking over to embrace Draco. "Congratulations, dear. I do hope you're looking after my daughter well."

Draco nodded feverishly, appreciating Norah's gesture. He looked over at Hermione and after an encouraging nod, he continued. "We do plan to get married though after the baby's born, and…and well, we…well, I really, I'd really love your opinion on the wedding and such. I lost my mother quite some time ago and…It would just be great if we had a whole mother figure in this situation."

"Hush, child," Norah said, smiling warmly at the man in front of her. Growing up, Hermione had told her a lot of stories about the pale boy, with a pointed face that would hurl insults at her. Right now, however, she noted how much change and reflection that this particular boy must have done in order to be standing in her kitchen, looking adoringly at her daughter while he sought for her guidance. "We'll be more than happy. Won't we David?"

"Wee definitely will," David said, reaching over to clap Draco's back while he gave him a firm nod. "You didn't have to ask, Norah would have come knocking your down with her wedding ideas…and baby ideas. She keeps stacks of books and magazines for those sort of stuff."

David paused for a moment, and looked down at his daughter who was smiling as tears gushed out her eyes. "Why are you crying, love? Everyone's happy. Daddy's happy…you should be too. A baby isn't anything one should be upset about," he said gently.

Hermione sniffled a few more times before muttering, "Blasted hormones…", which earned a hearty laugh from her parents.

Draco smiled at Hermione, as her father now moved forward to shake his hand. Standing here, in her parent's kitchen, seeing how happy they were…that was more than he could have asked for. He mentally made a promise, to do the things that made Hermione proud of him, to make her look at him they way she looked at him now, with so much love and adoration it made his heart ache. Telling her parents today was the right decision. Marrying her after the baby was born was the decision they'd come to after a short discussion. He wanted her opinion, her idea her take on everything as they started their journey of life together. He wanted to do everything right because he knew right now and forever to come, there was no one else he'd rather come home to than Hermione Granger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, I hope everyone's happy! I know I am...**

**Nothing belongs to me, once again. I'm merely immersing myself in the world of Dramione~**

* * *

Between being four months pregnant and having to put up with a very cautious side of Draco, Hermione thought she was managing quite well when Draco announced that he _might_ have been assigned to a mission that was to start in two weeks. In fact, she thought she was doing incredibly well by refusing to answer any of his questions since he broke the news to her. What was the use in making her opinions heard? It wasn't as though he would drop the mission immediately. Hermione prided herself by taking a step further by not speaking to Harry as well, the man who assigned the mission to Draco in the first place.

"Hermione, come on…I'm sorry. It's Harry you ought to be mad at, not me," Draco said as he sat on the stool by the kitchen island. "It's not as though I wore a please-stick-me-with-a-mission-while-my-girlfriend 's-pregnant badge! It…it just happened!"

"Right."

Draco sighed heavily when he noticed how Hermione's frosty demeanor had not thawed in the slightest. He walked around the kitchen island and stood behind her, watching her fry some eggs and sausages. "Granger…"

"You _asked_ for it. You did, Draco. You kept handing in _brilliant_ reports, right on time too. You kept helping the Junior Assistant Aurors," Hermione said scathingly as she tipped the food into an empty plate next to her. She waved her wand and levitated the loaded plate back to the kitchen counter. "What in the bloody hell were you expecting? _Obviously_ they'd assign you some Death Eater raid, you were doing your job well!" Looking as though her comments made sense, Hermione huffed as she pulled a cereal bowl from the cupboard.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Had Hermione Granger, princess of perfection, just told him off for doing things…_right?_ She's pregnant, carrying a wizard baby, who might have _temporarily _addled with her brains, Draco forcefully reminded himself. Pressing his lips tightly together, Draco went back to his seat and started on the breakfast that Hermione had assembled him.

"So…do you feel like looking out for baby furniture?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject in hopes that Hermione might cheer up at the mention of baby items. She spent a considerable amount of time pouring over muggle books that supplied information on how to babyproof the house. Draco figured it couldn't hurt to give her a little nudge in that direction.

The next moment Draco knew he figured wrong. Hermione burst out into tears and threw the metal spoon she was holding in her hand seconds before, and it hit Draco quite squarely in the forehead before landing on his plate with a loud clang. "Wha-"

"Y-y-you _know_ I'm up-up-upset! And you s-s-sit there ea-ting those stup-p-pid sausages! And y-you-you're going on this _s-s-stu-pid_ mission, after eating a-a-nd…"

"You made me these sausages!"

"Th-that's n-not the p-point!" Hermione all but screamed as she began to hiccough.

"Right you are, Granger! Don't cry now," Draco said hastily pushing his plate aside in hopes that Hermione would cease crying when she saw him discarding his sausages. For a moment, it seemed to have worked, but then Draco felt a sharp sting in his back that caused him to yelp with fury. He looked stupidly around before finally settling his eyes on the small blond head that was right behind his stool.

"Da-da made Mummy cry!" Scorpius said rather angrily as he eyed Draco. Shooting his father a glare that would have made generations of Malfoys proud, Scorpius trotted over to Hermione who had brightened up considerably after seeing Scorpius' display of protectiveness.

"Good morning, button!" Hermione said, her arms outstretched as she waited to pull Scorpius up onto her lap.

Draco scowled as he observed this. Hermione's tantrums and sudden outbursts never extended to Scorpius or Ginny. In fact, Draco realized, it only extended to himself and Harry.

"Draco…are you listening?" he heard Hermione ask impatiently.

"Hmm? Yeah ok," he agreed, with out thinking much. He figured they could do whatever she felt like doing this morning. If it put her in a happy mood, it would put him in a happy mood too.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I _am_ talking about _Ronald_ you know…"

"What?" Draco whipped his head around so fast his neck cricked. "No. Whatever it is, _no_."

"You don't get off telling me what I can and cannot do, Draco!" Hermione said angrily as she fed Scorpius eggs from his plate. "You should know that by now!"

"Look, let's not start rowing again alright? We could…do whatever you like today, alirght?" Draco said heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed in frustration. He had no intentions of letting this argument escalate unnecessarily. If Hermione felt that she needed to do what ever the hell it was with the Weasel, she should. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew he had no place telling her what to do. He gave a little jump when he felt a pair of arms sliding around his waist. He felt Hermione rest her head on the back of his shoulders. Scorpius had scampered off to his playpen it seemed.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just so exhausted all the time…and I can hear myself _saying_ these insane things, but I can't stop myself," her breath tickled his cheek as he turned his head to listen to what she was saying.

"Well, being pregnant and all I would think you'd be allowed _some_ level of insanity," Draco replied turning around to capture her lips in a sound kiss.

Hermione sighed heavily and placed a kiss on Draco's nose. Since he was seated, she was spared from tiptoeing to kiss him. She fitted quite snugly between his legs, her figure had yet to expand considerably to accommodate the growing life inside her. "And I feel really ugly, too! Look, I've got spots and all sorts of nasty blemishes-"

'Granger," Draco said, kissing Hermione and effectively cutting her off. "You're beautiful, so stop worrying about these things. You're beautiful in every damned way possible, and any woman would be lucky to have even a trace of you in them."

Hermione smiled and her eyes watered slightly. Noticing the crestfallen look on Draco's face, she swatted his chest lightly and laughed. "Happy tears, Draco! Can you believe it…I'm crying now because I'm _happy_. I'm really going off the rocker aren't I?" Hermione shook her head and tugged Draco towards the stairs. She wanted to get ready to get to Diagon Alley. There was so much shopping and preparation to do, and she wanted to savour every moment with Draco, before his horrible mission pulled him away from her for weeks. Scooping Scorpius along the way, Hermione and Draco made their way upstairs in comfortable silence, each relishing the other's presence.

* * *

"Draco! Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to find Ginny and Harry sitting with a happy looking James outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She beamed at them and made a beeline for their table. Draco followed closely behind, heaving Scorpius into his arms as it made more sense to carry him over instead of tugging at his arm.

"What are you guys doing here? Isn't it Draco's day out of the office? Shouldn't you both be enjoying some alone time?" Ginny asked as they approached. "I could watch Scorp for you..."

"Thanks, but no thanks Ginny. We were supposed to go baby shopping today, anyway so it's not like we were going to have a cozy day in." Hermione said, sitting down beside Ginny as Draco sat beside her.

"Yeah, thanks Gin, but I promised Hermione we'd get important stuff done today," Draco said, smiling at her. Lowering his tone he positioned himself so that his back was facing Hermione and Ginny and he was fully facing Harry. "She's been driving me up the wall. Was Ginny like that?"

Harry gave him a dark look before muttering, "They're _all_ like that, mate. Best keep your head down and do as they say. And even so, don't be surprised if you've still gotten it wrong!"

Draco huffed and cast a glance at Hermione and Ginny, who seemed absorbed in their conversation and decided it was safe to disclose his problems to Harry. "She cries at everything, Potter. Just last week, she slipped on her shoe on the wrong foot…" He shuddered. "It took hours to calm her down!"

Harry nodded vigorously and leaned forward. "Ginny was no better either-"

"And exactly why am I no better, Harry dear?" Ginny said, coolly observing her husband from the opposite end of the table. Harry stared at his wife for a moment or two, his mouth agape like a fish out of water.

"I-Draco -Merlin!" Harry shouted, rubbing his shin where Draco had kicked quite hard. "I was just offering some advice to Draco about being a father!"

"Being a father? Or how …how should I put it? Ah, _'they're all like that'_" Ginny said, her eyes flashing fiercely.

"Blimey, Harry! She's not pregnant and _she's _scaring me!" Draco said, as he observed how Harry fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"I scare you? _I_ scare you? How exactly do I scare you? Do my spots scare you? Is it my belly, then, giving you nightmares?" Hermione said furiously, now rounding on Draco. She couldn't help but notice Harry's smirk widen when she saw that Draco had landed himself in the same boat. "Wipe that grin off, Harry! You're no better!"

"Hermione, darling," Draco began, but never exactly finished. Right at moment, there was a loud shout of _"_Stupefy!"

"SCORPIUS!" Hermione screamed, jumping up and moving so fast she almost upended the small table. Draco looked around to see his son, who had his hands outstretched to James' hair falling limply to the side of his booster chair, a smile still etched on his face.

James started wailing loudly, shocked from the sudden outburst. Ginny picked him up and drew out her wand shouting at the man behind them, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry and Draco stood up wrenching their wands form their pockets. They saw a man about three feet from them hitting the ground as his wand soared into Ginny's open hand.

Harry waved his wand and thick, black ropes came out of his wand, binding the man tightly.

"Eh? What the fuck is this for boy! I saved your child!" the man spluttered indignantly. "Damn bloody Death Eater's child, having a go at your son, and you be quietly sitting there! I _saved _your child, boy!"

"Socurgify," Harry said coldly. "It's not good to tell lies Laxon!"

"Bloody fucking-" Draco stopped when he noticed Harry pulling at the back of his shirt roughly, to keep him from lunging at the man. "Let me go! Let me go Harry! He hurt my son! Snap-out-of-it!" he screamed, trying to throw Harry off him.

"Draco- think-of-the-consequences!" Harry said, gasping for breath as he tried to restrain Draco. It was a difficult feat. Between restraining Draco and keeping an eye on a a sobbing Hermione, Harry was sure this situation wouldn't come to a good end.

"Draco, please! Let's get Scorpius out of here! Please, let's go!" It was Hermione's shaky voice that brought Draco back to reality. He cast Laxon a filthy look and turned to see Hermione, who was cradling Scorpius in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "I think, I've stemmed the damage for now, but we _have _to go to St. Mungo's, I don't want to risk any damage."

"Filth! That's what you are, sonny! Death Eater scum, and filth!" Laxon shouted his eyes bulging from frustration, the situation not going as he had hoped perhaps.

Laxon's voice had attracted a large crowd now, all of whom gathered around their table, trying to catch a glimpse of the commotion. Breaking trough the crowd was Ron, and he locked eyes with Draco before looking over at Harry and Scorpius' lifeless body. It happened all too fast in Draco's opinion. He was still struggling wildly, as Ginny helped Hermione with Scorpius and Lexon opened his mouth again, Draco barely registered what he was saying. He caught the words like "scum" "Azakaban" and "parents" but Laxon didn't get very far. The next second, Ron had walked forward and drawing his fist back, he let his balled up fingers collide painfully with Lexon's nose, making a loud sound that sent waves upon waves of relief flooding through Draco's body.

"Leave my friends, and their families alone. Do you hear me?" Ron said, his voice hard. He looked again at Harry and Draco. "Go, I'll send for someone from the Ministry. _Go"_

Laxon looked positively murderous as blood dripped out his nose and down his chin. His eyes were round with shock and the crowd began twittering excitedly. Draco gave Ron a brief nod before turning to lift Scorpius out of Hermione's arms. There would be time for thanks later. Right now he had to get to Scorpius.

They arrived at St. Mungo, with Hermione leading the way. She was walking so fast, her heart thumping in her ears. Ginny followed in her stride, hitching a frightened James higher up her hip as they approached the service counter.

"My-my- Draco's son!" Hermione said, gesturing wildly behind her as Draco caught up with them, holding a limp Scorpius in his arms. _Please don't be dead, Scorp. Please don't be dead._

"Excuse me?" the Welcome Witch did nothing to help, glaring at Hermione instead, as if to show how much she disliked incoherent sentences.

"Scorpius Malfoy, shot in the chest with a-a Stunning Spell. Where do we go?" Ginny said briskly, glancing at Hermione and Draco. They were both frowning heavily. The only difference was that Hermione's hadns were at her temples and there were tears streaming down her already shiny face.

"Well…stunning spell eh? Fourth Floor, should have been easy enough for you to read…" the Welcome Witch said lazily flicking her wand in the direction that they were to walk in.

"_You _try reading when your child's badly injured! You twat!" Draco spat at her from over Ginny's flaming red hair and Hermione's bushy head. How dare she suggest such a stupid thing? They were in shock for the love of Merlin! She sould be helping instead of treating them like gum off her shoe.

"Now's not the time, Draco. Let's go," Hermione said impatiently tugging at Draco's hands.

"Your wife should go to the Maternity Wing though, ." the Welcome Witch added, looking at their retreating backs. Ginny and Draco halted but Hermione ploughed on impatiently.

"Never mind, she's mad Draco so let's go already!" Hermione said, a few strides in front of them.

Draco could never forget what he saw next, it would be imprinted in his mind forever. Hermione, with her beautiful hair loose, impatient to save his son, had blood trickling down her calves and she didn't seem to notice. She kept looking back at Draco and Ginny who seemed be lost for a second as they stared at her legs.

"Go, Draco. I've got her," Ginny said, her voice soft but firm as she squeezed Draco's arms lightly. Draco could feel the tears beginning to pool around his eyes. He darted forwards and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before dashing off madly to the lift. He was going to lose two of his children today if he continued stalling and letting his thoughts consume him.

* * *

"I've got you, Hermione, come on…" Ginny said, conjuring a stretcher in mid air before levitating Hermione onto it. "Lie down, alright? Just lie down for abit…"

Hermione obeyed and she blinked the tears that were threatening to spill at any moment. She caught Draco and Ginny's looks of horror and traced them back towards her legs where she saw blood trickling lazily down her calves. She was surprised she didn't even feel it. Could it really be happening? _I am going to lose Scorpius and my child. Our child, _she thought silently, as a dry choked sob escaped her lips.

"Don't you dare cry, Hermione. We'll fix this. They'll fix it. And if they don't you will. You're not the Brightest Witch of our Age for nothing," Ginny said fiercely as they rounded on the second floor corridor.

"I need a Healer! Quickly! I'm Harry Potter's wife and Hermione Granger's seriously injured. A Healer!" Ginny bellowed down the hall. Instantly, heads poked out the wards and a few of the Healers came rushing in front, led by Hannah Abbott.

"She's under me!" Hannah called out to the other Healers, signaling them to get back to their patients. "What happened Hermione? Did you fall? Were you taking your potions regularly?"

"Yes," Hermione croaked, "Everything was normal, I ate my breakfast and everything-"

"No, everything wasn't normal. She had a right fright when someone stunned her three year old son," Ginny cut it sharply.

"Stunned? A _child?_ What in the world? Well, it's just bleeding so don't panic yet, Hermione. Let's get you into the examination room here ok?" Hannah said, her eyes round with shock.

Ginny made to follow Hermione but Hannah put up a hand. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. But…St Mungo's policy…family members only."

"Is that so?" Ginny said fiercely, bearing a look so reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley that Hannah caved.

Hannah did a series of spells after clearing up the bleeding on Hermione's legs. She tipped some potion into Hermione's mouth to relieve her of her jittery state and to calm her body down as she examined her. Hannah muttered to herself quite abit and Hermione felt herself falling into a slumber. She was so tired and worried, but her eyes kept closing.

"Any contractions? Pain?" Hannah's voice came from far away.

"No," Hermione said weakly. "No," she repeated her voice stronger as she forced herself to sit as upright as possible.

"Well…then all seems to be in order. You've got a healthy baby girl down there. This must be a case of slight trauma to the cervix. Your body registered shock and began to pump adrenaline to help you block out the shock. Too much adrenaline at one go. But other than that, you're fine," Hannah concluded, smiling happily at a relieved Ginny and a clammy Hermione. "I will prescribe you a potion though, that you should take over the next few days. It will help your body repair itself properly."

Hannah scribbled some more notes onto the chart she was holding before exiting the examination ward completely. Hermione looked around at Ginny who was pale and but smiling. James had fallen asleep amidst the commotion.

"Thank Merlin, Ginny…for a moment…for a moment, I thought…" Hermione began, a cry caught in her throat. "And now…Scorpius. Oh Gin, _what am I going to do?_ I can't lose him. I just can't!"

Ginny nodded, a tear spilling down her cheek. "Don't, Hermione. Don't do this to yourself, please. We haven't heard anything."

"I've got to go. I _need_ to go, see Scorpius, Draco…" Hermione made to leave but Ginny pushed her back down gently but firmly.

"No. You've got to stay here, Hermione. You can't risk it, okay? Draco…Draco would want to know you're doing the right thing. And the right thing now is to rest while the Healers work on Scorpius," Ginny said.

"I just want to know if he's okay…" Hermione said weakly as she felt the room in front of her spin, She was dizzy and her eyes felt heavy.

"He will be, Hermione. Have a little faith…" Ginny's voice was nothing but a dream like whisper as Hermione slipped into her slumber. She was too tired, and she felt exhausted even though she just spent a few hours moving up and about. She was too tired, and her eyes wouldn't open anymore.

* * *

Draco meanwhile, was pacing outside the ward that Scorpius was brought into. He thought was going to wear a hole into the floor at the rate he was going but it was better than sitting in the hard plastic kept chiding himself for going away on those stupid missions. If he had just spent a little more time with Socrpius...if he hadn't wasted even a day leaving him to be watched by Ginny or her mother,he would have been able to say that he had done his duty as a father the right way. _If, if, if..._

He wanted to let his mind wander, but every time it did, it strayed back to Hermione and the blood on her legs. What if he lost his unborn child? What if he lost _Hermione?_ A strangled sob escaped his lips as he contemplated that thought. There was a pop behind him and Draco turned to see Harry and Ron.

"We've locked him up," Harry said immediately walking forward and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "How's Scorpius?"

"I- I don't know. Hermione…" Draco took a deep breath to calm himself. "They took Scorpius in about an hour ago, and they haven't come out since. And Hermione – Hermione might be having a miscarriage." Draco's voice was still shakily and high pitched, but he didn't care. He was doing the best he can to refrain from breaking in real pitiful sobs.

Harry's hand tightened on his shoulder as he nodded. "Scorpius will be fine, I promise you. Kids…they're immune to almost anything, Draco."

"But, Hermione…Harry, if something happens to her –"

"Hermione's tough alright? Nothing's going to happen to her!" Ron said quietly from behind. His knuckles were clenched and he looked about as pale as a sheet. "And your son…your son will be fine too. You just have to keep it together for now."

Right at that moment, the doors beside them burst open. The Healers came out wearing a look of great dismay. Draco steeled himself ready to hear their words. He felt Harry's hand tighten and Ron clasping his other shoulder. He set his jaw tight and waited for the words to tumble out of the Healer's mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius has suffered an immense deal. He was barely there when you brought him here, but thanks to Dippet over here," the Healer jerked his thumb over his shoulder to a pimply boy behind him, "We managed to revive him. You can't see him just yet, we're still dressing up his wound, and he won't be awake till tomorrow morning I believe. A Stunning Spell that strong on a three year old...". The Healer shook his head sadly as he walked away with his team.

Draco let out a sigh of relief that he seemed to be holding in for hours. He glanced at Harry, who appeared to share his sentiment. He turned to Ron, opening his mouth to thank him but somehow the words just didn't come out. "You threw a hell of a punch back there, Weasley," was what he said instead.

Ron grinned a little. "Yeah, well. He was a lunatic. I think he deserved -Hey Malfoy, isn't that your...old wife?"

Draco turned around with a groan. True enough, he saw Astoria's dark hair was flying behind her as she ran towards him. He really didn't know how many more surprises he could take today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Should I continue with this story? Or are there many of you who feel as though it's a pointless story? A friend of mine said my reviews weren't that many, so it means people in general didn't like my story! I still like where it's going, but if it's a horrible bore, do let me know!**

**By the way, its you guys who keep me writing :) :) potterfan27, dutch potterfan, shaymars, squidchan, loving DRAMIONE - reading your comments make me jump a little with joy - i swear! and everyone else who reviewed, followed or favourited this story...thanks a million, i really appreciate it. I just didn't put your names up cuz I couldn't recall it as fast!**

**Nothing belongs to me~ All credits for the characters and the Harry Potter Universe to JK Rowling**

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of hush whispers and a great deal of shuffling feet. She tried to make out the voices but it made her head hurt even more. She opened her eyes to find Ginny, Draco, Harry and Astoria in her ward. They were standing in a small circle, a little away from her bed. To her immense relief, she saw a slumped Scorpius resting in Draco's arms, his head propped up by Draco's shoulders. His eyes were open, although he seemed slightly dazed, but open nonetheless.

"Astoria, you've got to go!" came Ginny's voice, slightly above a whisper. "Hermione's been through enough and you _can't_ put her through any more stress today!"

"Ginny's right, Toria. Just leave, I can barely stand you right now and _I_ sure as hell don't want you around Hermione when she wakes up." Draco's voice was soft but cutting. He was stroking Scorpius' hair and his back was facing Hermione, so she couldn't see his face.

"I just want to speak to her, Draco. I'm not going to do anything. And Scorpius…no one thought to inform me even? I'm his parent too, you know…" Astoria's voice was defiant and cold, but Hermione could tell there was a great sense of hurt as well. "And it's _Astoria_ to you, Draco," she added coolly.

"Yeah! Pull out the parent card now, why don't you? You fucking- "

"Draco! Don't swear in front of the children!" Ginny hissed.

"Astoria if you don't leave, I swear on Merlin's balls I will fucking drag you out of here!" Draco said in a half whisper half shout. This only caused Astoria to cackle with laughter.

"Guys, I reckon you should let Hermione rest. Draco you stay with Hermione and Scorpius. Ginny will be here to help you with Scorpius, after we drop James of at Molly and Arthur's," Harry interjected for the first time. He paused and looked at Astoria. "If you want to talk to Hermione, maybe you should call on her when she's ready to talk to you."

"Potter, if I don't talk to her now…I-I will lose my nerve to ever come back and face her," Astoria bit out quietly, staring at Harry. She could feel her insides churning. Greengrass women were never ones to reveal their deepest emotions and feelings.

"Does it look like we give a fuck-"

"It's okay, Draco," Hermione said, effective cutting Draco's trade of swearing that she was sure was going to make its appearance soon. "It's okay, I don't mind having to hear what she wants to say." Hermione looked directly at Astoria, whose eyes were bearing a hard, steely look. She neither acknowledged nor ignored Hermione's words, choosing instead, to simply look at her as if her thoughts could be conveyed through eye contact.

Draco, Harry and Ginny quickly made their way around to Hermione, each swooning down to give her a peck on her cheek and a tight hug. Draco lingered awhile longer as he kissed her a little more thoroughly and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm okay, I promise," Hermione whispered to Draco as they broke their embrace. She searched his face that bore so many emotions, that she was conflicted to find which exactly he was feeling at that particular moment.

"Hermione, you _don't_ have to love. It's up to us. Up to you. You don't have to humour this crazy bat," Draco said, shifting Scorpius slightly to keep him from straining his neck over his shoulder.

"Exactly, it's up to me isn't it? Draco…let me talk to her, first. And while you're waiting…thank Ginny. And Ron. And Harry for me, alright?" Hermione said, running her fingers down Draco's face. She peered briefly over her shoulder to find Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder while he snuggled James closer to his chest. Astoria was watching Hermione and Draco with a curious look on her face.

Draco sighed heavily, a small scowl forming on his face. "But _I_ wanted to visit with you first, tell you about Scorpius…see? He's loads better now and everything," Draco paused to turn around slightly to show Hermione Scorpius' sleepy face. "But they wouldn't leave you alone…_insisted_ on being here when you woke up…"

Hermione couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. "Are you jealous?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Draco's scowl became more prominent. "Don't be, darling. We have all the time in the world together. And…they're my family…so naturally they'd be concerned about me."

"Astoria's not!" Draco's curt reply came.

"She's Scorpius' family," Hermione said gently. When Draco showed no signs of relenting, she sighed. "Draco, she obviously needs to get something out of her system. I'm a capable witch. I survived the Cruciatus Curse, I survived horrible living conditions…I will be fine, so stop _worrying_."

Draco nodded slowly, and kissed Hermione a final time before departing from the ward. He cast a glowering look in Astoria's direction before he motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow him.

"We'll just be out here, Hermione," Harry said quietly.

Ginny nodded fervently by his side. "You just give us a shout if you need anything. Water, food, clothes. Help…"

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly, which seemed to satisfy Harry and Ginny. Draco still scowled heavily as he left the room, grumbling while harry and Ginny kept a firm hand on his back, pushing him out of the room.

Finally, the door clicked shut behind them and Hermione turned her eyes to Astoria who kept her arms folded by her side, her eyes staring at the ceiling. Hermione didn't break the silence. Astoria wanted to speak to her, and she helped mould the situation such that she could speak but she wasn't going to help Astoria find her words though. She was simply too exhausted for that.

"I heard from Blaise. He's friends with the Welcome Witch, you know." Astoria said finally.

"I'll remember to thank Blaise…I was too caught up to think of informing anyone," Hermione replied, pulling herself into an upright position. "I should think Draco would have informed you, though. He should have, it would have been the right thing to do."

Astoria's eyes flickered briefly to Hermione's face, her expression unreadable. "You really think so?"

"You _are_ Scorpius' mother," Hermione said simply.

"He doesn't seem to think so," Astoria said sighing. "He calls _you_ Mummy," Astoria's eyes welled up with tears. She turned away furiously palming her eyes. "He calls you Mummy. He doesn't even want to be in my arms longer than a minute."

"I never taught him that," Hermione said, watching Astoria closely. She mulled over what Astoria was insinuating and she understood where the worry was coming from. "I'm not replacing you. I never said you couldn't come to see him. You betrayed _Draco's_ trust, not mine. If anything, you should make it up with him if you want to see Scorpius more."

Astoria seemed to consider Hermione's words for a moment before she let a sob escape her lips. She could feel the tears cascading freely down her cheeks and for a moment she didn't care. There, opposite her, sat a woman who was admired and loved by the people around her, by her son, who did not seem even remotely inclined to give _her_ a second thought. She dragged her feet slowly, to the chair beside Hermione's bed.

"Draco doesn't want to be in the same room as me. Scorpius prefers you to me…and – and…now you're starting this family…where do _I_ fit in?" Astoria said, mopping her eyes.

Hermione felt her heart clench angrily. She couldn't feel sorry for Astoria because she still couldn't for the life of her, understand how Astoria could turn her back on her own child. My child was almost taken away from me, Hermione thought, and I'm wrecked. How could anyone possibly willingly leave their child?

"I think the chapter in your life, which involved you and Draco…that's closed," Hermione said, gently but firmly. "But that doesn't mean you can't try to redeem yourself with Scorpius."

Astoria laughed sadly. "How could you fall in love with Draco? You were sworn enemies the way I remember it. And now…now I see him look at you the way he hasn't ever looked at me. Fussing over you, driving himself mad when you were asleep here, worrying himself into a right state," Astoria laughed again and wiped her eyes. "He only paid attention to me when I was carrying Scorpius. And even so, it was all for Scorpius. Whether I was eating right, sleeping right…never just _me_."

"You don't pick the person you fall for…it just happens," Hermione said, looking at the distraught woman before her. "I wanted it to work, between me and Ronald. So hard. But it was impossible, because were amazing friends, but never soul mates."

"So you think Draco is your soul mate?" Astoria questioned, her eyes tearing up against her will. "How…how could you know?"

"I don't," Hermione admitted biting her lip. "But if feels right when I'm with him. Like I can do no wrong, he'll always have my back, and I, him."

"See, this is what I mean! He'd have your back. But he'd never think to have mine, and I _had_ Scorpius!" Astoria said frustratedly, as she gestured wildly with her hands. "And you understand, don't you? How hard it was for me, to be around him…which was why I left in the first place, see-"

"No I don't," Hermione cut across Astoria's ramblings coldly. "I _don't_ understand why you would leave a healthy, beautiful baby the way you did, and I'm not going to pretend to either. _You_ made that choice, and the repercussions are bad," Hermione paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "And as for Draco…I told you, you can't force anything out of love. If he loves you, he will go back to you. I didn't turn him against you. That was your own doing."

Astoria snatched her hand off the bedspread, where it was laying motionlessly a moment ago. Hermione's words seemed to have cut her like a whiplash. The two women remained silent again, and Astoria looked at Hermione with a kind of rigid determination in her eyes. "I'm leaving for Paris. I-I'm staying with Daphne, my sister. I don't want him to forget me," she said slowly.

"Draco? Or Scorpius?" Hermione asked reaching for her cup of water that was beside her bed. All this talking had made her thirsty and truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to sink into to soft pillows behind her and sleep.

Astoria however fell silent for what seemed like hours. "I think – I think, it's best that I leave for awhile. I don't love Draco, I have no desire for a family…I don't think I can be a mother. Not like you anyway."

"I'm not asking you to be me," Hermione replied, shifting in her bed to make herself more comfortable.

"I know…" Astoria said sadly. "I'm telling you I could never measure up to you. I could never be worthy of the love Draco showers upon you, or of being called a Mother by my own son."

Hermione didn't reply her. She was too exhausted to offer words of comfort to Astoria. Frankly, she didn't see why Astoria needed words of comfort. As her mother had once said, _You made your bed, now lie in it! _Hermione could feel herself giving in to sleep. She did hear Astoria's voice for one last time however. "You'll be a great mother, Granger. My family is lucky to have you." And with that, Hermione let sleep wash over her, the simple conversation with Astoria draining her the little energy she had left.

* * *

The next few days passed in a hazy blur for Draco. Shuffling between Scorpius and Hermione, Draco had worn himself to his bones. He finally called upon Norah and David, briefly telling them about the situation, to which David cursed loudly and made to follow Draco back through the fire grate to St. Mungos, and Norah kept wailing about how bad it was to hurt a child. What touched Draco's heart more than anything, however, was how the old couple insisted on visiting with Scorpius first.

"I'm not having any of that, David. You have got to go and see your daughter first," Draco said when David immediately asked where Scorpius' ward was located.

"Rubbish," Norah snapped. "Hermione is a big girl and she will know that we love her just as much. But Scorpius…oh the poor boy…he's just a _baby_!"

David stepped up to his wife and placed an arm bracingly around her shoulders. "There, there honey. We'll see Scorpius first and once you feel better we'll check on Hermione, alright? From what Draco told us, they're both fine and on the road to recovery." He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Norah to wipe her shining face.

Draco nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he led them towards his son. He still didn't understand what he did to deserve such loving people in his life. He was extremely thankful to Ginny and Harry as well, who arranged their schedule so that Harry could pick up Draco's slack at work so that he could spend more time at St. Mungo's with Scorpius and Hermione.

"Gammy!" Scorpius squealed delightedly running into Norah's arms. That was all it took for Norah to break into fierce sobs, clutching Scorpius for what seemed like an hour before she finally put the tired, sleeping boy back to bed. They set off to visit Hermione and Norah started crying once more. It was an uncomfortable situation for Draco and David as they watch the two women before them howling with tears, alternating between tears of laughter and tears of joy.

When they finally set off, Draco sank gratefully beside Hermione in her bed. The extendable charm he cast upon the bed made it seem graciously spacious. They were silent for awhile as Draco brushed Hermione's hair from her face. He could feel her falling asleep and her body was starting to get heavy against his.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…I so sorry for everything," Draco whispered, sighing into her hair.

"You didn't Stun Scorpius…so stop apologizing Draco. Really. I mean it," Hermione said, yawning as she spooned into him.

"No, I meant about you, being hurt. And my reputation following me everywhere…I don't know how much more of this I can take, Hermione," Draco confessed, letting his head drop to her neck.

"Is this what you want?" Hermione asked quietly. "You and me, this baby, Scorpius as a family?"

Draco sat up now, gazing at Hermione, not very sure where she was going with this. "_Of course, _Hermione. It's more than I could ever ask for, and I'm doing everything I can to not muck it up! You do believe me, don't – don't you?" He couldn't understand it. Did Hermione think for a second, that he hadn't been counting his lucky stars, feeling grateful for every minute she spent in around him?

"_I_ do, Draco," Hermione said, smiling at the handsome face above hers that was contracted with worry. "But it seems to me that you don't. Remember our first time together? You told me not to think, to just _do_. Well, I think it's time you took your own advice, really." She leaned back into her pillows, her body missing the heat that Draco's body provided just moments before.

"So all along, you haven't been thinking about us? You've been plunging on, without thought?"

"I wouldn't put it like _that_. I mean, I do think of course I do, but I don't allow my mind to think me _out_ of doing things, moving forward with you or my life. I'm scared too, but as long as we feel right, there's no reason to keep doubting our love, honey."

"I love it when you ramble," Draco said, placing a soft kiss on Hermione's nose.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I wasn't rambling! You asked me and I answered you. Why ask – " She stopped mid way when she noticed Draco's smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully.

"What did you talk about with Astoria?" Draco asked. He kept springing this question on her, at the oddest of moments. They could be doing anything - changing her gown, brushing her teeth, swallowing potions, just to name a few - and he would sneak the question up on her, in hopes that he would glean a full response. Hermione, however, was too sharp and evaded the question pretty tactfully. She finally lost her patience and snapped at him yesterday when he brought the question up before tipping the vial of potions down her throat.

"It's not for you to know," Hermione said grimly. "When she wants to talk to you, she will. It isn't my place to be…to be your sort of messenger." She scooted further into her pillow and tugged Draco's arms around her waist. "Stay with me, please? We're going back tomorrow! If I wasn't so exhausted I'd be jumping up and down celebrating right now…"

"You jumping up and down? You'd sooner be running naked around the Manor than be jumping up and down…"

"Well, I have done that…"

Draco roared with laughter as he watched Hermione fell asleep. After a few more minutes of stroking her hair, he lay down next to her and effectively slipped into a peaceful state of sleep.

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking around the living room. She was glad to be home. Her initial plan was to move back into her own apartment, but none of her friends nor family members would endorse it. She recalled a conversation with Ginny, right before she left the hospital.

"_Honestly, Hermione, it makes more sense to move back into the Manor…there'll be elves there and Draco could pop in anytime he wants to check on you…and you've been living there anyway!" Ginny reasoned, releasing a squirming James to play with Scorpius who was excitedly beckoning James to check out a weird looking plant._

_Hermione frowned. "But I'll be more of a burden…I need to take my potions regularly, need to be monitored for my mood, I just can't do that," She looked arund at Harry and Ginny, silently begging they'd understand her desire not to put Draco under any more strain. Hell, she'd move in with her parents if it meant he would sleep better._

"_Don't be thick, Hermione. If you don't go back to the Manor, you'd have to go back to your parents and Norah and David are hardly the one to be fretting over you. They deserve their break time too. If you don't go there, you're coming straight to me and I know Draco wouldn't want that either. So it just makes sense to go back to the Manor," Ginny concluded. "James Sirius Potter, stop poking that Mimbulus Mimbletonia this instant! We will all be covered in Stinksap!"_

_No sooner had Ginny said that did Scorpius' little finger prod the sensitive part of the plant and it erupted magnificently, spraying them all with the green slime that smelled of rotten eggs._

_Ginny pulled out her wand sighing. "Look Hermione, just move back to the Manor. There'll be someone who finds your body if you died."_

_Hermione couldn't help herself but giggle. "That much is true. They'll discover my body before it smells."_

There was a soft whooshing sound and Hermione saw a figure spinning faster and faster in the fire grate opposite her. The tall form of Ron Weasley tumbled out of the fireplace. Hermione's eyes widened a little. She wasn't expecting any visitors today.

"Hello," Ron said sheepishly. When Hermione didn't answer, he ploughed on. "I've been meaning to see you. See how you're doing, and I reckoned I should have called first, but I guess I kind of forgot you – this house doesn't belong to you."

Hermione nodded. "It's Draco's. You should have written though, I don't think he's expecting company today."

"I came to see _you_, " Ron argued stubbornly.

"But it's his house," Hermione countered. Ron remained quiet for a minute, taking in the plush carpets and the cozy surrounding. "I'm alright, in case you're wondering…"

"What? Oh er - yeah, that's good, 'Mione, that is," Ron said looking around at her. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and sat on the chair opposite her. "Listen, Hermione…I'm sorry how I ended things off with you. I'm sorry – I wasn't you know…good enough for you. I saw you with him…and I just wondered…_does_ he make you happy?"

Hermione felt her pace quicken, more out of anger than anything else. "That's abit rich, coming from you, Ronald."

"No! I wasn't taking a jab at him…I'm just – I was just wondering, is all," Ron said, sighing as he leaned back into the couch.

"Yes, he does," Hermione replied curtly, looking at Ron. He met her eyes for a fraction of a second before looking at his feet, shuffling them and looking around the house once more.

"Where's Mal- er – Draco?"

"In his study I expect…but I'm in no position to fetch him for you, it's the first room – "

"Hermione, I'm seeing Astoria now," Ron blurted, his face slightly green. Hermione suspected it was from the lack of air as he'd been holding his breath ever since he asked about Draco.

"Good on you then," Hermione replied without missing a beat. Strangely enough, she meant what she said. Hermione realized she didn't feel any of that heavy dread she felt when she found out about Ron and Lavender. In fact, for the first time in years, she felt happy for Ron Weasley.

"I want us to be friends again…and Harry reckons I shouldn't do things behind your back…you know, be open with you just like back in school and stuff," Ron paused and added hastily, " I mean, I think it's the right thing to do as well."

Hermione laughed a little, shaking her head. "Ron, you don't have to report to me as though I'm Molly." She grimaced a little. "_Have_ you told your mother, by the way?"

'No, I haven't and ah - it's best not to mention it…as of yet," Ron said, cracking a feeble smile. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before continuing. "Astoria - she well, she thinks I should tell you too. She said it's better coming from me than you finding out through other people."

"Than she's smarter than I gave her credit for," Hermione said. "Look Ron, I'm really happy for you, that you've found someone again and all that, but I was hoping to take a nap. I appreciate you telling me though, really."

"Oh…" Ron looked slightly crestfallen as he stood up to leave. Hermione could tell it wasn't going the way he expected it to.

"Ron," she called out before he stepped into the fire grate once more. He turned around hopefully, so fast that he knocked over the Floo Powder bag that was on the mantle piece. As he hastily retrieved the upset article, Hermione said softly, "We can be friends again, too. Just…just give me a little time."

"Really?"

"Really." Hermione said. "Now go! I really need my sleep. You do remember what I'm like, sleep deprived?"

Ron chuckled as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in the fireplace. "Like it was yesterday. Third year, when you were getting round classes with that time-turner. You were going off your rocker 'Mione, you were…" He stepped into the emerald fires and gave Hermione one last freckly smile before stepping in and whirling away.

Hermione sighed happily as she leaned back into the couch. Ron going out with Astoria? That was a serious turn of events! She mulled over this, wondering if Ron and Astoria would generate the same negative reactions that she and Draco received. She stretched her hand over her head and yawned, completely lost in her thoughts.

"Mummy hungry?" Scorpius said, jerking her out of her reverie. Hermione looked down to see Scorpius holding out a half bitten toast. Hermione smiled and took a small bite of the soggy toast.

"Mmmm, thank you darling! Could you go find Daddy for me?" Hermione asked pulling Scorpius in for a kiss. The little boy nodded and scampered off to find his father.

Draco returned moments later with a disgruntled look on his face. He lifted Hermione's legs off the couch and dropped them neatly onto his lap as he sat down on the other end of the couch. "I can't take anymore time off work, the mission raid was postponed three times because of me," he grumbled finally.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "You'll be back in time for the baby, so there's nothing to worry about." Hermione couldn't mask the sadness in her voice. She immediately regretted it because she noticed how Draco had picked up on it as well.

"I just want to be here with you, and Scorp, and our baby," Draco said heavily. He bent his head down and placed a small kiss on Hermione's stomach. There wasn't much of a shape yet, it still remained a soft shape at the base of her upper body. "Daddy loves you. And Daddy hates his job. I'll make it up to you when you're born, love. We'll fly outside together and get your training brooms early so you can get on Slytherin's Quidditch team…just like your brother. He'll take care of you, I know he will…"

Hermione smiled and raked a hand through Draco's hair. "Well it's good that she has a brother. My brains combined with your looks would make our daughter lethal…"

"Why does _everyone_ assume she'll get your brains? Hmm? I have a good functioning one up there too – " Draco paused. "Did – did you say _daughter?_ We're having a girl?" Draco face erupted into a wide grin, making his silver-grey eyes dance with such ferocity.

"Yes, love…a daughter," Hermione repeated wearing a grin that was matching to Draco's.

"You evil woman how could you keep it from me!"

"I didn't, really. Hannah just mentioned it without really checking if I'd wanted to know and after that I was too worried about Scorpius to fully think of what she said…"

"A girl…blimey, Hermione! You wait, you just wait…I'm going to spoil her rotten!" Draco said leaning over to kiss Hermione soundly on the lips.

"Mmmmm…I've missed that..." Hermione said, exhaling, as they broke apart.

"Really?" Draco teased, snaking his way up her blouse. "We could - you know, celebrate the fact that we have a _girl_, I don't see why not…."

"Scorpius?"

"Tilly…" Draco said, kissing his way down her neck.

"Ron's seeing Astoria now,' Hermione said in a breathy whisper. She didn't know why she said it, and she wondered how badly Draco would take to hearing his ex wife was seeing her bestfriend.

To her immense surprise, Draco snorted and continued lavishing her with kisses. "I hope for the sake of their children they don't inherit his horrible hair…"

"But you like Ginny! And Molly and oh - oh!" Hermione cried as Draco unbuttoned her blouse and slipped a hand over her aching breast that was stil clad in her bra.

Draco paused and cocked his head to one side, squeezing her breast slightly and sending shivers down Hermione's spine. "Do you really want to continue this conversation about the Weasleys when I'm trying to get into your pants?"

Hermione laughed as Draco removed himself off her body and picked her up wedding style and hauled her off up the stairs. They were going to have a baby girl and she could feel the excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Friends - you have been wonderful in letting me know that you do wish for me to continue with this story and so I shall. I hoped I have ceased everybody's worries - I answered each and every PM! To the nasty PMs: I didnt _ask_ for more reviews, twats! I simply told my amazing readers to let me know if I was boring them!**

**To the rest of you - I love you. There's no other way to convey how grateful I am for your support! :')**

**I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He acts as though his brain is stashed somewhere up his arse!"

"I know…"

"No you don't really! Are _you_ the one having dinner with him almost every night, having to hear about his stupid family plans?"

"Ginny, honestly! I know you have your rows with Harry but this is your family you're talking about! James and your upcoming baby! You really shouldn't call them stupid!" Hermione chided, as she waddled into the half finished baby room. 7 and a half months of carrying another human being inside her did agree well with Hermione. She was scared at first, thinking that she would keep growing like a balloon but Norah assured her that Granger women expanded gracefully.

"What are going on about, Hermione?" Ginny said crossly, spinning around and holing a stuffed bunny in her hand.

"You just called Harry's family plans stupid!" Hermione said angrily. "I think it's sweet. Draco has plans too, and I understand how maddening it must be to hear them come out all sweet and well…" Hermione took a deep breath and sat down in the rocking chair in front of her. "I _still_ don't think you should call it stupid, it's a bit harsh!"

Ginny had erupted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Oh you'll be the death of me, Hermione…" she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I was talking about _Ron,_ my idiot brother…"

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling slightly as she understood where Ginny was coming from. "He's not an idiot, Gin…he just takes some time to catch on, that's all."

She paused thinking about all the years that they grew up together, how his ignorance seemed to be something she wanted to change and correct, and there had been a point in time when she thought she loved that traits. She found out however, that didn't in the long run and it wore her patience thin. "He's still driving you mad with Astoria, then?"

"_Yes"_, Ginny said empathetically sinking into the twin rocking chair opposite Hermione. She rubbed her belly unconsciously, her face in a frown. "He has these grand plans with Astoria and their baby…and you wait for this bit – just because we're all expecting together, he never shuts up about how our kids are going to have _playdates_ together!"

Hermione laughed out loud, unable to keep it in any longer. She glanced at her best friend who sat opposite her, cackling with anger. It was Draco's idea to put up two rocking chairs in the nursery, much to Harry's and Hermione's approval. They found out Ginny was a little over a month pregnant when Hermione was about four months along. After confirming their suspicions a very excited Ginny and Harry broke the news to Hermione and Draco. Hermione had been unable to hold her tears back while Draco had pulled Harry in a one-armed manly hug, clapping him on the back.

Ginny had been coming over ever since, dropping an excited James to play with Scorpius while she helped Hermione to set up the nursery. Hermione, who ahd be more than grateful for her friend's intrusions since Draco left on various missions welcomed her graciously into her home. On some days, Hermione went over to the Potter's instead, helping Ginny set up _her_ ideal nursery. It was much fun albeit the uncomfortable changes in her body, but Hermione tried to occupy herself as much, willing herself not to think too much about Draco's frequent absence. This time, Draco told her he'd be gone for 3 days tops, and it was already the second day, but she received no letters or any indication that he was alright.

"Wait - did you say _their_ baby?" Hermione said, slowly coming out of her reverie. "Like Ronald and Astoria's child?"

"Mummy! Thirsty!" Scorpius said, running into the nursery before Hermione could respond.

James came in moments later, dropping his stuffed dragon and he clamoured over to his mother and nestled in her lap. Hermione summoned a juice bottle on the small shelf nearby and picked Scorpius up onto her lap, where he managed to find a comfortable enough position for both Hermione and himself. He took a few sips of apple juice before Hermione's stroking hands calmed his racing heartbeat, no doubt excited from all the chasing he and James had been doing.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione," Ginny said softly, smacking a hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot…" Ginny looked apologetically at Hermione, who had successfully lulled Scorpius into a nap.

Hermione merely smiled as she shifted Scorpius' foot that was stuck between her side and the rocking chair. "I'm alright, no need to look at me like that! So tell me, what have I been missing out on?"

Ginny frowned a little. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ginny…" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Alright then…" Ginny said, watching her friend closely. "Well, Ron came over a few weeks ago and invited Astoria and himself to dinner and initially I was alright with it – I mean, I still thought Astoria was messed up for what she did to Scorpius…" Ginny took a deep breath. "And Harry and Ron have been working at their friendship after – after you know, Lavender and you and all that, so yeah, I guess Harry didn't mind whatever tramps he brought along, really. So we were sitting down during dinner and Astoria kept having these fainting spells…and Ron told us she was a month along!"

"And the 'family plans' talk came immediately afterwards?"

"No, no…not immediately. Once Ron thought we were okay with Astoria he told us that he and Astoria were getting round to telling you and Draco and we should let them. I wanted to tell you, but Harry said we should respect their decision."

"That makes sense," Hermione said, running her fingers through Scorpius' long curly locks. It was getting quite wild and she reminded herself to give his unruly hair a trim pretty soon.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Ginny. It would only be fair if they broke the news to us in their own time. And stop looking at me like that; we've all grown up. Ron's allowed to have his own life, you know."

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't know how you do it," Ginny said shaking her head. James was snoring softly against his mother's chest, mouth slightly ajar, his tiny hand curled around Ginny's waist. "I don't think I'd be all mature if Harry decided to get Cho pregnant and then – oh I don't know!"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, you're being silly. Harry had a small thing for Cho, but he was crazy for you after that. _Only_ you."

"Yeah, well…boys are abit stupid, you know…"

"He's a man. Ron took sometime growing up…but I think Astoria's helping him along. More than Lavender or me ever did anyway. Speaking of growing, do you know the sex of your baby yet, then?"

"You're the best thing that could've happened to him Hermione, but he was too stupid to know it," Ginny said reassuringly. "And no, but I'm hoping it's a girl, though. I could do with a little quiet time after James. He's crawling up the walls and he's only 3! Have you picked out a name for the baby yet, then?"

"Yes," Hermione said, casting a feather charm on Scorpius as she stood up. She did the same for James and the two women lifted the sleeping boys into Scorpius' room. After laying them down, Hermione turned to face Ginny, a determined twinkle in her eye. "I'm naming her Winky, after Crouch's elf."

"_Winky?_ As in Winky Malfoy? Really. And Draco's fine with that?" Ginny whispered fiercely, her face scrunching up incredulously.

"Yes."

"Hermione you're insane. Why don't you name your daughter Winky and I name my baby Dobby? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ginny said sarcastically as they made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

"As a matter of fact, I would."

Ginny snorted. "You've gone too far with the elf thing, Hermione…let's get some lunch and I'll talk you out of your latest insanity…this is even crazier than the time you insisted to eat those horrible smelling _durians_…"

"Those were fruits were really hard to come by, Ginny! It's plantations are located only in Asia! And it was delicious…"

"They were anything _but_ fruits…and your insanity is escalating as we speak…come on now…"

* * *

Draco sneaked into his master bedroom, discarding his shoes as he slipped off his shirt. He was beyond exhausted but he managed to spend another two hours, convincing Kingsley that he really needed this paternity leave to kick in soon because his girlfriend Hermione Granger _the_ Hermione Granger, was left alone in the house carrying his child while caring for another. Kingsley had begrudgingly let go of two of his best aurors for a month threatening a multitude of hexes should they not return promptly after their wives' maternity leaves expired. Harry and Draco were more than grateful to have time to their families, Draco particularly excited about this.

After locking up his dragon hide boots and spare gloves, Draco had left the office, without even bothering to clear himself up. He was desperate to see his son and Hermione. He was feeling a little nippy from December chills but he warmed up considerably after stepping into the Manor. He climbed into the bed only to find Hermione's side empty.

He scrambled off the bed with a shock. Had something happened to her? He glanced at his watch only to read that time was 2:25 in the morning. He trudged down the stairs not caring if he was making a din. He finally found her, slumped across the kitchen counter, snoring loudly as she was fast asleep.

He chuckled as he came closer. "Hermione?" he whispered, running a finger down her cheek. She didn't respond at first, but Draco placed light kisses along her jaw, reveling in her scent as he did so.

"Wha- Merlin, Draco!" Hermione woke with a start, her hand immediately flying to her chest. She rubbed her eyes, exhausted but entirely happy to see him home. Draco watched as a look of horror dawned upon her face. "Draco, what's happened to you? Oh my goodness, your face!"

"My face?" Draco said before realizing he must have looked like battered up meat after 3 hours of dueling with Dark Wizards just hours before. "Oh yeah…it was a nasty raid. My cuts are nothing. You should see Harry's. His is much more deep. Ginny's going to kill him."

"Come here," Hermione commanded, reaching into the medicine cabinet beside the pantry and pulling out a jar of All-Healing Bruise Paste by Bruce. She unscrewed the cap and begin gently applying it to Draco's face.

"Why were you asleep downstairs – Ouch!"

"I was deciding what cake to make for Scorpius…his birthday is in two days, Draco. And I was talking with Ginny, and Molly thinks we should do a dragon themed party…but I'm feeling really conflicted because Ginny wants to throw a baby shower on the same day so we don't have to clean up twice." Hermione paused, noticing Draco's playful smirk. "What? I know I go on abit, but it's not my fault! You're gone for days at a time -"

"Hermione, slow down, love," Draco said reaching up to kiss her. He was met with a forceful push that forced him to sit back down on the high stool.

"I can't. I take it you haven't brushed your teeth?" Hermione said, an apologetic smile creeping up. "I may not be throwing up all the time, but I do feel nauseous if I smell something really bad…"

Draco cupped his hand around his mouth and nose, breathing hard into it. "My breath smells fine!" he said indignantly. "And you didn't mind when you woke up to morning sex all those months ago!"

"I know, but this isn't me. Blame our daughter, Draco…blame our daughter."

"Speaking of, did I hear correctly when Ginny's patronous came telling us how you wanted to name our unborn child Winky, after an elf?"

"She sent a _Patronous_?" Hermione asked, every ounce of shock pronounced on her face.

"Yep," Draco said, chuckling. "It was what convinced Kinsley into letting me take the next 6 months off anyway. He heard how much battier you were getting and told me and Harry to take some time off to spend it at home."

"Oh Merlin, I was only joking…" Hermione said, her face blushing a brilliant crimson.

"Really? I wouldn't put it past you…" Draco said, smirking as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Where are you going, love?" Hermione said, slightly crestfallen as she noticed Draco standing up. "You only just got home…"

"Don't worry, darling. I'm just going to brush my teeth and snog you proper!"

* * *

Hermione woke up on the morning of Scorpius' birthday to find her legs curling around Draco's. He was fast asleep, a hand tucked firmly over her large belly as he held her close. She slowly extracted herself from his grip and went to freshen up. She smiled to herself, recalling how Draco spent the whole of yesterday, insistent that he, Hermione and Scorpius spent it indoors watching TV and curling up by the fire. Hermione knew he missed them terribly, but she never thought it was so much that the moment either she or Scorpius was out of sight, Draco would jump up and begin searching for them.

She casted a heating charm, drying her damp hair as she stepped out of the shower. If Norah could have it her way, Hermione wouldn't have taken a bath till she gave birth. Something about pregnancy chills. She silently thanked Merlin that she lived with Draco instead of her parents as she recalled that particular thought. After applying a little lip gloss and loose powder, Hermione threw on a loose fitting red kit top and a pair of black leggings. Checking her appearance once more, a satisfied Hermione started walking down to Scorpius' room, intent on being the first one to wish Scorpius a very happy third birthday.

She pushed open his door slightly and almost tripped with over a small toy dragon. She gasped when she saw the sight within his room. Quietly, Hermione tiptoed out of his room and back to the master bedroom.

"Draco!" Hermione said, tapping his foot lightly. "Draco wake up!"

"Hermione we just had sex…"

"It isn't about _that_, but wake up, quick!" Hermione said, laughing as she prodded Draco's feet a little harder. Draco snored back defiantly and continued to sleep. Casting a quick Muffliato around their room, Hermione waved her wand once more, pointing it at Draco.

"MERLIN'S BALLS!" Draco shouted, sitting up at once, shivering. "Who wakes anyone up with an ice cold charm? Can't you wake me up more lovingly? With a kiss maybe?" he grumbled, shivering as his teeth chattered.

"Morning breath, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Draco said, still grudgingly pulling on a shirt. "You wait! The next time I go down _there_-" he stopped pointing in the lower region of Hermione's body, " – with this –" he indicated at his mouth now, "_I'll _use some sort of freezing charm. And you tell me how you like it…"

Hermione laughed, and beckoned Draco to follow her. He slipped into his bathrobe, marveling at how gorgeous his girlfriend looked in such a short span of time. "You look beautiful," he muttered kissing the top of her head as they walked out the master bedroom. Hermione half turned and beamed at him. Draco could have sworn that she walked with an extra spring in her step.

Draco padded down the hallway and stopped short, almost crashing into Hermione when she stopped outside Scorpius' room. "Look," she whispered, indicated excitedly inside his room. Draco poked his head in and couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face.

Inside, he saw Scorpius soundly asleep, his hands wrapped around Norah, who was squeezed so uncomfortably into a corner of the bed, a party hat askew on her head. However uncomfortable the sleeping position was, Draco could not say, for Norah looked very peaceful asleep. In the rocking chair by Scorpius' bed, David sat asleep, snoring lightly, holding party horn.

"Do you know how they got in?" Hermione whispered by his side.

Draco had an inkling suspicion and he smirked as he beckoned her out of the room and down the stairs.

"I left a stash of Floo Powder at your parents place, before my last mission. I think they Flooed in to wish Scorpius first. " Draco said.

"That would explain why they're here, but why'd you leave floo powder at my parents place?"

"Well…I'd want them to check on you, incase anything happened you know, especially Mum, because she was worried sick about you after the attack. I've been popping over a few times a week right after your attack, just giving them updates, those sort of things," Draco confessed.

Hermione registered Draco calling her mother 'Mum' but she didn't comment on it. She knew Draco adored her mother, but she never knew he valued their relationship that deeply. "But haven't they come since…why's that? I mean, if they had floo at their disposal…"

"Oh, There really wasn't a need to. I…I kept seeing them after the attack as well. Your mum makes one hell of a casserole, Granger. And she uses _leftovers_. Imagine if it was fresh…it would be like biting into heaven, really,.." Draco said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Darling," Hermione said as she pulled out frying pans and bowls from the dish washer. "Why were you visiting my parents?"

"Because I haven't got a set of my own?" Draco said lightly, looking everywhere but at Hermione.

Hermione dropped the frying pan on the stove a little to hard, her free hand wiping away at her eyes. She never considered how hard it must have been for Draco, losing both his parents in such a short span of time. She wasn't too fond of Narcissa or Lucius, and when Draco spoke of their passing she always saw a little more good than bad in that. She made her way as quickly as possible to Draco who sat on the stool, pulling the Daily Prophet towards him. Gently, she cupped his face between her hands.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said, before kissing him softly.

"Mmmpff-" Draco breathed. "Granger I love you too and not that I'm not loving this, but I haven't brushed my teeth, you know…"

"I don't care," Hermione replied, kissing him again, allowing her kiss to linger a moment longer. "Well not now, anyway…"

"Is this because of your parents?"

Hermione met his eyes guiltily. "I'm sorry, that you lost them."

Draco smiled. "I'm alright Granger. Your parents…they don't have a prejudice against me. They see me as the man you're having a child with, and I try to show them how hard I'm working make sure they see me as a fit person for the job, you know? It's like I do what I can, and they see me for that. It's different from trying so hard only to be told you're a failure," Draco paused as he thought a little. "And yeah, I told you, Mum's casserole is _fantastic."_

Hermione sniffled and nodded, using the sleeve of her knit shirt to wipe at her eyes.

"Granger, don't cry…" Draco said, pulling her into a fierce hug without crushing her front. "I'm happy, with you, Scorpius your mum and dad…these are all the people that matter to me. You shouldn't be upset about this, really."

"You are such a prat…you've got me crying when I've done up my make-up…and when I'm hormonal so god knows when this will stop..."

"You could be naked and you'd still be beautiful, something I've told you a million times before…" Draco said, placing a kiss on Hermione nose.

Hermione laughed and swatted at Draco's chest, pulling away to make breakfast before her parents wake up. Draco smiled as he watched her walk away, relieved that she was feeling better. It wasn't in his intention to let it slip that he was visiting her parents regularly. It all started when Hermione fell asleep instant after her nightly dose of health potions. He would feel miserable, knowing that it was him and his past that caused his family this trouble.

He popped over to Norah's one night, when Ginny was watching Hermione and blurted out his concern and worry. To his immense surprise, Norah didn't chastise him or seemed worried. Instead, she told him how the past is something that couldn't be changed, but his future was being written as he stood here in front of her complaining. Draco stared at her for what seemed like the longest time before he nodded and told her he'd come back when he had something to tell her.

He came back shortly after, when he perfected the Concealment Charm, showing her how he could permanently conceal his Dark Mark. Previously, he had to re-do the charm every single day. But now, he searched and looked hard to amend the charm. And he felt a surge of pride when Norah laughed delightedly, calling out to David to share in the joy of his achievement.

He watched Hermione pull breakfast together, tipping a few sausages onto his plate. He smiled gratefully at her, wondering if she knew how much she had changed his life – how much comfort he had sought after in her love and warmth.

Draco Malfoy no longer worried about his office job or how his wife seemed to despise him enough to leave behind a child. Right now, he worked daily to make sure Hermione, David and Norah would have something to be proud of. He wanted Scorpius and his daughter to grow up feeling proud to have a father like him.

* * *

"Ginny almost pummeled me to death," Harry said matter-of-factly as he whizzed out of their fireplace.

Ginny tumbled out shortly afterwards, carrying squirming James, whom she set down immediately as she looked at Hermione. "Did you _see_ the cuts on his face? Merlin, Hermione…sometimes I think he cares more about the world than me…" She stormed off in a huff, waiting for Hermione to follow her.

"I didn't hand them the wands and told them to blast me with a Reducto Curse, you know…" Harry said, smiling weakly as Draco roared with laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair of them and chased after Ginny.

"Aren't you going after them?" Draco asked, looking curiously at Hermione's retreating form.

"No," Harry said simply, plopping down beside Draco. He noticed David sitting opposite them and he gave a friendly wave before slumping tiredly into the cushions. "Ginny won't see reason when she's angry. Gotta let her cool down before I do anything else."

"So she sees reason in beating you half to death?"

"I s'ppose…" Harry said, chuckling as David cast him an unreadable look. "Where's the birthday boy?" he asked, looking around.

"Upstairs with Norah," David replied, sipping on the tea Hermione had prepared for him. "Norah's getting him dressed. We accidentally spent the night when we came to wish him yesterday, and I dare say he's grown quite attached to having his _Grammy_ do things for him…"

"Harry laughed as he shared the results of the latest raid with David, Draco interjecting at times to remind him or correct a few instances in his story. When he finished, David stood up, indicating he wanted a refill in his tea cup. "I don't think she's angry. I think she's scared…" David said before setting off.

"I know," Harry replied, smiling as his green eyes crinkled slightly. "Which is why I give her all the time she needs to get it out of her system. I'm asking a lot from her – trust, time, patience, love…and the least I can do is allow her to get angry when things don't go her way…"

"You're a good man, Potter," Draco said, staring off into the fireplace.

"So are you, Draco," David said, clasping him on the back before retreating into the kitchen.

All in all, when 3 o'clock rolled around, Scorpius was squealing with delight and laughter as the adults mingled and swarmed. Molly and Arthur had arrived shortly, bringing with them Victoire and Teddy.

"Your Aunt Dromeda isn't feeling to well, Draco," Molly whispered, pulling him into a hug. "You should visit with her."

"We'll be sure to go next week, Molly," Hermione said, quickly filling up the lapse in conversation as Draco's jaw dropped with shock. His only living relative was now sick.

"Mum, you didn't have to babysit Teddy…I would have done so!" Ginny said fussily as her mother kissed her cheek hello. "I've been telling Harry to hurry up and tell Andromeda we'd be happy to have him with us…"

"Ginny," Arthur said gently, "You can't just take Teddy away…He's all Andromeda has for now. And unless I'm much mistaken, you're in another row with Harry about his working hours. Cut him some slack, Ginny. He's just trying to make the world a better place so we can sleep soundly at night."

Ginny hugged her father; letting his words wash over her.

Hermione rolled out the cake just then, cutting off Ginny's reply. Red velvet cake with cream cheese filling, Hermione thought she must have outdone herself, because the batter tasted positively good when she allowed Norah to sample it earlier this morning. She smiled as they stood around to sing the birthday song for Scorpius as he blew out his candles, his hands clutching James' tightly. They were inseparable it seemed.

Hermione wasn't laughing 5 hours later when the birthday tea broke up. She was loading the dish washer while Draco tidied up the living room after putting a screaming Scorpius down for bed. Twisting her back slightly, Hermione felt the tension in her lower back ease temporarily as she waddled back to the kitchen stool and sat down for a short rest.

Draco came up quietly behind her, hugging her from behind as he placed his chin on her head. He moved a little of her hair away from her neck and placed a trail of kisses there. "Isobel," he said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said whipping her head around.

"I- I've been thinking. I'd like our daughter to be named Isobel," he said, grinning down at her.

"That's my mother's middle name!" Hermione said smiling slightly.

"I know, love. Which was why I chose it," Draco said, cupping her face as he kissed her soundly.

Hermione felt the kiss reach all the way down to her toes and she couldn't help but place her arms tightly around Draco's neck as she pulled him closer. Isobel Malfoy sounded every bit as perfect as she could have hoped for.


	18. Chapter 18

**I think a couple more chapters before I end this story. I've already got an epilogue( a multi-chap series) in mind...who's excited? I am!**

**okay, and I'd really like to thank Shane who submitted this story up on the Dramione Ficlist on tumblr! I couldn't find your name in the reviews and I combed them quite abit! :( so if you're reading this and it's you - thank you!**

**yay okay, I hope you enjoy. let me know what you think, guys!**

**p.s: the epilogue will probably have Draco/Hermione and loads of their kids and loads of family drama!**

**as usual, i own nothing, and jk rowling is queen of the harry potter universe!**

* * *

Draco stood in the hall of his Manor, momentarily still. One sweeping glance told him Hermione had done the cleaning for the Manor today. It smelled of lemon furniture spray and there was a hint of Vanilla in the air. Hermione always lit a candle when she was cleaning. He sighed and tried to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that was knotting up his insides. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was bothering him. He felt almost as he had done in sixth year, with something heavy weighing down his back, waiting, for downfall at any possible minute.

"Hi darling," Hermione said, walking slowly into the room. "I didn't hear you come home…" She flashed him a brilliant smile, that melted Draco's insides. It was like drinking copious amounts of Firewhisky, he could feel himself lighten instantly. "Did you manage to get everything?"

Draco tilted Hermione's chin towards him and captured a quick kiss from his girlfriend. "Yes, love. Nearly everything. I just didn't get the sundried tomatoes that you liked…"

"We'll make do…mum's not a fussy eater anyway…" Hermione said trotting off to the kitchen.

"I really think we should just head over to Norah's for dinner, Hermione. There's no point in cooking up a storm when you're all pregnant…" Draco said, shrugging off his coat and placing it neatly in the coat closet before he stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't you start on that again…" Hermione said warningly. "We've been through this darling, I'm pregnant, not dying of some morbid disease…"

"Alright, alright…" Draco said, laughing. "You won't believe what I heard at Diagon Alley today, Granger!" There was a smirk in Draco's voice and Hermione could hear it even though her back was turned to him.

She placed a small hand on the small of her back and began kneading out a tight knot that had formed moment ago. "Oh?"

"Astoria's pregnant! With _Weasley's_ kid!" Draco burst out, like an over enthusiastic kid who had too much Every Flavour Beans first thing in the morning.

Hermione grimaced. "Oh, that," she replied. "Yes, Ginny told me last month It was driving her mad, really. And she _accidently _told me." She snorted before continuing. "I guess it must have been really unimportant that I forgot to tell you at all…"

"What!" Draco half shouted, his eyes bulging temporarily. "How could you keep something like that from me?"

Hermione turned around slowly, her eyes shooting daggers at Draco. "Why are _you_ so concerned with your ex-wife's pregnancy, hmm?" She took a lone carrot that had rolled out the grocery bag and brandished it at Draco. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"Hermione, please, don't start acting mad," Draco said, walking over to the woman before him and plucking the carrot out of her hand. "There's nothing going on. I just fancied a juicy bit of gossip!"

Hermione let Draco pull her into a hug as she giggled. Sometimes she wondered how Draco understood her nature completely. It was as though he had a handbook and he knew how to read all her signs. He infuriated her to no end with his witty mouth, but Hermione couldn't fathom a better person for her.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Hermione announced, breaking away from the hug. "Why don't you draw a bath a kip for awhile? You must be exhausted, you've been out all morning…"

Draco nodded, a bath did seem like a wonderful idea. He figured he'd assemble the baby crib before climbing into bed. The baby was due in exactly 2 weeks and he didn't ant to take any chances. "I'll call Ginny, see if she could come over and keep you company." He said, placing a kiss on Hermione's head.

"No, no…she's pregnant too, and today's the only day Molly took James off her hands - you know, give her some quality time with Harry…"

"Yuck, Hermione!" Draco said, pulling a disgusted face. As much as he like Harry and Ginny, he didn't need to hear about how much catch-up sex they were having.

Hermione rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the stool. "Besides, I'm doing everything by magic today. My entire body will collapse if I attempt to stand for too long…" She peered down at her feet that were swollen to the size of ripe papayas.

"Then maybe I _should_ call Gin!"

"Draco, you're worrying unnecessarily…" Hermione huffed.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice was so quiet that if Hermione hadn't been staring at his moving lips, she could have sworn he didn't say anything at all.

"_Yes,_ love?"

"Why did you forgive me?"

Hermione bit her lip, looking at the man before her, his grey eyes desperately searching her face for an answer. "Do you really need to know?"

"Yes."

"But why are you asking me this _now?_ We were happy, talking about Astoria…"

"Hermione…"

"Draco, you must see my reason too. This is out of the blue, this conversation. You know that."

"I just want to know your answer, Granger," Draco snapped. He regretted it immediately as Hermione's eyes turned cold.

"We've been through this, and I've told you time and time again-"

"Nothing," Draco spat. "You've told me _nothing_. I don't know how to accept all that you're giving me, because I don't know what I did to deserve any of this effing grace and love that you're giving me. And Scorpius…"

"Scorpius deserves everything the world can offer him and more," Hermione said icily.

"I _know_ that, but you're not here as his nanny. You're here for _me_ too, and I see you standing there…and you refuse to tell me why…"

Hermione sighed and propped her chin with a tired hand. Truthfully, she didn't have an answer. "I'm going to try and give you an answer the best I can, alright?"

"_Thank you_."

"I love you," Hermione said simply. "I fell in love when I saw you. I fell in love with your haughty face, with your stupid reasoning and your stupid way of doing things…I felt myself tingle around you…"

"It's all animal magnetism?" Draco asked, his voice faltering a little.

"No, no…you misunderstand me, Draco…" Hermione walked over to the distraught man in front of her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked up into his eyes before speaking once more. "After the war, after finding my parents, after that whole…_fiasco_ with Ron, I haven't really felt anything. Up until I met you. You let everything back in."

"That's why you forgave me? Because – because you could feel again? Right," Draco said nodding maniacally.

"Draco, look," Hermione said, wringing her hands together. "I can't make you understand _how_ I forgave you. Somewhere between falling in love with you and pure exasperation, the past simply didn't matter to me anymore." Draco was silent, and Hermione felt a strong kick by her side, forcing her to retreat back to the stool behind her. "What I do know is that I love you, Scorpius and the family we're about to have."

Draco placed his face in his hands, bunching his hair up with his fingers. He didn't know why he asked Hermione that question and opened that can of worms. He wanted some answers so badly. It had been keeping him up a lot of nights, wondering what he did to deserve such a loving woman, who seem to have an endless supply of grace for him. He felt dirty and worthless, thinking of how the wizarding community must see their relationship. If Hermione had just given him a solid _fact_ as to why she forgave him, maybe he could forgive himself too.

As if reading his thoughts, Hermione spoke softly. "I can't tell you my reasons because I don't have any, Draco. I'm not lying and I'm not keeping anything from you. If you want to forgive yourself for your mistakes all those years ago, _you_ have to see reason to do it, I can't feed the reasons to you off a list."

It was a long time before Draco even replied. "I know," he croaked, his voice hoarse as he watched Hermione through the gaps of is fingers. She had just nodded, a small smile craved onto her beautiful features.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, nearly two hours later with a sudden panic settling in. The first thought on her mind was how he had left the stew to simmer for too long. Her breathing eased a little when she realized that she had called on her parents to cancel dinner after Draco's meltdown. They had both taken a bath and napped.

Hermione stretched her hand out to the other side of her bed, feeling the cold sheets. Draco must have left a long time ago if the sheets were no longer warm. Sighing, she slowly sat up and gathered her long hair into a messy bun. She swung her legs into her carpet slippers and stood up stretching, as she walked to the bedroom window, her hands settling on the small of her back.

Outside, she noticed two whirls of blonde, zooming past the window. It was evident that Draco had brought Scorpius out for a quick ride on his toy broomstick. Grateful to have a little time on her own, Hermione padded out the room and down the grand staircase, only to find a lone visitor already seated on the couch.

"Ginny?" she called gently, walking over to the red head who seemed to be shuddering.

Raising her face to Hermione, Ginny's eyes crinkled some more before she spoke, "I miss Fred."

"I know, love," Hermione said heavily, settling beside her friend on the couch. Ginny was almost 5 months pregnant. Her hormones were blasted all over the place, but Hermione suspected it was just one of those days where Ginny felt the missing presence of her brother more than ever.

"I miss him _so much_, Hermione," she said, sobbing into an already wet hankerchief in her hand. "James did something hilarious today, and all I could think about was how Uncle Fred would have loved it…"

"It's okay, Gin…It really is, we all miss him too, you know."

"Don't - don't you ever cry? You're always so strong, Hermione…"

Hermione barked out a laugh but stopped immediately when she felt another kick by her side. "I was so numb, watching the death toll rise, that I shut everything out, Ginny. Sometimes I feel envy how you can cry, so freely."

"I hate that the war happened."

"I know. But you mustn't let it get the best parts of you, Gin. You're a wonderful person and it's ok to be sad, but don't let it linger over your head."

Ginny flashed Hermione a sad smile. "You always say the smartest things…"

"Oh, nonsense," Hermione said airily. "I'm highly logical, and logic always has a good appeal…"

Hermione tried to stand up, but she sat down immediately, as she felt her stomach clench painfully. She silently cursed herself for napping before taking her lunch.

"Are you alright?"

"I am," Hermione said, sweating slightly. "I keep forgetting to eat on time…"

"Lucky Draco called me over, then. And also lucky you, because Harry got pulled into work today. I had loads of free time without James so I made this crazy batch of sandwiches. I'm just having the most ludicrous cravings, as of late…come on…"

Hermione allowed Ginny to help her up, but she barely registered the shock on Ginny's face before an ear splitting scream escaped her mouth.

"Hermione! You're bleeding!"

Hermione's heart was racing a mile a minute and she turned around to see where Ginny's eye was glued to. On the red couch there was a dark patch where she vacated seconds ago. Reaching below her knees, Hermione swipe a shaking hand at her bare legs, the hem of her dress tickling her wrist. She pulled her hand out almost immediately, this time letting out a half shout as her lower back clenched painfully again. Her hand was damp from slightly thick, clear brown-like goo. It was too light to be blood. Ginny seemed to have caught on.

"DRACO! DRACO! HERMIONE'S HAVING THE BABY!"

* * *

The next few hours were the longest and the briefest in Hermione's life. After watching Draco charge into the Manor like a maniac and try to carry her in his arms, Hermione knew she had to keep a level head or nothing would be done.

"Draco, _do not_ try to carry me!" she practically screeched. "Get the bag we pack weeks ago, upstairs…beside the baby's crib, near the stacks of diaper," She turned to Ginny. "Ginny, inform my parents, tell them where I am, and ask them if they could watch Scorp for a while, I don't want him waiting in the hospital ward or anything…" She paused to rearrange her face after a particularly painful contraction. "_Go!"_ she said when Draco and Ginny continued staring at her.

Ginny managed a slight nod before pecking her on the cheek and disappearing through the fireplace. Draco looked white and pale and he dashed up the stairs after the slight scare Hermione's voice gave him.

Hermione sank back down into the couch, unable to trust her swollen feet from holding her up any longer. She opened her eyes after another wave of contraction passed. She jumped a little, and this time it wasn't because of the pain in the lower half of her body, but because a pair of silver eyes were staring at her, brimming with tears.

"Mummy sick?" Scorpius asked, his lips trembling.

"Oh Merlin, Scorpius, did you follow Daddy in?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer that came next. Scorpius shook his head no just as Draco bounded towards them.

"Shit," he cursed noticing Scorpius in front of him, looking paler than usual.

"_Shit_ is right, Draco! How could you leave our son out like that? Did you want him to break his neck or something?"

"I panicked! Ginny was screaming and I panicked, Granger!" Draco said, flailing his arms about. "I'm so sorry, buddy, please don't hold it against me when you're older…"

"Honestly, Draco…" Hermione said, closing her eyes as she felt herself clench. "Scorpius," she whispered, "Mummy's going to have the baby, darling. Your little sister, are you excited?" She forced herself to smile as she peered at the frightened three year old.

"Mummy sick," Scorpius sobbed, his toy broomstick dropping to the ground. His body was trembling and he looked cold and shaken.

Hermione opened her arms and the little boy trotted right into them, hugging Hermione's sweaty neck fiercely. She hugged him back, running a soothing hand down his back, breathing in his scent like she first did all those months ago. "Honey, Mummy's not sick. The baby's coming, see?" she said, taking a hand and placing it on her belly. "You're going to spend time –ouch! – with Grandma and Grandpa, do you like that?"

There was a swishing sound and Norah and David began spinning out of the fireplace along with Ginny. David looked happy beyond measure, and Norah looked calm but her lips were folded together extremely both nodded at Draco before rushing over to Hermione.

"Mum, Dad…" Hermione said, a steady line of sweat forming above her brows. "Please, take care of Scorpius. I don't want him spooked, please."

"Hermione, the medi-witch is on her way over," Ginny quipped helpfully, rubbing her belly.

"What? Why? We're just leaving, I don't need that much assistance…" Hermione said alarmed, looking from Ginny to Draco and then her parents. Ginny and Hermione's parents shared a significant look before either of them spoke.

"Hermione, think about it, you're in no condition to Floo or Apparate. You could Splinch yourself or the baby, and Floo is really dangerous, spinning all that much in an enclosed area, _alone_…"

"That makes absolute sense, Ginny," Draco said dropping the overnight bag on the floor with a thud. "Let's get to it," he said, rolling up his jumper sleeves as he began moving back the furniture, and conjuring up a squashy looking hospital bed out of nowhere.

"Wait a moment!" Hermione protested. "I'm not going to birth my child in the middle of your living room, Draco! This is insane – ouch!" She shut her mouth as the pain washed over her body, allowing ehr to let a grunt escape and nothing more.

"Hermione, listen to sense –"

"Darling really, you're in no position to argue…"

"Hermione, dear," Norah said, her voice was barely audible over David's and Draco's booming voices, but everyone quieted down the moment she spoke. "You're going into labour, and we're here to take care of you. We're doing what's best for you, and your baby." Norah looked at her daughter in the eye before continuing. "We'll watch Scorpius like you asked. You just focus on getting that baby out of you, and coming back to us safely, alright dear?" Norah tucked sweaty strands of her daugther's hair behind her ears before exchanging a quick glance with David.

Hermione didn't have time to reply, because right at that moment, a Healer and a Medi-Witch stepped out of their fireplace, dusting soot from her travel robes.

"Ah…Miss Hermione Granger," the elderly witch said, bowing low as she took off her hat. "Such a pleasure, such a pleasure…I'm your Medi-Witch, Ivy, " She beamed around at the rest of them. "Saved the wizarding community this one" she jerked her head in Hermione's direction, as though they didn't know who she was talking about. "And of course, Mrs Potter, extremely brave of your husband too…such a pleasure, such a pleasure…."

"Look, this is all very nice, but I think there's something trying to come out of my girlfriend!" Draco said, looking beside himself. "We really shouldn't waste time chit chatting, you know!"

"Right, right you are, Mr Malfoy…" the medi–wtich said. "Are you all family? Have you been granted the License of Childbirth Participation? Or would you prefer to register after this is over…because only the father is allowed to be in here at this moment."

"No!" Hermione shouted. "No one except Draco is to be here!" She was panting heabily, and she could feel thick sweat droplets cascading down her back. She wanted nothing more than to lie back and push the little baby out of her, but she wasn't going to do it in front of a whole room of spectators.

Ginny looked for a moment as though she wanted to protest but she pressed her lips together and huddled the Grangers and Scorpius up the stairs into the nursery. There was a click and shut of the door before Hermione felt the little panic in her ebb away.

"Right, Mrs. Malfoy…" the Medi Witch came forward and lifted Hermione's dress a little, waving her wand to remove her undergarments. "You seem dilating perfectly well. I'd say about 6 centimeters…Your contractions should hurt a little more for the next hour or so…"

"I've got to sit through this for another hour, then?" Hermione said, through gritted teeth, as another ripple of contractions passed over her. "And it's Granger. We're not married yet…"

"Well, nothing to worry about er – Miss Granger. Some people wait up to 24 hours for their cervix to dilate properly…" the Medi-witch turned around, busying herself with pulling out different coloured vials and potions from her bag. She noted the look on Draco's face and added hastily, "Not that I think you will be that long dear, you seem perfectly fine…moving along in the right direction…"

It was a full two hours before the Medi-Witch pronounced Hermione ready. "Now, dear, you've refused pain potions, so I can daresay this will take longer than usual…"

"It's fine," Hermione grimaced, shutting her eyes tight. Draco looked pale but he kept a firm grip on her hand and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "No, no don't kiss me darling, I'm all sweaty and gross…"

"Alright," the medi-witch called. "Give me a good strong push, Hermione…"

"Mmmmpfh," Hermione groaned, squeezing the lower half of her body. She felt cool ice chips grazing her lips and she realized Draco was siphoning them off his wand. "Mmmmmmppf," she tried again.

"Excellent, dear, excellent," the medi-witch said happily.

"You're doing fantastic, darling," Draco said, letting Hermione dig deep fingernail marks onto the top of his hand. "Just a little more, love."

"That's right, Hermione, I can see the shoulders…don't stop now…a good one, come on…"

If Hermione ahd felt unbearable pain during the Cruciatus Curse, this was her on her monthly period with a million Cruciatus Curses aimed at her. She could feel everybody in her bone breaking as she pushed with all her might.

"Hermione! I heard you were – aaaaah," Harry shouted, tumbling out from their fireplace and shielding his eyes immediately. He rushed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Draco barely had time to smirk because Hermione had tightened her grip on his hand once more.

"Did- Harry – see –" Hermione panted.

"No, dear. Don't worry about him though, you're doing great! Come on darling!" Draco said, quickly cutting her off before he confirmed her worse suspicions.

With an earth-shattering shout, Hermione gave a final push, squeezing Draco's hand so hard, he heard his finger crack. Ignoring the searing pain, he marveled when he saw the medi-witch pull out a little bundle of grey from Hermione. She used her wand to clean off the baby and after a few taps, Draco could hear baby Isobel let out a loud wail.

He locked eyes with Hermione for a moment, pulling her into a fierce kiss. He was kissing her everywhere – her face, her nose, her forehead, any visible part of her face, he was showering them with kisses. He pulled out his wand and muttered a quick _Episkey_, fixing his broken thumb. Hermione was laughing, albeit a little weakly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy? Just the placenta left, dears and I'll be out of your hair…"

Hermione braced herself once more. She wanted to hold her daughter, her new-born and this placenta wasn't going to stand in the way of that!

* * *

An hour and a half later saw Hermione exhausted but content, as she cuddled her new born in her arms as everyone sat around her bedside.

"She's gorgeous, Hermione…" Ginny gushed, tracing a finger down Isobel's cheek. As if she heard this, Isobel opened her eyes, startling the crowd with her hazel eyes. They were a bright hazel, even lighter than Hermione's and her hair that was barely there fluttered a little as Hermione adjusted her hand. Little wisps of dark brown shifted for a little.

"What's her name, Hermione?" Harry asked, still unable to look Hermione in the face after what happened earlier. Ginny suppressed a giggle as she saw her husband.

"Isobel Malfoy," Draco said, softly as he pulled Hermione tighter towards him, gazing down at the perfect beauty before him. He saw David smile fondly as Norah let the tears fall freely down her face.

"Isobel Sophia Malfoy," Hermione said, gazing up at Draco. She saw his eyes widen a little with confusion but he smiled when he cottoned on.

"After the 'sophie flowers'?" he asked.

"After the sophie flowers," Hermione confirmed, nodding.

"Oh!" Ginny said smacking a hand to her forehead as she watched this exchange. "Like your mum, Draco! Narcissa. And Dromeda too…all flowers?"

"Yeah," Draco said, smiling around at the room.

It was a little while before everyone finally got enough of Isobel Malfoy. Truth be told, it was a barking Draco that ushered them through the fire grate one by one, with nonsensical promises of allowing them to stay on longer tomorrow. Hermione smiled from where she was, thanking everyone for their help.

Harry pecked her cheek before he left, holding her tight and telling her how proud he was of her. Molly came over moments after Isobel was born, presenting Hermione with a beautiful blanket that she had knitted herself, exclaiming loudly how Ron and Harry might have both died if Hermione wasn't with them all those years growing up. Norah and David, a little more subdued, but equally happy hugged their daughter and Draco, conveying what words couldn't express.

Hermione thought, the best present of all was seeing Scorpius' face light up with such pleasure when he saw his sister for the first time. Already protective of his sister, it took him ten minutes to calm down when Molly swaddled Isobel tightly. Draco had to reassure him that this was the best position for the baby, and even so, Scorpius wasn't happy until they opened up the bundle to show him how Isobel still had her bones intact.

"You broke my thumb, Hermione," Draco said, sitting beside his girlfriend.

"I didn't mean to, Draco…" Hermione said, unbuttoning her gown as she positioned her baby for feeding. "I'm so sorry, love, but it was really painful…and you were really brave and calm…"

"I know, I know," Draco said, looking at Hermione, who had exhaustion carved upon her face. Even so, there was a trace on unadulterated happiness about her. "She's wonderful, isn't she?" he said gleefully, staring at his daughter's enormous hazel eyes. Her eyes were a lot lighter than Hermione, he noted. But they had his shape.

"She is," Hermione said, smiling up as Draco and wincing a little as Isobel suckled on her.

"I was thinking," Draco began. His words were caught in his throat but he was thinking about it when he took Scorpius out flying. He was thinking so hard, he felt his brain go numb for certain periods. Everything felt so incomplete, and unfinished even though Hermione reassured him numerous times, that she did love him. He still felt as thought he was doing some form of injustice to her.

"I thought," Draco began once more.

"What is it, love?" Hermione asked, as she expertly shifted their baby to her other breast. She was frowning with concern, her face seeming more exhausted than happy.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you _so much_, and I've never been able to just _tell_ you how much. I love you, for everything that you are…that you teach me and Scorpius to be, I love you. For forgiving me, for accepting me as I am - I love you."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She could feel her tears pooling by the corners of her eyes. Was Draco so spooked after watching her deliver their baby? She wanted to club him over the head.

"I love you, more than life itself…and I don't want our daughter and son growing up in some make do family…Let's be a real family."

Draco got off the transfigured bed and knelt down before Hermione. The tears that she was holding back simply flowed down her face. He was going to propose. Of course he'd propose when I'm all jacked up on post-natal hormones, Hermione thought.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you, do the honour of being my wife and soulmate? Do me the honour of being the mother of my children, the guardian of their hearts, because we couldn't live a day without you in our lives, Hermione…"

Hermione let out a choked sob when she saw Draco pull out a ring from his pocket. It wasn't overly extravagant. There were little rubies that surround the sparkling diamond in the center. The rubies formed the petals, and the diamond acted as the center of the flower. It wasn't a common engagement ring, Hermione knew that.

"Of course, Draco…I'd loved to," she said after wiping away her tears with her free hand.

Draco beamed as he waited for Hermione to adjust Isobel before slipping the beautiful ring onto her petite finger. Finally, he felt, everything was in place. He didn't need marriage to seal the deal, but he wanted Hermione to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted her, through good or bad, through everything life might throw at them, it was her he wanted.

Hermione sighed as she shifted Isobel higher up her shoulder to burp her. The ring felt odd on her finger, but it also felt right in so many ways. Her life with Draco began all those months ago, when Harry first came into her office, to break the news about how they were all on friendly terms, but Hermione never imagined to have everything she wished for so swiftly in less than a year. Life could sometimes be really unkind, with difficult wars and temperamental ex-boyfriends. But life could also surprise the hell out of you, Hermione thought, allowing you to fall in love with the least expected man, and letting all the good things unfold in a heartbeat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest 5/9/13 . chapter 1 **

**I am just wondering why you are continuing with this story! It is sad n unreadable n **  
** I wish u would stop, for your own sake. Just my opinion. No need to hate.**

**- this made really really sad :( **

**oh well, I guess there's a first time for bad reviews, right?**

**anyway, I should wrap this story up soon...this is kind of a filler as i work on the last chapter :)**

**keep the reviews coming in guys, (good or bad) I love it ;)**

**nothing belongs to me: it all belongs to the magical Harry Potter universe by J.K Rowling**

* * *

Between obsessing over the latest diet plans and forming a rotating schedule for Isobel, Draco rarely spent alone time with his fiancée over the next few months. Ecstatic as she was, being engaged to Draco, Hermione wasn't bouncing off the walls to plan a wedding. In fact, a mortified Draco had to listen to how Hermione thought that the wedding didn't even need to take place. Why not, according to his beautiful fiancée, just register themselves as married? It would save a whole pile of gold and everybody's time.

Draco knew it was mostly the post-natal stress that was talking. This was a driving force for Draco over the next few months. Scared of losing the prospects of having a wedding altogether, Draco spent most of his time helping Hermione as best as he could. They didn't come up with the plan of taking turns to wake up at night. Draco sat bolt upright everytime he Isobel wail.

"Leave her, Draco," Hermione said one night, when he shot into his carpet slippers; ready to take off to his daughter's crib.

"She's crying her lungs out, Hermione."

"We're teaching her how to ferberize…she's almost five months! I fed her ten minutes ago, and she's crying now because she wants to be cuddled. If you keep running to her aid everytime, we'll never be able to put her down."

"That's a load of bollocks. I'm burning those childcare books tomorrow!" Draco said, leaving the room. He wasn't going to let some Dr. Ferber teach him to leave his child to cry herself to sleep. It was no wonder Muggles were miserable. They had no shred of capable thinking in them! Which normal parent would allow a child to cry himself to sleep? It sounded like a pile of dragon dung to Draco.

Hermione might have been irritated but she didn't show it to Draco. Instead, she very sweetly told him she was spending the day out with Ginny and her newborn, Albus Severus – a completely weird name in Draco's opinion – and would he please be a darling and watch over Scorpius? It was hard to say no to Hermione.

Hermione took this opportunity to complain to Ginny, startling a few passers by as her voice climbed higher and higher.

"It's like he's doing it on purpose, Gin!" Hermione said angrily one afternoon as they sat down in the bar that old Tom still ran. "One beef stew, and pumpkin juice please," Hermione added before the waitress could even open her mouth and call for their orders.

Ginny saw this and smiled slightly at the waitress. "Could I get some French onion soup? Pumpkin juice for me as well, thanks." Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped the two strollers before them, making them sway back and forth in a soft rocking motion. "Ah, the over protective Papa Bear…"

"So you think it's alright that he's doing that?"

"Merlin, no! It's best to teach them as young as they get, Hermione. It's what Mum always said." Ginny smiled at her friend, who sat before her, rosy from anger. "Imagine if you're trying to have sex and they just keep crying, you know?"

"Ginny, I think you just gave me a brilliant idea," Hermione said, her eyes widening for a moment. She remained quiet through out lunch, spooning as much stew as she could, listening to Ginny this time, who was having much trouble with Harry's new work schedule.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione pulled beautiful silk camisole that followed every curve in her body. She admired the effect pregnancy had on her body. She hated the few stretch marks that she bore, but other than that, Hermione was shrinking back to her normal size, looking a little more curvy in the right places.

Climbing into bed, she waited for Draco to turn down his side and join her.

Draco walked into the room, watching as Hermione buried her nose in a book, a bun piled atop her head. Was she wearing lip gloss? He swore he could see the shine from over here…He let his eyes roam further down her body, noticing how she wasn't wearing one of his ratty Slytherin t-shirts tonight. She was wearing an emerald camisole that had a sweetheart lace neckline, plunging beautifully down Hermione's chest.

"Hermione?" His voice was hoarse.

"Hmmm?"

"I've put Isobel down to sleep…" he said, shedding his pants and peeling off his shirt.

Hermione shut her book and turned to look at Draco, who had pink patches on his cheek. "I see…"

Draco pulled down the sheets and straddled Hermione, groaning in delight as he saw that she wore a thin pair of panties underneath, barely covering anything. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His hands tangled in her beautiful hair, those soft, soft curls. And oh dear Merlin, her skin was so creamy, and he could smell Vanilla on her…he was straining his boxers.

Quite abruptly, Hermione broke away from him, leaving Draco looking like a wide-eyed doe. "Wha-? Oh…"

He could hear his daughter wailing as loudly as her healthy lungs allowed.

Hermione smiled mischievously, flicking her wand over her body, transforming her beautiful lingerie into clothes more appropriate for sleeping. She was back in his old Slytherin T-shirt. "I _guess_, since you don't ah – _believe_ – in that _bollocks_, as you called it, I should tend to our daughter, instead of teaching her to fall asleep independently…which ferberizing usually does..."

She hopped out of bed before Draco could protest. "Hermione…" he groaned, right when her hand was at their bedroom door. "It's our first time in weeks…you can't possibly be serious."

"Well, you were when you trashed my parenting methods…"

"I- come off it, Granger!"

"Do you promise to let Isobel calm herself down?"

"Granger! You're killing me! Come back here…"

"Well, do you promise?" Hermione asked.

"_Yes,_ yes, damn it! I bloody promise!" Draco almost choked out. As if planned, Isobel's crying stopped. He looked at Hermione his eyes wide as he pumped the air with his fist. "Hey! She's asleep! She's ferribized!"

Hermione giggled, unable to help herself. "Ferberized, Draco."

"Who cares? I'm about to have mad sex with you, and our daughter seems to be a genius at teaching herself things!" Draco sprang off be and walked towards Hermione in quick strides. He picked her off the floor and threw her on the bed.

He missed Hermione terribly. He missed her scent, he soft arms encircling him. Peeling off her shorts, he nudged her legs apart before slowly settling himself between them, kneeling at the bed. Lowering his head, Draco watched as Hermione closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure as Draco's tongue found her hot center. He licked her and slowly pushed a finger into her, watching the emotions splayed out across her face. It didn't take very long for Hermione to come undone.

He wasted no time in pulling his engorged member out of his boxers and plunging into her heated core. She felt so good around him, and he kept going on and on, till he heard her soft moans escalate into really loud ones. That pushed Draco over the edge, and he held on tightly to her as he spilled uncontrollably into her.

They ended their love making in a sweaty frenzy and they stayed that way for a few minutes, Hermione raking her nails down Draco's back. He felt at peace with himself and he pulled out of Hermione, casting a quick cleaning charm between them.

Climbing back into bed, Hermione cuddled closer to her husband-to-be, falling asleep almost immediately, while Draco ran his fingers through her hair until he too, allowed sleep to pull him into a peaceful abyss.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling deeply rested. She felt Draco's leaden arm draped across her waist and she yawned a little before climbing out of bed to freshen up. The first day of Isobel sleeping through the night. It was almost amazing, in Hermione's opinion and she couldn't wait to sink back into sleep later tonight.

She walked down the hallway leading to Scorpius' room, quickly gathering her hair into a ponytail. Today was Saturday – and Saturday meant that Scorpius would be up and pestering them to visit Norah and David. When Hermione couldn't find Scorpius in his room, she rushed to the nursery, hoping she would find him inside, with Isobel. He sometimes crept into her room when he woke up early, tirelessly playing with his little sister, making her laugh happily.

Scorpius wasn't to be found. She felt her heart rate quicken. She turned and almost screamed as she saw Draco's Patronous gliding into the nursery. Her hand flew to her chest as Draco's Cobra Patronous slithered high and opened it's hood before his voice flowed out. "Come to the kitchen, don't panic."

Hermione ran as fast as she could, trying to abate her fear, the worse case scenarios flashing vividly in her mind's eyes. What she saw next took her heart out of her mouth.

"Oh my god, Draco…" she said weakly, looking at a happy Scorpius and an equally enthusiastic Isobel.

Isobel was floating at least five feet above their heads, together with a bag of flour, a bag of sugar and a small stuffed unicorn that Harry bought for her all those months ago. She was clapping her hands excited as Scorpius laughed delightedly below her, directing his hands in the motion his little sister was spinning in.

"Mummy, look!" he squealed, waving his hand and sending Isobel spinning faster in the opposite direction. Bits of flour spilled from the bag showering Draco and Hermione gently, making them look as though they had horrible dandruff.

"What should we do?" Draco said out of the side of his mouth. "I came down her to make coffee and I saw this…"

"Good thinking, sending up that Patronous…we shouldn't make him panic, or he'll drop Isobel. Why don't you stand right beneath her?"

"She's right above the counter!" Draco whispered. "I can't stand there and if I climb up he'll lose his concentration and I may not be able to catch her fast enough…"

"Freezing Charm?"

"Seems the safest…Darn it, I left my wand upstairs…"

"Get your wand, Hermione. Go on…"

There was a whooshing sound in the fire grate and seconds later, Norah walked excitedly into the kitchen before screaming when she saw the sight before her. The foil that she was hold dropped from her hands as David let out a surprised shout as well. Scorpius however, laughed even more when he saw his grandparents.

"Gamma! Ganpa!"

"Scorpius, no!" Draco bellowed as his son broke his eye contact and ran towards his grandparents.

"Draco! Isobel!" Hermione screeched, shoving Draco as hard as she could towards the counter top. She sent him crashing into the counter top, arms outstretched as his ribs made contact with the solid granite top.

Miraculously, Draco managed to catch his little girl in the crook of his arm, while Norah and Hermione screamed themselves hoarse. Scorpius started crying, shocked from the noise.

"There, there, son," David cooed, picking up the little boy. "it's alright, Grandpa's here…"

"Bring her here Draco! We need to examine her, see if she has any injuries!" Hermione said, hurrying forward to take her precious bundle from Draco. Isobel's screams could be heard through out the Manor, and Hermione was relentless, performing every healing spell on her daughter until she was satisfied there was no damage done. Hermione suspected she was crying out of disappointment more than anything. She looked like she'd rather enjoyed herself, spinning in circles, scaring the daylights out of them.

"I'm so sorry," Norah said in small voice, laying her utensils down. "I keep thinking that if David and me hadn't startled Scorpius…"

Hermione stole a quick glance an Draco who looked equally baffled as herself. She figured she knew where this was going, but she didn't think Norah would take it so hard.

"Norah," Draco said quickly, "Please don't torture yourself…everyone came out of the ordeal fine. And it wasn't your fault, anything Hermione or myself did could have been disastrous…" Draco finished, his voice cool and composed, earning his a satisfactory smile from Hermione.

"I know, but it was _me_ that made the situation disastrous!" Norah said, allowing a sob to escape her throat. She kept replying the scenes in her head, shuddering each time she thought of how badly hurt Isobel would have been if Draco's reflexes weren't as fast.

"Mum, please don't cry. I promise you, we're alright, and Isobel's perfectly fine," Hermione said, laying down her fork and knife.

"Would you be terribly angry if I just sat beside her for a little while?" Norah asked, her eyes red. "She's jut so tiny and I keep thinking..." Norah lay her fork down looking expectantly at Draco and Hermione.

"Mum, of course. Go ahead, spend as much time as you need." It was Draco who answered.

David sighed and laid down his cutlery. "Excuse me," he said getting up from the table and following his wife who left the room as quick as her feet could carry her.

The rest of lunch went smoothly, unless you counted Scorpius dribbling more chicken soup down his front, but Hermione fixed it in an instant and patiently taught her three year old to spoon soup into his mouth without making such a mess.

That night, Hermione charmed Scorpius' bedroom door, that would alert them as soon as she opened the door. This proved effective until they were woken up quite a number of times as the little boy went potty in the bathroom down the hall.

"I think we need to get his bladder checked!" Draco said, his brow furrowing, when they awoke soft ringing of the bells that told them Scorpius has left his room again.

"Oh you," Hermione said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Draco blinked as the ring sparkled from the soft moonlight shining through their window. "So are you ever going to discuss the wedding with me?"

"Do you think Scorpius went back to his room yet?" Hermione asked, stalling for time.

"Yeah, the bells stopped…that would mean he's back in his own room again," Draco said, studying her face closely. He wondered for a brief moment how long Hermione would skirt around the topic of their wedding.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding, realizing there was only so long she could push away this discussion. Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, she turned to face Draco. "I want a simple wedding."

"So do I… I mean it's not exactly my first time…" Draco trailed off, realizing how stupid he sounded. He chanced a glance at his fiancée, feeling extremely guilty for his slip up.

Hermione turned her head away from Draco. She didn't want him to see the tears that were pooled in the corner of her eyes. Hermione wasn't a highly irrational person. Lately, however, everything seemed to be happening a little too fast for her liking. She wasn't feeling ungrateful, but just the thought of planning a _wedding_ on top of Scorpius and Isobel…

"I don't want a grand wedding…I just want to enjoy the next adventure, not rush into it, you know?" she said, sniffling a little.

"Right," Draco said, sounding cold. "Because of me. Scorpius. And Isobel, right?"

"What?" Hermione said, turning to face Draco now. "I didn't even _mention_ you!"

"You didn't really have to, Hermione. I'm not stupid, I know how to read between the lines!" Draco snapped, pulling his bedcovers out and swinging his legs over the bed. "_Enjoy_ your next adventure…hah!"

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, frowning at him. How did that manage to blow itself up in her face? The audacity he had, acting all angry at her when it was _him_ who mentioned the stupid fact that he had been married to Astoria.

"I don't know. Anywhere – a place _someone_ doesn't feel like _I_ threw them to the sharks!"

"You're being a mighty prat about it, you know!" Hermione said, raising her voice slightly. "I want to enjoy this wedding – our wedding – and not be weighed down by unnecessary planning! That's _all_ I meant, why are you getting all worked up for?"

Draco laughed maniacally, slapping his thighs. "Why?" he boomed. "You just told me in one simple word how you felt about this whole thing Granger – unnecessary!"

"Stop twisting everything I say," Hermione said, her voice rising louder than she intended. She could feel every bone in her body quaking with anger. "If it was so unnecessary, would I have stuck around, to be with you? Even when I knew you were barely divorced, with Scorpius? And then – Isobel…if it – if _we _were so _unnecessary_ like you said, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"I never asked you to stay!" Draco bellowed, arguing simply for the sake of it.

"You did, you giant tosser! You asked me to marry you six months ago in case you forgot! All that bollocks about me being your _soulmate_!" Hermione shouted, her face red with fury. "Ha! I merely mention the fact that I like a simple wedding and suddenly everything is _my _fault!"

"Why won't you just have a grand wedding with me, you infuriating woman? I just want to show off to the fucking world that I've got the greatest woman on Earth with me!"

"Because – because I don't want to look as though I'm trying to replace Astoria!" Hermione spat, breathing heavily as she stared at Draco who looked equally angry. "I _saw_ your old wedding pictures Draco. They were the height of grand. Your wedding was nothing short of royal. So if you don't mind, I'd really rather not be doing every single damn thing the way you and your ex-wife did!"

Hermione was breathing through her nostrils, contemplating if it would be faster to send the vase flying to Draco's head by non-verbal magic or if it would be more satisfying to simply pick up the beautiful crystal vase and smash it on his head. She was trying really hard, to do things that would not result in anyone even mentioning that she simply stepped into Draco's life to replace Astoria. An over the top wedding, regardless of Draco and Astoria's past, simply didn't fit with Hermione's personality.

Draco, on the other hand, thought that the woman before him was quite barking mad. How could she possibly think anyone would even consider putting her and Astoria up for comparison? It was like comparing apples and oranges. Hermione Granger was the epitome of good, love and everything heavenly, and Astoria…Astoria was simply the opposite.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep," Hermione said finally, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I – I'm sleeping with Scorpius tonight. I - I just can't be around you right now…"

"Hermione…" Draco said, his voice hoarse from all that shouting. It was futile, of course. Once Hermione made up her mind Draco knew there was no point in trying to change it. She would come to his terms in her own time - if at all. He heard their bedroom door slam before her footsteps disappeared down the hallway, leaving him standing stupidly in the middle of their room, clad in nothing but pink boxers.

* * *

The next few days were nothing but icy at the Manor. As much as Draco tired, Hermione wasn't giving him an easy in. She kept to herself mostly, speaking to him only when necessary.

Draco thought however, that it had gone too far when Hermione practically snatched Isobel up as he approached her from the other end. Leaving him standing there, gaping like a stupid fish, Hermione had carried their daughter back up to the nursery.

For the first time since their fight, Draco felt a surge of anger coursing through him. He wasn't sure why he snapped that night, he was just sick of his life having to revolve around his past mistakes. Astoria being one of them. It hurt him more than he could have ever expressed, that Hermione's plans for their future was deterred or put on hold yet again simply because of him. Instead of moping quietly, Draco took the stairs two at a time, determined to straighten things out with Hermione.

He strode purposefully to the nursery, where he knew Hermione probably was. He cleared his throat loudly when he opened the door. Hermione looked at him, her face indifferent, as though his presence didn't matter to her. Slightly hurt by this, he chose instead to focus on his little girl, who was happily gurgling as she noticed him.

"If it's okay with you," he began coldly, " I'd like to hold my daughter without you snatching her away."

"I wasn't _snatching_ her away. She just pooped, and I intended to bring her up for a change! But since you're so eager to hold her," Hermione strode towards the shelf, grabbing a few napkins and throwing them in his direction, "you can change her then."

Evil, Draco thought. Pure evil. They had a system worked out. Hermione took care of diapers and feeding, and Draco got to have Isobel during playtimes and bath times.

"You're mental," Draco said, not believing the sort of stories that girls could make up in an instant. He decided now was a good time to bring up his reason of exactly how batty Hermione's thoughts were. "The other night, how could you even _think_ of comparing yourself to Astoria? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to see sense, even if it danced naked in front of you," Hermione said waspishly as Draco started pacing the room. Her lips were a thin line and she was busying herself with strapping Isobel onto the changing table.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked angrily, unable to keep his temper in check. She could really be infuriating!

"It means you don't care about anything that I'm feeling!" Hermione said, her voice high and shrill. She turned to Draco, looking at him with so much anger that it scared him quite a little. "Don't you understand? I _want_ to marry you Draco! Merlin, I've been dreaming about it since we knew about Isobel, " she paused and quickly wiped her hand across her cheek, "but all you've been badgering me about is 'Hermione, what sort of cake should we have?', 'Granger, I think we should get tulips', 'Granger, have you given any thoughts to your dress?' I don't _care_ about those things, Draco. My breasts are full and sore, and I can't even _think_ of stuffing them into a fitted gown…Isobel is hardly sleeping through the night, which gives me absolutely zero time to plan this wedding! And all this talk about making it grand!"

She paused for a breath of air before plunging on. "Don't you see how it would look to the world? Me pregnant, me getting this really fancy wedding less than a year after your divorce…I'm _sick_ of it!"

"I'm not exactly throwing parties either, Granger! I'm not sick of you or Scorpius -" Draco said frustratedly.

"Don't twist my words, Draco Malfoy! I'm not sick of you, Scorpius or Isobel. I'm tired of the gossip and the non-stop staring, and having a gigantic wedding the way you like it is just going to invite _more_ stares, and even more whispers!"

Draco aimed a kick at the small chair infront of him, unable to keep his temper down any longer. "I want to marry you, but Merlin forbid if I should ever be involved in _anything_. Got to leave it all up to you. I never said it was carved in stone that our wedding was going to be grand. You want to get married in a fucking white sheet, be my guest!"

Hermione laughed her usual maniacal laughter when she got to the point of bursting at Draco. "Right, I'll do that, if it shuts you up from asking me a million questions about the damned wedding…"

"Yeah? Well –" Draco sighed, pausing to run a hand over his face. "Hermione," he said after a few pregnant seconds, "could we _please_ stop biting each other's head off? I know you didn't mean what you said the other night…"

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh I assure you, Draco, I meant everything I said."

With that sweeping statement, Hermione picked up Isobel and a fresh diaper, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the nursery feeling as flabbergasted as he did all those nights ago when Hermione exited their bedroom angrily.


	20. Chapter 20

**The last of this story - hope you guys like it. Look out for the epilogue...coming soon :)**

**im a little sad now :(**

**i love everyone of you who've stuck with this story no matter how boring or draggy it might have gotten. im sending you guys virtual hugs right now.**

**nothing belongs to me: the characters and the amazing harry potter universe belongs to the wonderful j.k rowling. (have you guys ever wondered how we'd have grown up _without_ Harry Potter?)**

* * *

"You called her _thick_?" Ginny said, her eyes rounded with surprise. "Merlin, Draco! How is it that you're standing here with your balls still on?"

"I didn't exactly mean that, " he said evasively. He looked around at Ginny, who wore a sort of bemused expression on her face, and Harry, who seemed to be suppressing a huge grin. "Oh shut it Potter! I could have done way more damage…" Draco said half annoyed, half amused at Harry who burst out laughing, unable to control himself any longer.

Draco sighed and palmed his eyes with his hands. He was tired and drained for ideas. Hermione had took off early that morning to see her parents. Evidently their fight from two nights ago was still not forgotten. She'd woken him up and told him to go play with Isobel and Scorpius first, because she was planning to have lunch at her parents and be home before dinner.

As much as he still felt that he had done nothing wrong, Draco still felt a twinge of guilt when he ate the turkey sandwich that she had prepared from him before leaving. Resorting to the last possible measure, Draco had sought advice from Harry and Ginny, expecting sympathetic or at least understanding nods as he told his story. Instead Ginny had dropped the glass she was holding more than once and Harry had to restrain her from smacking Draco in the head when Draco suggested if Hermione might have been suffering from post-natal stress because her hormones were jacked up all over the place.

"Men!" Ginny had said angrily. "You lot blame _everything_ on our hormones. Did you ever think that we might be angry at you because you ceased the effort to use your brains?"

Ginny had then stormed out of her kitchen, to retrieve a crying Albus because her voice had carried though to the nursery. She made sure she casted Draco a filthy look before she left. Draco thought he'd rather deserved that one for being a little too much of a bigot.

"What should I do now?" he asked the room at large, looking at Ginny, who was preparing a bottle for baby Albus. He watched as Harry reached forwards to relieve Ginny of their son, so she could prepare his meal faster.

"Well," Ginny said, "Do you still want to marry her?"

"Of course!" Draco said, hurt that Ginny even had to ask him such a question.

"Then you should do what's right," Ginny said, passing the bottle of milk over to Harry. "Please test the temperature first, dear," she added, glancing at Harry who immediately tipped the bottle precariously over his wrist.

Draco sighed and felt all his energy drain away. With Hermione, there was no just apologizing and getting over the matter. He had to correct his mistakes. That was how she worked. There was no easy way out because he had mucked it.

"Ginny," he began slowly, an idea forming in his head. "Could you help me? I think…I think I might be able to put this whole thing right…"

Draco felt energized. Looking at Harry and Ginny's curious faces, he leaned forwards, eager to explain his plan to them.

* * *

"Really, dear, he was just trying to be sweet!" Norah said, not believing what was pouring out from her daughter's mouth.

"But Mum, he wanted a grand fiasco of a wedding…does it even look like I like big parties and stuff?" Hermione argued relentlessly. She didn't really care what her parents thought of her rising tone. She just wanted this matter off her chest.

"I think," Norah said to Isobel, who she was bouncing happily on her knee. "That your mummy is being silly! Isn't she, love?"

"Who's silly?" Scorpius sauntered in, sucking hard on an ice lolly that he had pulled out from the fridge.

"Your Grandpa it seems, for giving you that lolly before lunch," Norah replied before Hermione could come up with an answer. "David! Why did you give Scorpius his snack before lunch? It's going to ruin his appetite!"

"Oh Mum," Hermione said smiling slightly. Norah could be a little over protective at times. "It's alright. Scorpius just can't have anything highly sugared. These are fruit lollies right? He'll be okay…"

"Exactly, dear," David said, walking in as he wiped his hands with a kitchen cloth. "He'll be okay." He walked towards his wife and planted a kiss atop her head., smiling. "You worry too much, love."

"Don't you think you can get away with that smile David Granger!" Norah said, her voice threatening, but her eyes shining brightly with a humorous twinkle.

Hermione watched her parents enviously. Why couldn't she and Draco have that sort of relationship? Why did everything about them be centered around arguments and heated make up sex later? The sex was good, obviously…but the arguments made her feel exhausted beyond measure. She loved every bit of Draco, but sometimes she wished they didn't have to get through so many arguments before realizing what they each wanted.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" David asked, sitting beside his daughter and pulling her close to him. He'd rarely seen his daughter appear so disheveled. He supposed jumping into a committed relationship, a newborn and an engagement all at once was finally taking its toll on her. He rubbed his arms up and down her arms, trying to soothe her.

"I'm just so tired, Daddy," Hermione said, leaning into her father and allowing big fat dollops of tears to roll down her cheeks. Merlin, what was wrong with her? This must have been the fifth time she cried this week. "I'm so tired, but not of Draco and the children or anything…I'm just so, _so_ tired…"

"I know, darling," David said, fighting back tears of his own. If he could he would have liked to have finished off that Lord Voldething himself. Bloody bastard put his daughter though so much – mentally, emotionally and physically. He'd scarred Hermione for life – forcing her to grow up years earlier than necessary. Between trying to top the school and helping Harry on his missions, David thought his daughter deserved a well-earned break. "Don't cry, it will be better sweetheart, Daddy promises…"

"Hermione…" Norah said, reaching out to take her daughter's hand. She held onto a squirming Isobel a little more tightly. "Hermione, children, marriage…juggling a family…it's not all that easy. Sometimes you have to pick your battles. Not everything has to be a yes or no. The key is to compromise."

"I know that Mum…but Draco doesn't ever _want_ to compromise!" Hermione said determinedly looking at the ceiling. She felt so open and raw at this very moment. "He keeps insisting, and insisting –"

"You keep insisting too, dear," Norah pointed out gently. "From what you told me, Draco simply _mentioned_ a grand wedding. He didn't say he was going off to _plan _one. You blew your top, and you've given him the cold shoulder…"

"But he wants a grand wedding!"

"And you can't persuade him to think otherwise? Or to meet you halfway?" Norah challenged, looking at Hermione.

"Mum, really, whose side are you on?" Hermione asked feeling her temper flaring up.

"I'm not picking sides. I'm helping you see logic." Norah said calmly, ignoring her daughter's tone. "You told me he mentioned a grand wedding and it ticked you off because you didn't want to seem like Astoria. And also because you're tired. Then you shut him out before even planning anything and now you come here all angry and I'm just trying to put things into perspective for you."

David kept quiet, knowing not to get involved when his wife and daughter were sorting out their thoughts. Saying the wrong thing could have him in dire consequences. He could feel Hermione stealing a glance at him, as though waiting for some sort of counter argument for his wife. Personally, he agreed with Norah. His daughter was blowing things a little out of proportion – but he'd be damned before he said that out loud. The thing about Hermione was that she needed to come to terms with things in her own time.

It was a few minutes before Hermione spoke again. Her voice felt heavy and deadened, as though she had been sprinting a mile a minute. "I've made a big mess, haven't I?" She looked sadly at her parents who neither confirmed nor denied this. "I don't know why…I guess I'm just tired…and this marriage thing, it scares me senseless…"

"You're already married to Draco," David said, feeling that it was safe to speak again. "You care for his children as though they were your own. You told us you love him, and any stranger or fool would be blind not to notice how much he loves you back. You plan your future with him. You had Isobel with him. That is a marriage, darling." He paused, looking at his daughter once more. Suddenly, she wasn't the confused twenty something. She was his little girl, with the bushy brown hair and curious eyes. "Look darling, the _wedding_ is a one day thing. You've _already_ started on this life long commitment, so technically, you've already been doing what you're afraid of."

Norah beamed at her husband, for having such a timely response to their daughter's questions. "Your father and I weren't all that smooth sailing, Hermione. We've had our fair share of scares. But I told you – the key is to compromise…"

Hermione smiled at her parents, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks. She felt thankful that her parents had helped her sort out her mixed feelings, but it still didn't mean that she felt any less of an idiot when she recalled her behavior for the past few days. She missed Draco right now. All she wanted to do was to find him and apologize for being so stupid.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione felt her head jerk up in surprise. The one voice she wanted to hear at that very moment. Draco stood, eyeing Hermione nervously. She must have been so lost in her pitiful thoughts that she didn't even hear the _pop_ from his Apparation. Beside her, Hermione could feel her father squeezing her shoulder once before lifting his arm. Norah was was looking between the two, anticipation drawn out on her face.

Not caring what her parents would think, Hermione leaped up from the couch, running that short distance to Draco. She gripped him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she let her sobs escape her. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I've been really stupid about this whole thing…I don't even know _why_…"

"Hermione, calm down!" Draco said, alarmed at her sudden outburst. He'd Apparated over, intending to take her some place special that was part of his plan. He was expecting a fighting, snarky Hermione. Instead, he'd gotten an apologetic Hermione. When she didn't stop Draco tried a different method, "Granger if you don't stop crying, the wedding's off."

Hermione emerged from his chest sniffling. "Are you threatening me?" her voice was quite clear, ringing though out the house.

Draco glanced over at Norah and David, whose lips were twitching. "Maybe," he said, smirking down at her. Earning a laugh from her, he arranged his face into what he hoped was a serious expression. "Look, I've been a right prat about the whole situation. And I've come back to make it right…if you'll let me of course."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said, cupping his face and kissing him whole-heartedly in front of her parents. Draco could feel a blush creeping up to his hairline. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me…and I've been the idiot –"

"Hermione, let's stop with the name calling," Draco said, cutting her off mid sentence. "You're amazing and I've been stupid, we've covered that much." He could see Norah trying to pull David out of the living room behind them. "Listen, I want to show you something…I want you meet someone, do you think you could…spare me five minutes? We could leave Isobel and Scorpius here…if it's alright with your parents."

Before either of them could turn around to check this with Norah, they could hear her voice sailing out crisply from the kitchen. "Go on, dears! We'll be fine here!"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Draco took Hermione's hand and grabbed his wand tightly as he Apparated her to the destination he'd been wanting to show her. He prayed that his plan would follow through seamlessly.

"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked, the moment she felt her feet touch solid ground.

"Just a little further up here," Draco replied, not really answering her question as he tugged her forwards to climb a small crooked hill.

They trudged up a winding path that was severely rocky, finally reaching the top of the hill that had a single jagged stone right in the middle of it. Realzing where they were, Hermione tightened her grip on Draco.

"Here we are…" Draco said, turning around to smile at Hermione. He pointed at the jagged stone in front of them, and Hermione walked forwards, reading the lines that were carved in a fluid script.

_Here lies Narcissa Malfoy_

_Loving Mother, Faithful Wife, Caring Sister _

"Hi Mother," Draco said, sighing heavily. Hermione noticed that his sigh wasn't sad. It was a sort of tired sigh, one might cast when they saw how they had to clean up after their children who was attempting to make them a Mother's Day gift. It was neither angry nor sad – it was simply a sigh of helplessness.

"This is Granger. Hermione Granger. You remember her? She's the one you asked about after the World Cup, all those years ago...You said she was pretty." Draco paused, wondering if his fiancée thought he was mad. He decided they were in this deep anyways, there was no harm in continuing. "Well, we're getting married. And I thought it was proper for me to let you know how much I miss you on this day."

Hermione drew out her handkerchief, and handed it to Draco who waved it away stubbornly. "I know you wanted me to be with Astoria, Mother," he continued. "But I'm sure you can see from wherever you are that Granger's a million times better…she loves me more than I deserve." Draco felt Hermione's hand squeezing his fingers numb. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you for so long. I've just been busy…I've got a baby girl now. Isobel - Isobel Sophia. Hermione chose her middle name. After the Sophie Flowers."

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a quick Scourgify on the tombstone, making the white marble gleam brightly in the afternoon sun. He didn't know why he did it, he just felt like doing it. "I love you, Mother. And I miss you. I hope you're as happy as can be. I know I am – I've got Hermione, and I know I'll die happy now. Give us your blessings, alright, at the wedding, I mean."

Draco felt his throat tighten as he spoke those last words. Clutching Hermione close to his side, he Apparated them back to the manor.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione said, unsure where to begin. "I never knew your mother was buried there..."

"She wasn't initially…but people kept spitting on her grave…because of the name Malfoy, so Harry suggested I shifted her somewhere only I'd know…"

"Those people are really awful!" Hermione said, aghast. Her fists were balled by her sides. Who in their right mind spat on anybody's grave? It was such a cruel thing to do!

Draco smiled sadly at her, choosing his words carefully before he replied. "I know, I never told you…I told myself I'd only bring you there the day we got married. I'd want my mother to know that I've finally done _something_ right in my life…"

"Draco what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Today _isn't_ our wedding day…you just picked me up from Mum and Dad's remember?"

Draco laughed, unable to help himself. Trust Hermione to think he'd had temporary amnesia. "I know, Granger," he said, smirking.

He pulled her close, encircling his arm through her waist. He bent down and cupped her face in his hands, the way she'd done to him only moments ago. He kissed her hard, tangling his hands in her hair. He wanted to pour out his heart and soul, wanted her to know how sorry he was, for causing her to feel any sort of hurt or pain because of him.

"I love you," Hermione said, breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"Oi, you two! You can kiss loads after the wedding!" a shout came from the their doorway.

Hermione whipped her head around to find Ginny Weasley, standing by their bedroom door in a simple flowery dress, her hair pinned up in an elegant bun.

"What are you going on about?" Hermione demanded, confused. "And why are you in our house, Gin?"

"Draco, leave. Harry's waiting for you," Ginny said, ignoring Hermione's questions completely.

"Draco! Come back here and explain this madness now!" Hermione shouted at Draco's retreating back. Honestly, she could kill him right now. She rounded on Ginny, who seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. What in the bloody hell were they all on about?

"I love you, darling!" Draco said, smirking infuriatingly as he strode out of the room, whispering a quick thanks to Ginny on his way out.

"Hermione, come on…" Ginny said, purposefully tugging her arm and dragging her further into the room before Hermione could chase after Draco. "Look," she said, gesturing behind her.

On the bed lay a dress, a beautiful dress of an elegant periwinkle blue. It looked silky, and as Hermione approached it, it was soft to the touch, as though she was running her hands through cool water instead on down a dress. She smiled a little, realizing that she'd had an exact dress, one she used at the –

"Yule ball," Ginny quipped. "Draco dug out this dress for you and charmed it to fit you now. He said that was the time he knew that there was nobody as beautiful as you."

"But…"

"Oh Hermione, come on!" Ginny said impatiently, "Haven't you guessed yet?"

Hermione took a look at the dress, and Ginny's elegant outfit. Draco's dashing out of the room…bringing her to meet his mother…on his wedding day…Merlin…"No!" she shouted unbelievingly. Not a surprise wedding. Merlin please, not a _surprise wedding_.

"Yes!" Ginny shrieked, all dignity forgotten.

Hermione sank down to the bed in front of her, unable to think straight any longer.

"Come one, we've exactly twenty minutes to get your ready to walk down the aisle…" Ginny said, glancing nervously at her watch.

"But Ginny, my parents…and Harry…" Hermione said, jumping up at once. "Oh my goodness!" she half shouted, "Scorpius! Isobel! They _have_ to be here!"

"Merlin, Hermione! They're here, it's all taken care of, so calm down!" Ginny said.

"Ginny I can't do this," Hermione said weakly. "Tell me this is not happening…" she begged.

"You can," Ginny said simply. "And you will. Because you love Draco. There really isn't much thought that need to be put to it, Hermione. Don't over analyze this. He's put together a simple wedding like you'd wanted – with the people you loved, with as little chaos as possible so you'd enjoy your day… so try and enjoy your day, alright?"

Hermione let Ginny's words sink in. She was getting married. Hermione Granger was getting married to Draco Malfoy. In approximately twenty minutes.

* * *

"Darling, you look fantastic!" David whispered, unable to help himself.

Hermione hand her arm hooked into his, waiting for Ginny's cue to walk down the short aisle that Draco and Harry had temporarily created in the backyard of the Manor. The sun was setting, casting bright orange glow on his daughter's face. David suddenly realized that she was no longer his little girl. She looked simply radiant, with a touch of make-up bringing out her chocolately brown eyes. Her hair was half pinned in a low chignon, a few stray curls framing her face beautifully. David hastily blinked back his tears, savouring every moment before Ginny called on them. Hermione was a mother, and soon she was going to be a wife. This was possibly last time he'd have his little girl on his arm, looking as nervous and excited as ever.

Norah watched her husband's face of determined calm. She understood the emotions that were flashing across his face. She held baby Isobel closer to her, inhaling her scent. Her daughter walked past her, pausing to briefly brush her fingers on her shoulder before she walked towards her husband-to-be. Hermione looked happier than she ever recalled. Norah smiled and let the tears she felt pooled in her eyes flow freely down her cheek. Surprise wedding? This was one for the books…

Draco watched, as his bride walked down those short steps towards him. Hermione was positively glowing and Draco couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride. As he looked at the small group gathered around his backyard today, he couldn't help but marvel at how well he managed to pull this entire surprise wedding off. It was almost as if the universe conspired with him - not against him - for once. He took Hermione's arm from David, watching as she kissed her father on his cheek. Walking the two short steps towards Kingsley, they stepped towards the Minister for magic, waiting for him to deliver his speech.

"We are gathered here today," Kinglsey said in his usual booming voice "on short notice, I believe…" He paused, letting the group laugh a little before continuing. "Be that as it may, we are gathered here today, because we want to witness the unification of two souls. I've known these two people personally, watched them grow before my eyes," he paused again, smiling. "I've watched Draco Malfoy grow into a fine young man, choosing not the easy path – but the most tedious of paths, simply to prove to himself and the world at large, that it is never too late to pick the right path, no matter the times you have stumbled."

There were a few murmurs in the crowed and Draco could feel the tears sting his eyes as he wished with every fiber of his being that his mother could have been present.

"And then there's Hermione Granger," Kingsley continued. "the courageous girl, who risked her life for seven years, who remained faithful to her friends, who has done such a huge service to the wizarding community - that we will forever be indebted to her."

It was Hermione turn to tear and hurriedly cover it with a laugh.

"Today, these two people have willingly chosen to commit the rest of their lives to each other. To pass on their traits of virtue, kindness, determination and love to their children. We all know how the wizarding world could use a few more Dracos and Hermiones…" Kingsley turned to Draco now, who felt like he had elephants, not butterflies in his stomach. He looked at Hermione and smiled at her, feeling her warmth radiating madly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger, today you are celebrating one of life's greatest moments. It's the moment we've all been waiting for since you two laid eyes on each other…it is time to give recognition, to the beauties of love as you join each other in the vows of marriage."

Hermione could have sworn that Ginny was bawling from somewhere to her left.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Hermione jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, in times of plenty and want, to comfort and to love till death do you part?"

Draco turned around, quickly taking the ring from Harry.

"Hermione," Draco began. "I love you. I know this wedding is as simple and low key as it should be, and yet, my heart is bursting. I am _so_ happy to be standing here with you. I am so lucky, so blessed." He paused, feeling his tears creep up on him. He didn't care, only that it made it voice sound thick. "You are my best friend, my confidant, my soul mate. You are the epitome of beauty, of kindness, compassion and of all things that are good in this world. You are my saving grace, and I turn to you when I am lost, because I know you will always guide me to the right path. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife, and I promise to be there for you, till my dying day."

Draco slipped on the ring onto Hermione's finger and looked into her eyes. Her face was shining with tears. He reached up to brush away her tears with his thumb.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in times of plenty and want, to comfort and to love till death do you part?" Kingsley asked, his own voice choked with a small but nonetheless present sob.

Hermione turned around to pass her bouquet of flowers to Ginny, taking the slim gold ring from her. She saw Ginny's face streaked with tears, and she flashed what she hoped was a brave smile at her.

"It's so unfair, you've had more time to practice your vows…" Hermione said, earning a laugh from the group.

"It isn't an exam, dear!" Norah said, peering at her daughter, her own tears preventing her from saying much more.

"Draco," Hermione repeated. "I've loved you since I first saw you. It took me some time to find true love…but I'm glad I wasted all that time, because I can't imagine not ending up with you. You are perfect for me. You are the one person, I want to wake up every morning to. You are the one person, I want to argue with, I want to fight with, I want to love. You are the one person, that completes me in so many ways, I'd be lost without you." Hermione let out a quick sniffle, her vision blurring as her tears clouded her eyes. "You saved me, everyday since we met. You saved me from being numb, you pulled me out of misery, and you fixed me up good. You are my saving grace. I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my husband. I promise to be your confidant, lover and partner, forever and always, till death us part."

Hermione slipped the gold band around Draco's finger, watching as he looked at her with a blazing look, his grey eyes shining brightly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you…"Kinsley paused, smiling at the both of them, "husband and wife.: Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy. You may now kiss –"

Draco hadn't waited for Kingsley to finish his sentence. At the word 'wife', Draco had crashed his lips on Hermione's kissing her for all it's worth. She was his _wife_.

The little blue birds soared out of the trees, twittering wildly, and as Hermione kissed her husband, she couldn't help but smile though her tears. She was no longer Hermione Granger, daughter or David and Norah Granger. She was also Hermione Granger, wife to Draco Malfoy and mother to Scorpius and Isobel Malfoy.

* * *

"How'd you do it?" Hermione whispered, leaning her head on her husband's chest.

They were sharing their third dance of the night. They had opened the dance floor, under the twinkling light of the stars, and then Hermione had danced with her father, and she and David had shed a few more tears before Draco smoothly interrupted them. Harry walked over later, with his lopsided grin, and he and Draco exchanged partners before Draco waltzed back shortly after, accompanied by Ginny who was rolling her eyes but smiling as she claimed her husband back from Hermione.

"I'll probably never tell you, Granger. Hard to top this one…" Draco said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He looked over her head to find Norah and Molly deeply immersed in a conversation while Isobel was grabbing napkins and balling them in her fists.

"You're right," Hermione conceded, following his gaze. "It's really hard to top a magnificent wedding like this…"

"You like it, then?" Draco asked disbelievingly. This was certainly more than he could have hoped for. He thought Hermione might have been satisfied by the quick wedding he's pulled together but, he'd never imagined hearing the words magnificent tumble out of her mouth.

It took Hermione a few minutes to answer Draco because just then, James streaked by with a giggling Scorpius, who was chasing him with a broken wooden branch. Their screams had woken up baby Albus, who'd been asleep on Harry's shoulder. Sending them an apologetic look, Harry rocked his little boy back and forth, trying to get him settled down.

"Of course I do, Draco," Hermione finally said once the commotion died down, reaching up to kiss him. "It's really beautiful…the flowers, the rose petals everywhere…and those fairy lights…it's amazing, Draco, it truly is." She looked around at her three-year-old son who was engrossed in a game that possibly only Merlin himself could guess. She didn't mind the noise one bit. All her family and friends were here. That was more than she could have dreamed about.

Draco couldn't help but plaster a stupid smirk to his face. "I had help though," he confessed. "Ginny did the decorations all morning, Harry had to pull Kingsley out of a meeting, Molly prepared all this food, Arthur helped with the fairies…and Astoria helped me pick out what you would wear…"

"Astoria, too?" Hermione asked, smiling up at Draco.

"Yeah, Potter called on Weasley, who told Astoria and well – you know…you like your dress too?" Draco asked, not wanting to dwell on the subject of Astoria. It wasn't as though he was afraid Hermione was going to get angry or anything, he simply didn't want to associate tonight with anything but his beautiful wife, that was moving slowly to the music, pressed up tightly against him.

"Well, we must write them thank you notes later," Hermione said, her voice losing a little of its dreamy edge and returning to her almost usual business like tone.

"Don't you worry about that right now, Granger!" Draco said hastily.

"Granger-Malfoy," Hermione corrected, smiling.

Draco positively beamed down at her, unable to believe that she even wanted to take his name. "I love you, you know," he said, tucking a lock of her loose curl behind her ear.

"You better…those hours of labour with your daughter wasn't exactly a walk in the park," she joked. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy…forever and always," Hermione whispered as Draco laughed, reaching up to kiss her husband.

The night was still young. There was so much dancing to do, there was so much Hermione wanted to say to Draco. She figured she could do all that later on in bed. As she kissed Draco, she let her mind wander, to the first time they met in her office, to the time they shared their first kiss at Harry's house…to the time they spent cuddled up in bed.

Hermione recalled how numb she was to the world, till Draco Malfoy walked in, , forcing her to feel, to emote – to love again. She remembered how at ease she felt, when she was in his arms, how nothing could ever harm her, how he looked at her every time they made love, like he was revealing some hidden treasure for the very first time. She remembered his delight and enthusiasm every time he saw Isobel or Scorpius, how proud he was to be their father.

She allowed her mind to recall all these memories as she kissed her husband under in the soft twilight. As her heart swelled with happiness and pride, Hermione knew that she had made the right choice - for life.


End file.
